Perfect Fit
by Frost58
Summary: This is a Glee AU where Karofsky's past is revealed, an AU itself. A new timeline will start around "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle."  I do not own Glee, it's characters, or any of it's intellectual property. Those are owned by FTSP, Ryan Murphy & Ian Brennan
1. Ch 1  Fall From Paradise

Fall from Paradise

Dylan knew he was different. He felt it as soon as he could form and keep memories. Memories of pink onesies, bonnets, shoes with buckles. He didn't like them. They felt wrong, too flashy, not... boyish. Then, just before his second birthday, his aunt and uncle told him his parents weren't going to be coming back. No one could get a hold of them and they haven't checked in at their post.

"They just got stuck somewhere," the almost-two-year-old's voice said.

"No, Emily-" Uncle Adam began.

"Don't call me 'Emily,' I'm a boy!" Dylan cut off his uncle with surprising defiance.

"But that's your name dear," Aunt Diane replied, glaring at her nephew as only a woman of color could.

"But that's a girl's name," Dylan replied shyly, picking at his dress.

"Dylan, do you feel like a boy?" Adam asked.

"... yes," Dylan admitted, feeling ashamed (that was the right emotion he was feeling, right?).

Adam cradled his nephew and kissed his forehead. "Then we'll start treating you like a boy. What do you want your name to be?"

After a few seconds of thought the young child replied "Dylan. And if Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back, I want _your _name!"

"It's settled then. You are now Dylan Alexander Howard!"

The young boy beamed with approval. He managed to release his uncle's grip and ran to his aunt, tripping in the process.

"We love you no matter what Em... Dylan," she replied, hugging her nephew. "We'll get you some new clothes this weekend. Now, get ready for bed."

"Ok."

As their _nephew _ran upstairs to change Adam and Diane stared at each other briefly before speaking.

"Isn't she a little, _young, _to be doing this?" Adam asked.

"Not really. Should we look for a psychologist to help, well, see if this is anywhere _near _normal?" Diane replied, more exhausted than upset.

"I have just the guy. Dennis' wife takes their kids to him whenever he's on an extended deployment, and he specializes in children and LGBT issues."

"I think I know who you're talking about. Doesn't he have a son about Emil... _Dylan's _age?"

"We'd better get used to this fast. You know, just in case this is real." Adam sounded defeated, which his wife picked up on as she spun him around to coddle him.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" She replied in her it-won't-matter-or-be-bad catty tone.

Dylan came down the stairs enough to say "Buenas noches, tía y tío. Nos vemos en la mañana!"

"Buenas noches Dylan! Felices sueños!" Adam replied, surpised at how well his neic... _nephew _spoke Spanish.

"We're either gonna have a smart-ass or a genius in a few years," Diane joked.

-JUMP-

At the end of the school year, just a few months after his second birthday party, Dylan was sitting in a doctor's office. Most kids would be scared, but doctors weren't scary. The Borg were scary. They never asked questions, as this doctor would. They would just asamutlaite you.

'_That doesn't sound right. Is that a word?' _he thought.

The reply to his inquiry was "No Dylan, it's _assimilate_," as Adam thought about the wisdom of watching _Voyager_ with Dylan.

"The doctor will just be a few more minutes Dylan," the receptionist said, but she had not touched the phone or even took her eyes off her computer screen.

"Doctor Karofsky's gonna ask you questions, maybe some you can't answer, but you have to try, alright Dylan?" Adam whispered to his nephew. '_That wasn't so hard a transition as I thought.'_

"Ok Tío," the boy replied weakly. "Is this to see if I'm really a boy?"

"Yes. Sometimes girls just like the same things boys like. Like trucks and guns and stuff exploding."

"Do they _think _and _feel _like boys?"

"I really don't know. That's why we're asking for a doctor's help."

"You think I'm too young for this, don't you?"

"That's not important. I love you like you're my own son, and if this is really who you are, I'm not going to say or even _believe _that's wrong." He looks at Dylan _almost _like a father would, "Besides, I don't think it's normal for a two-year-old to not only speak three languages but do so like a teenager!" He smirks, playfully.

Dylan just smiles back. "I love you too Tío!" as he hugs the only father-like person he can remember.

A crying woman comes out of the office with a man behind her. '_That must be Doctor Karofsky. He looks almost like Tío Adam.' _While he can't hear what they're saying, he thinks from their lips that her husband, or maybe brother, just died. He still wasn't good at reading lips. The doctor came over to him and squatted.

"I'm Doctor Paul Karofsky. You can call me Paul if you'd like."

"That would be rude - you're a grown-up."

"How about Doctor?"

"That seems... not right. May I call you Doctor K.?"

Paul looks to Adam, who's smiling proudly, then back to the two-year-old with the air of a college student. "That's fine. Are you ready for us to talk?"

"I guess so," as Dylan leaves he catches a glimpse of his uncle, who, he guesses, is more apprehensive '_that's the right one, right?' _than upset.

As the door closes Dylan begins to feel that feeling when he shouted at his aunt and uncle that he was a boy. He didn't know what they would do, but he knew that somehow he was saying something that wasn't right. Paul notices this and hands Dylan an Aladdin Genie plushy.

"Thank you..."

"Dylan, I assume you know why you're here?"

"Yes Doctor K. My Tío y Tía don't really think I'm a boy."

"They just don't understand how someone so young can know. Why do you feel you're a boy? What do girls do that you don't like doing yourself?"

"I hate dresses. You can't do anything in them other than _kinda _dance, and they're always gross colors like lemon yellow, or lime green, or, or, candy-cake PINK!"

"There's a lot of girls and women who don't like those either."

"I don't like people who smell like fruit. Shampoo, soap, lotions. That's **stupid**! Soap's supposed to smell like _clean_, not **food**!"

"I agree. I've asked my wife to stop using that stuff herself. She doesn't mind, but she still chews fruity gum and sprays holiday cards and stuff. Now, what do _you _like doing that boys like to do?"

"I like cars and planes, and explosions, and watching cop shows."

"I see. There are some girls who like those too."

"I like the action and the fighting and the crashing. Girls like the story and the parts that make them cry and feel sad."

Paul was taken aback. He knew as this young child ranted and made fun of things that he shouldn't sound like this. He sounded like a teenager, like his nephew in Akron. The mannerisms and body language he was observing were definitely _male, _or at least _masculine_. He had never had a **real **transgender case. Most of the time it was a patient with fetishes or gender confusion. He knew that this would be a real test of his limited seven-year practice.

"Doctor K, why are you just staring at me?"

"I'm watching the way you talk and your body language."

"Why?"

"You're acting like a teenage boy, not a two year old girl."

"I am **not **either one of those!"

"I know. I've figured it out. Would you mind if I talked to your uncle while you wait outside?"

"You're gonna tell him I'm really a girl, aren't you?" tears welled up in Dylan's eyes. Crying was normal, and he knew boys did it too.

Paul walks up to Dylan, picks him up, and hugs him. "You're not a girl Dylan. You're body may say you are, but you're not." He carries the boy to the door, gives a nod and a head-motion to the office to Adam, and the two men disappear behind the door.

'_I told you I'm a boy. I knew I was right, because you're not me.'_

As the door closes and he sits down Adam asks "Transgendered male?"

"I know it's difficult to understand how a child so young -" Paul begins to say.

"- How can we help? And if we have to we'll move somewhere where there's the _least _likely chance something bad can happen."

Paul is taken aback again. What **is **it with this Howard family? Are they genetic badasses with a heart of gold? He imagines that his girlfriend or whatever must be one fierce woman.

"I'm afraid that with the current social climate there are really no _safe _places..." Paul trails off.

"...Yes Doctor..?" Adam begins to form a question, and then both men snap their fingers at the same time.

"Holy shit you're our neighbors from across the street!" Both men reply at once, laughing.

"You're the only Buddhist family in the subdivision, and we're the only Mormon family," Paul replies.

"Mormon and a therapist? Isn't that like being a fire-demon thing living on a water-world?"

"Not any more than a Buddhist that wails out metal like you do!"

Adam snickers, then asks "So, what's the plan?"

"Dylan's going to need a LOT of support and reassurances. I suggest that we open each other's homes up to our boys." After glancing at the file for Howard, Dylan A., he finally takes note of the birth date.

"Well I'll be damned..."

"What is it this time doctor?"

"They have the same birthday."

"Your son and Dylan?"

"Yep. That explains a lot."

"Shared birthday parties I take it? I'm sure Diane and your wife'll like the fem-bonding of it all," Adam says as he begins to picture how a birthday party could span two houses. **Frat **parties could barley do that.

Paul jokingly replies "Just cover the parties and we'll call it even for round-the-clock sessions." He ends the comment with a devious smile, conveyed exactly the way it was intended.

Adam laughs, smiles, and throws an arm over Paul's shoulders. "You got yourself a deal Doctor Paul!"

"Good. I'll let the missus know."

All Dylan hears as Tío and Doctor K walk out is that he's going to have a new friend that lives across the street, and that their house is going to be like his house too. _'Good. Now I have someone to play with when the power goes out. Stupid Michigan blizzards! If they put the power lines in the GROUND it wouldn't turn off his computer or PlayStation. I'm tired of having to ask for new memory cards every other storm.'_

-JUMP-

As David and Dylan started second grade they noticed something strange. The other boys began to tease the girls, saying they had cooties (seriously, what the hell was that?) and lifting up their skirts and _grossing them out _with frogs and corn snakes. One time a poor corn snake bit Isaiah Al-Mashar and David barely got the shake before Isaiah could hurt it. By now "D&D" (as they were known since they were always together) knew Chaldean as fluently as the other boys' families. Dylan learned Arabic to study Islam and found that, no, it wasn't more violent than any other religion.

"You're an idiot Isaiah!" David yelled.

"Shut up! That thing tried to eat me!"

"That thing can't even eat one of your fingers dummy!" Dylan sneered.

"Whatever, snakes are evil!"

"Yet you picked one up and tried to throw it at a girl. You're stupid." David said as he walked off with Dylan, the corn snake, and the no longer scared girl.

"Girls have cooties, and now you do too!" Isaiah shouted with a smug sense of arrogance. He was rewarded with five hands giving him the middle finger.

"See, these aren't going to hurt you. And if they DO bite you, it just stings like a really small tack," Dylan said.

"And they eat mice and baby rats, before they can get into your house," David added, noting that the girl was now trying to hold the snake.

"It's cold!" she half-shrieked. She looked uncomfortable, but it was retreating.

"He shouldn't've done that. If he really thinks girls have cooties, why's he trying to touch you?" Dylan asked while making sure the snake didn't fall off, not expecting an answer.

"Other than _you two_ boys are stupid! Stupid little dummies!" came the reply from the girl. "My name's Jessica." Before they could give their names she kissed each one on the cheek and skipped off, smiling.

"I think we're gonna get picked on _so _much more now Dylan."

"You're prolly right. We should wash our hands so we don't get sick."

"Girls don't have cooties." David smirks as he walks off to the bathrooms.

"Snakes do though," as he tries to keep up with his friend.

A week after that there were no teasing or taunts. It seems that an Irish-Italian boy and a white boy making a girl not afraid of snakes, and telling off the leader of the third grade boys in his own language, made an impact. After the Pledge of Allegiance a flyer was passed out. David and Dylan had the first two copies:

New at Buchannan Elementary:

Glee Club

Paid for with a grant from VH1's _Save the Music_

Open to grades 1-3 and 4-6

"Mrs. Hubbard, what's a 'Glee Club?'" David asked.

"It's a club where you sing and dance, and if your teacher there thinks you're good enough, you compete against other schools."

Interested, Dylan asked "So, it's like soccer or baseball, only no showers and you play music?" _Awesome. If I get to keep my clothes on I can stay safe._

"Exactly. And some famous people have done Glee Club while they were in school. It's better to start music in school rather than trying to live hand-to-mouth while you form a band and get good on your own."

"So, you're saying that we can go from losers to, like, 'Tool' or 'Aerosmith' by doing this?" asked one of the most annoying kids in the class.

"No, but you have a better chance. And it'll at least make math and English easier for you," Mrs. Hubbard said with a tone that indicated that the subject was closed.

David and Dylan looked at each other, grinned, and made plans to audition. Dylan sends a text to Mama (David's mom):

- They just made a Glee Club. Gonna audition, 'Boys & Girls' by Ayumi. :-)

A few minutes later:

- Good luck! Love you! *hugs*, on both boys phones.

David sent a message to Dylan:

-srsly? 'Boys & Girls?' Will they kno it's even music?

- Duh! They're not dum!

The whole class jumped as a yard stick slammed against the board, ending the argument.

-JUMP-

It wasn't a bad year. Buchannan's Muse won their Sectionals and Regionals with David and Dylan as leads. David had a smooth high Tenor, and Dylan had a comforting mid-Alto (which annoyed Dylan - it reminded him that he was still in a girl's body). They placed ninth in the first round of Nationals, but only finished third in the final round. The Clovis High Sonic Brimstone came in first, with some club called Vocal Adrenaline coming in second. David swore that those Clovis kids smelled like hayseed, meth, and pot.

During the summer D&D did their normal things, but found time to try new songs and dances. Auntie and Uncle finally came back from their assignment in Japan mid-July (they worked for the State Department) and handed the boys a box of CDs and PS2 games. They of course had to _read _what each case said, which was easy. As both pairs of parents nodded to each other. D&D didn't care what they were gonna talk about - they had new music and games. The fact they were in Japanese didn't faze them.

"How are the boys doing?" Diane asked with a hint of nervousness.

"They're both fine..." Paul trailed off.

"But David found out about Dylan, about the _Trans _thing." Mary finished for her husband. Her voice was caring, as if relaying a story about _any _sibling problems.

"I see," Adam says as he looks upstairs.

"Nononono! We're gonna listen to Kuraki Mai, **then **play X-2!" Dylan shouted.

"Nah-uh! We're gonna listen to **Glay**, then Ms. Kumi, **then **play Devil May Cry 2!" David retorted, making clomping sounds as the boys ran around the room on the second floor.

"Don't you **DARE **touch that stereo Davy!" Dylan yelled in a not-age-appropriate, playful tone.

"You don't think, that they're both, gay, do you?" Diane asked in more of a resigned manner than expecting to be told 'no.'

"While they are getting along very well, this is a bit, _different_, than normal. I'm ok if they are, as long as they understand that they should be, _discreet_, about any feelings they may have," Paul provided the answer even though one wasn't needed.

"What's the game plan Paul? We can't keep **both **secrets, if in fact they are both gay. This isn't exactly the best neighborhood for acceptance," Adam rambled out.

"I'm not worried about our _neighbors_ Adam. While you were gone the Hazadi's oldest daughter came out during her Spring Break visit. Her parents even invited her girlfriend to church with them on Easter. There was a lot of crying, but no yelling," Mary said, not in her nurse's tone but her maternal, protective tone.

"And I remember some of the families talking about going to the Pride march in Detroit before it was cancelled," Diane added, with little strength in her voice.

"I don't care if we have to leave the church - my family comes first. And Dylan **IS **a son to me," Paul said with a defiance that neither Diane nor Adam had heard before.

The four adults locked hands, placed their heads together, and prayed that their boys would stay safe, that no one would _dare _to lay their hands or even words on their Princes.

Not knowing what was going on downstairs, the two boys' rough-housing ended in a kiss. David sat up, looked at his friend, and began tearing up. The two boys didn't understand _exactly _what had happened, but they knew that most of the adults they knew wouldn't understand, that the other kids at school wouldn't even try to. They decided to try out 'Para Para Paradise,' which had its own controller. They didn't speak for the remaining 9 hours they'd be awake.

When it came time to go to bed, David decided to lay facing his friend, and placed his arm over his chest. Dylan held his arm, knowing that if it _was _wrong to do this, someone would separate them.

When Diane checked on their boys later that night, she smiled at how innocent and peaceful the two looked. She hadn't seen her nephew that relaxed since he first met Paul. She quietly walked downstairs, looked at her husband and new 'in-laws,' and silently sobbed. They all knew that their lives just got a lot harder. But they wouldn't run. They had two boys to take care of, and **FUCK ANYONE **who tried to bully them to do or be what they weren't.

No one noticed that even though the clock said 11:19, no one had spoken in over ten hours.

-JUMP-

The subdivision was close knit. Everyone was family, so when the tagging started everyone knew it wasn't any of them. A small pink "Fag" on the Karofsky's garage door, an "Abomination" poster on the Howard's front door. The boys were careful after that incident in July. They never held hands outside the house; they only whispered Japanese or French to each other when they wanted to talk about personal things. That seemed normal since most of the music they listened to was from Japan or France, so everyone just assumed it was music for Glee Club.

Then, a week after Regionals, the phone rang. _That's unusual, _David thought. _No one calls the landline after 9p.m._

There was some hushed talking, a scream, and then 'calm' rushing as Auntie and Uncle left. David carefully pulled himself out of Dylan's embrace and tried to sneak downstairs to see what happened. He saw Mrs. Aziz on the couch tossing something into the fireplace.

"Mrs. Aziz? Isn't it a bit warm to have a fire going?" David asked.

"It's nothing David. You should go back to sleep. I'll tuck you back in."

David was able to jumble the torn poster board and fill in the blanks:

"Faggots and their Allies

Will Burn in Hell!"

David began to cry. He knew something had happened to one of his parents.

"This isn't your fault David. This, _isn't_, your, **fault**!"

"Yes it is," he said as he fought the urge to go into a full-out bawl fest.

Dylan began to wake up and noticed David wasn't there. He heard crying on the stairs, and Mrs. Aziz speaking. He slowly approached the pair.

"What's happening? Did something bad..." Dylan stopped as he saw what David had just seen. "What else did they do? Why did Auntie and Uncle leave?"

"How do you know they left?" Mrs. Aziz asked, trying to not answer the question.

"I smell exhaust. Please answer me Mrs. Aziz, what _else _happened?" Dylan asked with a cutting edge to his voice.

"... It's Mary." She held David tighter and reached for Dylan's hand. "Someone managed to cut her brake lines and she crashed. The doctors said that she isn't seriously hurt, but it could've been much worse." She was thankful these two angels knew her language. Unlike her children David and Dylan didn't complain about speaking Chaldean. As a matter of fact, they _asked _to learn it. Being in that Glee Club helped them lose any trace of American accent from the language.

"You're taking us to the hospital. Or the police station if they have the Goddamn coward there!" Dylan seethed in Japanese. It was his default language when he got angry, and he didn't care if only David understood.

"They're prolly just getting someone to examine the car," David replied, gaining some control over the tears. "I want to see mom," he looked up at his neighbor.

"Ok, but it's not my fault if you get grounded," she gave a fake smile, noting that it didn't work. For a second, she had forgotten that all three of them spoke English.

-JUMP-

"We did it!" Shouted David as they entered the Green Room. "We flippin' won Nationals!"

"You guys were AWESOME! And Kelly, who knew you could do a _quadruple _back flip?" Dylan exclaimed while hugging the girl.

"You two told me to go for it, and I did! It was actually pretty easy, and FUN!" as Kelly jumped and spun.

"How did you come up with that song? And the dancing?" Ms. Scottland asked.

Dylan, being calmer at the moment, opened David's travel bag and pulled out the 'Grow into One' CD. Ms. Scottland's expression was at first insulted, then confused.

"I don't understand. I assume the songs are in Japanese?"

David answered the question. "They are. We just translated it and got it to fit."

"And my Tío y Tía brought the music video for it too. We had some blanks to fill in," Dylan added.

"However you got it, we won with it! You guys are _soooo _awesome!" squeed Alan, the only boy with a voice approaching a Baritone. He couldn't carry a tune with a black hole though...

When the boys got home, they went into David's house, which _shouldn't _happen as Mama and Papa were out of town for some kind of education thingy. They were supposed to be at _Dylan's_.

"Auntie, what's going on? Why are we _here_?" David asked.

"Nothing's going on. Our house's being fogged for termites," Diane replied in a wavering tone.

D&D looked at each other, nodded, and ran across the street. "There isn't a tent guys!" Dylan shouted behind his shoulder, in Mandarin (Tío y Tía were gonna be in China in about a year, so he helped them study).

"D&D, get your asses _back __**here**_!" screamed Adam at the top of his lungs. This having never happened before, the two stopped. Then they saw it. The front window was gone, and burned drapes now framed the frame.

"Is this because we're Xìngfú ma?" Dylan asked, not sure if he got the word right, not looking away.

"You mean _gay_, and no. Just because some people don't like Shìqíng de doesn't mean they can do stuff like this," Adam weakly replied.

"It isn't Shìqíng de Uncle, it's _what you are_," David replied as he hugged Dylan and walked back to his house. "Does this happen every day?"

"Every week, yes," Diane whispered, unable to stop her tears.

"We'll stop being friends! We can even go to different schools," David offered, desperately.

"That won't stop it. _WE _are what they don't like. Not being friends won't stop this. Snipers, on the other hand..." Dylan smirked, his eyes lighting for a brief instant.

"That _could _be an option Adam," Diane smirked, playing into her nephew's game. "We just need a **perfect **clean up team."

"How about just firebombing the non-Chaldean churches?" offered Mr. Az-Maliki. "That could eat up their funds for a few years?"

Adam, exhausted, spat out "Can't do that one without you guys being found guilty. The smarter the believer..."

"...The less innocent they are. I sadly see your point Adam. I am so sorry that this is happening to your families."

"Thank you for catching the jackass who did this. We owe you," Diane sweetly said.

"Don't be foolish. You and Adam are like my own brother and sister! And family does for family, no matter what!"

David and Dylan rush and hug Mr. Az-Maliki, mumbling "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry! God made you the way he did for a _reason_! You are _not _broken or _wrong_. You are a creation of God. Do not ever forget that!" he replied in a serious, parental tone. He gave the boys a last quick squeeze and led them to the front door.

As their family entered the house, the parents mouthed a "Thank You," while tears streamed down their faces. The neighbor simply squeezed their shoulders and gave a knowing nod.

With the family safely inside he sent up a prayer:

"Heavenly Father, please deliver this family from the torment of their torturers. Open their tormentors hearts and minds, show them Your Love, to soften their hearts from the cold stone they have become. Amen."

A funny thing they don't teach you in Bible School - God can only work on people if they have something _remotely _similar to a soul...

-Final JUMP-

It was the last day of school, and D&D were miserable. After one of their houses was repaired, the other was damaged. Last night they had barely escaped being hit with a rock, cut with the shards from their exploding TV, then almost shot as they tried to flee the room.

_This is __**really **__extreme. It hasn't worked in two years, why do they keep doing it? I haven't done anything to __**them**__, _David thought. _Maybe they're just soulless zombies that haven't zombified yet?_

_Maybe they're just utter assholes who don't give a shit!_ Dylan thought, in response to David's musings. Both boys giggled as they shared the knowledge that they were so close, they could hear each other's thoughts, even if they were in Japanese and separate classrooms.

_Careful! If anyone hears you cussing they'll wash your brain out with bleach!_

_Like anyone'll ever know!_

David was trying to suppress his giggles so hard that he had to pee, so he raised his hand and asked for a bathroom pass. With a nod he left the classroom and proceeded to the boys room next to the high school dugouts. Baseball might be a sport worth looking to, if he wasn't so scrawny.

He turned the corner and instantly began to run back the other way. There were almost 30 high school guys, from Roosevelt. He recognized the jackets as both the _hockey _and _football _teams. He didn't get far though as a few of them had snuck up behind him.

"Where's your fag friend, bitch-boy?" sneered a bald white guy. His belt buckle was huge and said "Pussy Pleaser."

"Eat shit fucker," David defiantly in Chaldean, knowing instantly that it wasn't a good idea.

Another boy, from the hockey team, punched David in the back of the head. "Don't speak sand-nigger to us _faggot_!"

Through the pain David managed "A racist, what a surprise," before sweeping every leg he could reach. He tried to run for it and failed, getting slammed into the dugout.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to beat you until he shows up then, won't we?"

"Drop dead closet-case!" David shouted. For some reason the words _We will NOT be bullied into being something we're not _rang through his mind.

"THAT, is not a choice!" As yet another one of the teenagers proceeded to loosen some of David's teeth.

"OUCH! WHAT THE..!" Cried Dylan as he sat in Mrs. Schwabeckers class, grabbing the left side of his face.

"IS there a problem Dylan?" she impatiently said.

_David's in trouble_, Dylan thought as someone landed a knee to the gut. Dylan barely got to the trashcan before he retched.

"Nurses office, **NOW**!" screamed Mrs. Schwabecker, insulted that someone would send their sick child to school rather than a doctor.

Dylan ran out of the classroom and let himself be pulled to David. He winced as he felt his right arm being twisted, groaned as he felt a kick to the crotch (not looking forward to that when it's possible), and screamed when he felt teeth being broken. In that 45 seconds, Dylan's heart stopped, and his blood became colder than dry ice.

His fists clenched, his face became what he thought was Punisher-like (it was), and he _forced _the same into David. David threw off the four teens holding him, even managing to break one of their jaws, and ran beside his friend.

_If the First _had _a voice, a _real _one, it sounded like this _David thought.

"Leave my friend, and my **family**, _**ALONE**_!" Dylan bellowed to the crowd of semi-beaten teens. His words echoed off the few walls that were around.

"Fuck you you little faggot!" the largest one said.

"What are _you _doing being 250, lard-ass!" If Dylan's words had mass, that guy'd be dead now.

The crowd charged both boys, and they now had one mind and one body. When a hand grabbed an arm, it was ripped away, when a foot came up for a kick, it was twisted. After a few minutes, both boys were slammed onto a tree. Dylan was dragged away, David forced to his knees.

"Let me **go, **_**NOW**_!" Dylan ordered, no change to the First Evil's tone.

"Oh, we got something **special **for you macho-faggot!" the lard-ass said, sneering the whole time.

"You like boys, how about you try a MAN!"

"And you have a man, where, exactly?" David shouted, smirking because he knew he was right. And he found his evil voice. He was treated to a cleated kick to the chest.

"Take that faggot's pants off, we'll do it right here!" cheered who was obviously the captain of the hockey team at Roosevelt.

Panicking, Dylan managed to kick the four teens holding his legs down and kicked the other three. _He _was treated to a cleated kick to the left side of his neck. When the teens had managed to tear his pants off, the ones not holding him down took a step back.

"Well well, looks like we're gonna make a _woman _out of you..." Lard-ass cooed.

_No, NO, __**FUCK NO! **__David, block me out! _Dylan screamed as loud as his mind would let him. He saw glimpses of David wincing between the pervert's arm and torso and heard _I'm sorry, I can't. I won't let you suffer alone._

_You __**have to! PLEEEASE! **_It was too late, they started.

Every time David tried to look away, he was kicked or punched.

After the fifth one, Dylan stopped feeling. He silently prayed that each one of them would drop dead.

When they were finished with Dylan, they started to march to David.

Dylan felt David's fear, and not wanting him to _directly _suffer what he had, leapt up and gave a twist.

The mob turned and saw Lard-ass on the ground, not moving, head twisted in a manner only seen in zombie movies like Resident Evil.

_Grab, the... branch... _As Dylan lurched forward. Through his broken jaw and sheared joints he said "Don't... FUCK... _WITH... MY... __**FAMILY!**_"

SQUASH as a branch swung, felling two more of the teens. The rest ran, not even seeing the police charging them.

Dylan collapsed as David ran over to him, pulling him into his arms.

_Don't die, please? I'll get stronger and protect you better!_

_This isn't your fault Davy. It isn't our fault..._

_We're not normal! If we tried to be normal..._

_This... isn't something we... _Dylan uses his last bit of strength to touch his friends face, his other hand on his arms, his hair a disgusting red, not the fiery copper it normally is.

_Promise me you won't die..._

_I, can't do... that..._

_Promise ME!_

_...I'll, do what... I can..._

_**PROMISE! **_David doesn't know a life without his friend, someone to accept that he's _different_, and is dying now trying to have protected him.

_...I... ... ... Pro...mi...se_

"Please, **HELP ME!**" David screams, picking up his friend and running to a red van with lights. They take Dylan and forcibly carry him to another one.

David feels like he's dying too...

...

One month passes. David's mostly healed, he only has three dental appointments left, and there's only a small scar on his scalp. He used to like having Auntie and Uncle over, but now everyone's sad, and he knows why.

Dylan, however, isn't as lucky. He's bruised, still a little bloody, and his eyes aren't even moving, _Which means he's not dreaming _David notes. Because he was lucky _or just too bull-headed, as Dad would say, _he's holding on. The doctors have just given up, but there's a new one. He says that he'll start 'fixing' Dylan, which Auntie says will give him the right body.

_Can you hear me Dyl?_

_... ... ... barely..._

_You need to wake up! I miss you..._

_... I'm... trying..._

_In case I don't get to ever tell you again, _David begins crying. Mom and Uncle look at him with confused expressions. _I love you._

_... I know. I love you too Davy. _The heart monitor gives two short, loud beeps, then resumes its normal slow, quiet beeps.

"We should uh, probably go home now. We've been here for two days," Adam says, not really meaning it.

"I want to stay here, in case he wakes up," David protests. _And I want to tell you with my voice, not my mind._

_... I remember... my promise... I, I WON'T... die..._

"Ok mommy," David says heartlessly, "Let's go home."

David never finds out that they were there while the ATF took all of the Howards' belongings out of the house. The basement was pipe-bombed and their kitchen was now in the basement.

...

Three months later. Everyone had to be split up. While Dylan's house was demolished after being bombed again (the first round of assailants were convicted and sentenced to two life sentences), Dylan was still in a coma. His 'voice' was weaker, and wasn't always there. He looked better but was still connected to machines.

_Dylan, can you hear me?_

_..._

_Dylan, you have to wake up. I'm scared._

Barely audible, Dylan replied. _I can't stop being... so tired, all the... time._

_More assholes blew up your house... we abandoned ours..._

_I'm... sorry... I shouldn't have, I... should have been a girl..._

"You're not a girl! You're my friend and I love you and you're _going _to wake up!" Dave blurted out at triple speed, shocking Diane, Mary, and Adam.

"Honey, who are you talking to?" Mary asked, positive her son had finally gone insane.

"I'm talking to Dylan and he needs to listen!"

"I'm sure he's listening David," Diane said, trying to calm her other son down with what she _hoped _was a soothing voice.

_Squeeze my hand Dylan! You have to do it! _David said, desperate to have _someone _to hold him again, to make sure Dylan _never _got hurt again.

After several minutes, David pleaded again, verbally. "Please, you _have to do it..._"

Dylan's hand barely moved as it tried to squeeze his friends' hand.

David gently raised the hand and kissed it. "Now, you have to wake up..."

...

David took off his shoes, carefully moved all the tubes and IVs away, and lay next to his friend.

"I'm not leaving until he wakes up!"

...

It's Halloween. Neither house is standing, just empty holes covered with fiberboard. There aren't any trick-or-treaters in sight, even from the roof.

David _can _dance again, but has no desire to.

He can sing again, but every time he tries, he breaks down and cries uncontrollably.

He walks into, well, _someone's _dining room (he doesn't remember where he's at anymore. It's a different neighbor each day.

"You can't do that Adam!" his dad says.

"You think this' **easy**? There's no other way. I don't care if everyone here's willing to give _everything _for us. We can't ask for it and we can't accept it!" Auntie screeches, beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"Paul, what if it were David, lying there, with them and Dylan?" mom asks, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He's **our **son too, just as much as **yours**!" Paul bellows, his voice sounding like he's about to have to kill his own heart.

"I'm... sorry. But, this..." Uncle waves to the two empty lots and partially burned-out garages, "this _**MUST **_end!"

"What about David? This'll kill him too..." Paul pleads like a man searching for _ANY _answer other than the one given.

"We..." Diane starts, then finds her words. "don't believe he can _live _like **this**. These motherfuckers **won't **give up until we do this."

David knows what they're going to do, so he marches to them.

"I'm going to hold him while you do it. And don't _**fucking **_tell me 'no!'" His face is beet red, and, sadly, this will be his calmest response for quite some time.

"As you wish," Diane says between sobs. She offers David her hand, and for the first time, he slaps it away. Hard.

The doctors turn off the machines that are making him breathe.

_I'm so sorry Dyl..._

_...You don't need to be..._

The doctors turn off the machines that are making his heart pump blood.

_I'm going to miss you every day..._

_...I'm, going to... miss you too..._

They turn off the drip that's keeping him nourished.

_I love you Dyl... please stay alive..._

_I'll try... for you..._

Nine minutes after the machines are turned off, Dylan stops working.

_I'm sorry... Da...vy..._

_...I'm going with you..._

After Dylan's been gone for five minutes, David feels himself turn off. No emotions, no hope, nothing. He carefully slips away from his friends husk, closes his friends eyes, kisses his cheek, and walks off.

David and Dylan were born in the same year, on the same day, at the same time.

David and Dylan died on the same day, Halloween, 2004, at 3:05p.m. Which would also be the same time the New Directions began rehearsals in just over seven years.


	2. Ch 2  Opposite Sides of the Coin

Author's note:

In the previous chapter I got my chronology wrong: The New Directions formed in 2009, so it is _five _years, not _seven._ I am new to this and assumed I could change it after submission. I am sorry for getting this basic fact wrong.

Also, I will _not _acknowledge the fact David Karofsky is on the hockey team. While it was in his first lines, it may have just been spoken wrong.

I had wanted to use the side-carrots to indicate non-English dialogue and inner-monologue, but they get removed from all my documents, so I settled on underlining it. This'll make songs harder, but I think it'll work out ok.

Other than that, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and that you'll like this chapter.

And _no_, I will not have a Kurtofsky-type relationship in this story. That would defeat the purpose of introducing a new character and making an Alternate Universe. There _will _however be a possible friendship in the future.

Opposite Sides of the Coin

David didn't like this town, not that he cared about it. _Lima, Ohio. Really? Dad's new office had BETTER be dirt cheap._ He was so caught up in what was left of his inner monologue he didn't notice a husky black kid almost _drop _his bike next to him.

"Hi! I'm Azimio. I live at the other end of the street. Where're you from?"

"Ann Harbor," David hoped the lack of giving a shit in his voice gave a clue. _Nope_.

"That's not _too _far away. You didn't tell me your name."

"David, but if you want to be my friend you'll call me Karofsky. Like a sports star." David hoped that this would make this kid go away. He didn't want any friends. They either died or ran away.

"So, you want help with these boxes Karofsky? I'm pretty strong. And you can call me 'Z.' Makes it easier to say."

"Sure."

"You don't talk much, do you Karofsky?"

"Not anymore. My best friend died twice. He's the only one I ever trusted."

"Dude, that's whack! But, um, _twice_?" Azimio was genuinely confused. Death was just once, right?

"Before we ended up in the hospital, then when our parents decided to pull the plug. A bunch of bastards..." Karofsky caught himself and finished with "beat us up pretty good. They never explained why."

"Oh... _wow..._" was all Azimio could manage. He followed his new friend into the house.

"Mom, this is Azimio, and he's gonna help me load up my room."

"Ok," Mary replied. "Azimio, I want you to write your phone number down so I can call your parents and let them know you're here."

"You got it Mrs. K!" he bellowed from the top of the staircase.

"So, you ever play Halo?" David asked.

Azimio looked at his new friend as if he had just turned into a fishstick, went backwards through a processing plant, and dived back into the ocean.

"Um, I take it you _don't _speak Japanese, even though your name's Japanese."

"Why would I speak Japanese? I mean, I like anime and all," Azimio replied indignantly.

_Well, there's some hope after all then, _Karofsky thought. "You know that when they re-dub anime it's pretty different. I mean, _Sailor Moon's _kinda ranchy..."

"Dude, you know some pretty big words there. Well, uh, I guess, maybe you could teach me Japanese then? Just so I can find out about that myself?" Azimio replied, not sure if this guy was serious.

"Sure," Karofsky replied, "but we don't speak it outside of the house."

_Wow, some major crap must've hit the fan back in Michigan, _Azimio thought while saying "You've got a deal. Hey, is that a PS2?"

"Yeah. It has a mod chip that my... _friend,_ made. Well, he says he made it but I never saw him do it."

"And that's why you can play all these Japanese games with the weird controls?" Azimio said as he fiddled with the sensors for Para Para Paradise.

Karofsky rushes over, takes them carefully out of his new friend's hands, and sets them down. "Sorry, just... those were a gift..."

"Sorry man. What exactly is this though? I'm interested if there's hot Asian chicks involved!"

_Maybe I can find a way for this guy to 'teach' me how to blend in, _he thought as he explained Para Para and how now that it's dying down in Japan it's catching on among the Comic-Con part of the Fandom in the States.

"Ok, but I'm **not **doing this outside the comfort of my house or here."

"Deal."

As the boys finish putting away all the stuff and braking down the boxes, there's one left. The one with stuff shared by D&D.

"First Place National Amateur Show Choir Competition, Buchannan Elementary, 2004. Don't you compete against High Schools and Colleges there?" Azimio asks.

"That's the last thing we did together before..." Karofsky slams out before weakly grabbing the plaque and putting back in the box.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two were close?"

"...Yeah. Let's do something else."

"Ok, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen."

"Not gonna happen. Let me show you the dance moves. It's gonna look weird but just go with it."

"Alright, but only because there's hot Asian chicks in it," Azimio says jokingly. The expression on his friend's face shows it didn't get conveyed. _This is one messed-up white kid. But he's kinda cool and hasn't made a 'black' joke yet._

As the boys begin playing the game Mary looks in. The vibe's different, a little tense. She catches her son's eyes for a second, but her son wasn't behind them. _Please God, please tell me we did the right thing..._

...

_Where am I, _Dylan thought as he tried to push through what felt like a decade of sleep. He couldn't feel David or smell any of his family. Even the air was different. _Is this Purgatory? Were the Catholics right this whole time?_

"Where am I?" Dylan asked in Japanese, not expecting a response. All he could see were blurred shapes and light.

"Don't ever speak to me in **Japanese **ever again young one," came a harsh and thickly accented reply. Even through this haze Dylan could tell this guy was insulted.

"I'm sorry... I can't, really see anything..." Dylan replied in Arabic. If the nurse in the room was really from the Philippines, he would have gone to school in Saudi Arabia or the U.A.E.

"I will consider your apology. But what made you think I knew Arabic?"

_He really needs to work on his English, _Dylan thought. "You're a nurse, and Filipino, right? You would've had to go to a school in the Middle East."

"Yes, Saudi Arabia. How do you know that?"

"Please, don't speak English. Your accent's too thick. I'll help you with that if you teach me your language."

"You're in no condition for that. Besides, I speak _both _of our languages," the nurse said, wondering if this boy was even American.

"Then... please, teach... me," Dylan replied, wondering why he had such a hard time breathing. He got his answer when he started gagging.

"SHIT!" the nurse spat as he began to pull the breathing tube. He wasn't trained to do it, but there wasn't time to pull in another nurse.

After the tube was out and a small team both dressed-down the nurse and agreed that the tube could stay out, it was just the boy and the nurse.

"So, that's the first word you decided to teach me in Tagalong?"

"Not really. I'm sorry about that."

"Where am I?"

"You're at the University of Chicago Medical Center."

"Chicago? Where's my friend David?"

"There were not any ... (unclear) ..."

"Your Arabic's much clearer than your English."

"You're very rude for a boy that was brought in barely alive."

"I'm Dylan... wait, you said _boy_?"

"Yes. Unless girls have boy parts these days. I'm Jun."

Dylan weakly smiled. At least _that _part was over. "Where are my Aunt and Uncle?"

"They said they'd be back later, that they needed to file some more paperwork somewhere."

"So, teach me your languages, please?" _Anything to take my mind off how alone I am. For the first time I can remember, I can't hear Davy in my thoughts._

"Sure, but it isn't easy. What _other _languages can you speak?"

"French... Chaldean... Spanish... Arabic... and Japanese. Oh, and Mandarin."

"WOW! This may be easy then."

Over the next month Dylan would not see his aunt and uncle, and would not have an explanation as to why he was in Chicago. He did, however, learn Tagalong and Filipino, and that he was still having screws and plates removed that were keeping his bones in place. When his aunt and uncle _did _show up, he knew that they were going to have a _**very **_unpleasant conversation.

"Dylan, you know you're a complete boy now, right?" Diane asked. _Why is she so sad? _he thought.

"I do. And I know that I had to be splinted back together."

"Try to stay in one language sweetie," Adam replied, not sure if he understood that last part of his nephew's comment.

"Where're Mama, Papa, and David?"

"... we... had to make a choice. Those people, they weren't stopping... so we..." Diane tried to explain, but became too emotional to finish.

"We... we had to 'pull the plug' on you back home. As far as anyone's concerned from there, you're... _dead,_" Adam finished.

Dylan sat up, ignoring the pain surging through his entire body. He eyed his aunt, then his uncle, then looked down.

"So, in order to protect everyone else, we had to, what? Take on Biblical amounts of pain?"

"I'm so sorry honey. There wasn't any other way!" Diane sobbed, holding Dylan's hand.

"The police, the FBI, **no one **would round up those bigots and send them to Gitmo?" he asked, knowing that there were people there who were just _talking _to suspected terrorists.

"Things kinda don't work like that for a family or two who get terrorized like we were," Diane replied, giving Dylan's hand a squeeze.

Tearing up, Dylan asked "Is there any way to _find _the other part of our family? Or am I supposed to just 'move on?'"

"You'll, have to... find a way," Adam weakly stated. "This didn't happen because of anything _you _did, or because of how you were born. It's because others are ignorant - "

"- Or utter, hopeless assholes!" Dylan seethed.

"The doctors say you'll be ready to leave in a week or two. You'll be in a wheelchair for awhile though," Diane replied, ignoring the swear-word that came from Dylan.

"Will I ever walk again?"

"It might take awhile sweetie," Adam replied, sounding truthful but not completely hopeful.

Dylan nods, takes his hand out of Diane's, and says, "I cheated death twice. Actually, I kicked his ass twice and ran back. I'd say _I'm _the one making the odds now." He turns to face his uncle, "And I **will **find them again, and I won't just walk again. I'll sing and dance too!"

"I'm sure you will champ," Adam says as he leads his wife out of the room. "We'll get the new apartment ready."

_Great. Being physically attached to idiots, _Dylan thought as he watched them leave the room. _I'm not going to just let this happen. I'm __**going **__to find David and show him I'm still alive. I just hope he doesn't change too much..._

...

_Well, this year has sucked! _Karofsky thought. Just before Christmas some kid named Finn Hudson decided to pants him after lunch while the class was in line waiting for the teacher. Before he could lift up his pants and jockeys, he started chanting "Pube-boy pube-boy!" Azimio beat Karofsky to the punch and broke Hudson's nose.

_Note to self: Torment that guy in High School. _he thought to himself. _Now on to something __**very **__sucky._ Mrs. & Mr. Adams agreed to let 'Z' come along on their trip to the cemetery. He had said that as his new best friend he should pay respect to the other for keeping him safe.

_Safe, right. I have all these secrets that are just going to mess me up and force me to marry a __**chick.**_ Karofsky thought to himself.

When the four of them got there Paul and Mary had the boys sit outside the office while they asked where the grave was. The boys knew each other pretty well by now, having _almost _the same kind of friendship D&D had. Z spoke up first.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me? Something tells me I might find out something here that you don't want me to know."

"Nope."

"Are you sure? I meant it when we first met. I won't judge you no matter what."

"I'm sure."

As Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky came out they whispered to Dave something that upset him, but he recovered quickly. Azimio didn't say anything until they got to where they apparently just had markers for people cremated. Dylan quickly placed two sticks of incense on either side and recited a short prayer in badly-spoken Arabic.

"Dude, when'd you learn that?" Azimio asked.

"He was Muslim."

"And the incense are Buddhist," Mary added.

Azimio saw the marker despite the Karofsky males trying to block it. _Emily Logan. _He pretended to not see it. He didn't expect to witness what happened next.

Dave began to pound the marker, crying. "You **PROMISED **to stay with me! Why didn't you fight harder?" The rest of the words were washed out by crying. Before Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky could console their son Azimio had the larger boy in a bear hug.

"I can't replace him, but _I'm _here. You're my brother now K."

The hug-back was enough to convince Azimio that he was right about his best friend. He didn't care. Whatever he needed to do to keep his brother safe, he'd play along with. Name-calling, locker-checks, slushies, dumpster-tossing, were all good and seemed to do the trick. His commitment would be tested once they got to High School though. _Could I help my brother bash the same people he was one of?_

In seventh grade Azimio had his mother order a copy of _Pricilla, Queen of the Desert. _He'd seen it once at his aunt's house and liked how bitchy the movie got. Dave's only response was "Faggy." _Okay, what else can I try?_

He ordered the first two seasons of _Will & Grace _in eighth grade_. _Dave stayed silent until the third disc when he sighed and said "Chick-Flick-On-TV." _Boy, he's really in the closet. At least he's clueless as to me knowing about him... or he could've brainwashed himself and believes he's straight._

He finds out about a party before Freshman year and drags Dave along. _There's a rumor that a gay kid'll be there. This should do it._ As Azmio and Dave walk in, there's a spry guy wearing a tan shirt, powder blue slacks, and barely combed curly hair. Azimio sees Dave give a quick glance at the guy, hears something about 'not getting it,' and walking off. _Okay, so this must've been how Atlas felt before finally being crushed by the world._

_Sure that guy was cute, but he might as well have been a girl, _Dave thought as he stormed out of the party. _What the fuck was Z thinking, taking him to a party where there was a flamer present. _When he was far enough away from the party, and no one was looking, he kicked a car door, which broke a toe. _Don't do that again unless you're wearing steel-toes._

As he sat and reset his toe he thought about the party. Would it really be so bad? _Seriously, could __**that **__happen here? No, no, not going to risk it. Just need to stay away from anyone who's out (like that idiot at the party) and flaming, and I'll be good. I can meet someone when I get to Northern California or New York. _Dave doesn't admit that just before seventh grade ended he had heard a kid that looked like Dylan singing _Worlds Apart _in a dream. That would've led to questions he didn't feel like being asked. _And why was that song stuck in my head? That was over a year ago now..._

Meanwhile, at the party, Blaine thought to himself _Whoever that guy that left was, he has issues. And a nice ass. And an attitude. _He went to the stereo, plugged in _Dirrty, _and sang his heart out. He got four phone numbers (all girls) and glares from some of the guys, whose girlfriends gave their numbers to the gay kid. As Blaine tried to leave he was confronted by a couple of those guys.

"What's the deal with hitting on our girls queer?"

"Yeah, what'd you do with them anyway?"

"Guys, girls like guys who know how to move. Try it. If you get good at dancing, your girlfriends won't ever say no to you," Blaine replied as he walked off.

"Huh," was the basic response.

"Great, some idiot hit my car," Blaine complained as he got into his car. Despite going along the same street Dave was walking, the two boys never saw each other.

...

Dylan, however, had different issues. He and Jun got to be good friends, and when Dylan asked if Jun was also a drag queen, there was an initial insult taken. When Dylan pointed out that he came in for his shift still smelling like perfume and wearing glitter on his cheeks, Jun dished out the whole story. It was no big deal, and Dylan came out for the first time.

"Really? but you're so young!"

"Do you think I was too young to know I was Trans too? I figured that out when I was _two!_"

"Gurl, no you didn't?"

"Yep," Dylan sighed. "I miss my family. I hope they're ok."

"I hope so too. Let's get you back in your chair." Jun moves to transfer him but is waved off.

"I can do it. And _yes, _I know the doctors said not to, but I don't care. I can't honestly stay in a wheelchair when I don't really need to."

Jun puts his hand on Dylan's shoulders, looks around, then whispers "Ok, NOW!"

Shaky and wobbly, Dylan moves from the exam table to the ground, and into the wheelchair. "I told you I can do it!"

"It looks like that hurt."

"A little. I was in hospital beds for seven months."

"I can't believe that just three months ago you were barely awake."

"And your accent was so thick you might as well have spoken Tagalong."

"Whatever," Jun says with a cheeky grin. He liked this kid, especially after hearing his life story. _No one should have to go through __**that **__much in an __**entire **__lifetime._

"Are my aunt and uncle here? I don't have any messages."

"We haven't gotten a call. I'll walk you out in case they're in the lobby."

"Thank you Jun."

They weren't in the Physical Rehabilitation lobby, or the Reconstructive Surgery lobby, or even in the General Admission lobby.

"Thanks Jun, but you better get back."

"Ok. See you Friday?"

"Of course!"

Dylan waved with his left hand as he dialed his uncle with his right.

"_It's Adam. I can't take your call right now, so..." _Dylan ended the call. _Straight to VM. _He dialed his aunt.

"_The wireless customer you're trying to reach cannot be located. Please try your call again later." Hmm, very odd since they were here this morning._

He dug out his Boost Mobile phone he kept for emergencies and tried the direct-connect.

- _Address not on Network. Check ID and try again._

_Hmm._

- _Invalid Address. Connection Failed._

_Well, shit. I'm glad the hospital pays for bus fare. _Dylan calls CTA and gets directions. _Holy Hell!_

Half a mile west to the 55

Enter the Green Line Station at Garfield

Green Line to Adams/Wabash Station

126 to Austin

Chicago Union Station Metra

BNSF to Berwyn Metra

1.5 miles to home

_I just might die after all... _Dylan thinks as he begins wheeling himself west. It works until he gets off the last train. He walks the last mile home, and somehow drags the chair up the stairs to the porch. The door slams open as Adam swiftly picks Dylan up, Diane grabbing the chair.

"What the _hell _happened? We told you we were going to be late!" Adam asks, not shouting.

"Jun and I talked for about half an hour, and we searched all the lobbies and waiting rooms. You weren't anywhere. And none of the cels went through."

"What are you talking about, they've been on the whole time!" Diane loudly says while pulling her phone out. Her expression changes to puzzlement. "Huh. 'Invalid SIM, please replace.'"

Adam checks his phone. "Hmm. 'No Service.' I'm gonna have a talk with Bell. Are you ok Dylan?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sore, prolly from not walking or moving much the last year or so."

"How far did you walk Dylan?" Diane asked, genuinely concerned that he was pushing himself too hard.

"Almost two kilometers."

"**WHAT?" **the adults said in unison. "That's **way **too far!"

"Like I said, I'm fine. Can we eat before I get tired?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll set the table," Diane said as she readied the wheelchair.

"I think I'll try walking," Dylan said as he began walking to the table. He looked a little drunk, but he just barely improved in the several dozen feet away the table was.

Adam and Diane just looked at each other blankly, each with an expression of "Damn!"

One thing that Adam and Diane did not know, and would not for awhile, is that Dylan had abandoned Islam and now applied Scientology principles to help him get through his issues. After his first experience with public transit, he found he could take a detour and go to a Dianetics Center on the way home. The counselor assigned by the hospital wasn't helping, as was prayer. He kept having nightmares where Dave would be beaten, like he had never stepped in. Others would have him screaming at Mama and Papa to not pull the plug, to just _really _fake his death. No amount of regression therapy or prayer made them go away.

After his first 'auditing' session (_which seemed right, _he thought, _since they label & file memories away like monthly inventory reports) _he was able to get Mama and Papa's attention in the dream. After just a month he was able wake himself from _any _nightmare he was having. When sixth grade started all of his classmates, along with his aunt and uncle, said that he was like a different person. Dylan credited him regaining his ability to walk. When seventh grade started, Dylan never even had a 'bad day' or even got annoyed. When he was leaving from his last auditing session, the center's director simply said "We've done all we can. Have a great life with a clear mind."

The last week of fifth grade he used a walker. He was only walking at half the speed of the other kids, but he was walking. Over the summer he brushed up on Para Para and coding. When tryouts came for soccer before Thanksgiving, he signed up and made the team. This earned him enough respect that he was named 'Most Popular' in the yearbook. In seventh grade, the last year he would be in Chicago, he joined the Glee Club again, and won Nationals by performing _Worlds Apart_. His dancing didn't feel as natural as before, but he was dancing. He was also lifting weights and often got mistaken as a member of a High School bodybuilding team.

When the school year ended Diane informed Dylan that they'd be moving to Lima, Ohio. When Dylan asked why, she simply said "We have a surprise for you." Adam said as a treat for making so much progress and not falling behind in his studies, they were taking a family vacation to Singapore. Dylan demanded a tattoo on the only part of his body it could be casually displayed, and got a yes. He knew just the design he wanted...

...

_So, this, is Lima, Ohio? _Dylan thought. It didn't seem that bad. It had a Denny's, a Sizzler, and from the usually half-full parking lot, Breadstix was the local diner. It was almost time to start school but he had been told to _not _unpack.

"Hey Dylan, can you come down to the basement?" Diane asked.

"Sure. Be right there!" Dylan hoffed. He put his Xbox controller down and went to the basement.

"Why the hell aren't there any lights?" Dylan said in the bitchiest voice he could muster. He found the switch at the bottom of the stairs and tapped it. What he saw was a shock.

"Suprise!" Shouted his aunt and uncle. The room was huge and looked like it was bigger than the whole house.

"It extends all the way to the property line!" Adam cheerily said. "I figured you deserve it, you know, after being in the hospital all that time and basically telling the doctors to shove it and being right. Plus testing well enough to get into West Point for the summer. We have _no _idea how you did that!"

"I applied for a little-known Cadet-Teaching position. Combat and Survival skills."

"And because you were able to hide being a Scientologist for so long," Diane added, beaming in her 'you just got caught' manner. "You stayed signed into your credit card last night. I creeped."

"Meh. I got sloppy did I?" Dylan playfully retorted as he began to explore the room. "What, exactly, do you think I'm gonna do with all this space, open a leather bar?" as he flashed a catty grin.

"Not in a residential zone, not in Ohio!" Diane said as she gave in to a laugh. This way you can have your privacy and we can have ours."

"You mean you two can 'role-play' and I won't have a clue or have to explain to my friends," Dylan responded with a sly grin. _Depending on how much they let me have for a decorating budget, I can do __**wonders **__with this._

Both adults did a spit-take. "Wha-wha-what?" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"I found the Japanese School-Girl outfit when I did laundry last week," Dylan replied casually. "It's ok though - it ain't like I haven't had fantasies of my own. Just not, you know, so pedestrian," he finished as he pulled a folder that was on a steel office desk. "This the budget and what-not?"

"Uh, yeah," Adam mumbled, obviously embarrassed. He looked to his wife, who was visibly blushing.

"Those are lists of contractors, suppliers, and bank notes. We don't have a mortgage, so as long as you don't start a fire..." she tried to finish, but couldn't. "I've... gotta go do something..."

"First things first, a small galley and an _outside _entrance. I don't want to have to explain 'No, no naughty phallic demon! I'll be a good girl!' to my friends if you're home long enough for a nooner," Dylan replied, knowing it would humiliate the guardians. It worked. Adam and Diane silently and robotically went upstairs.

_Hmm, Abrams Construction. Let's try them._

"Hello, Abrams Construction!"

"Hi, I'm Dylan Howard. I'd like to get an estimate for an outside entrance to a basement conversion."

"Ok. Stairway or ramp, and what are the dimensions of the wall we're using?"

"I'd like it to be handi-accessible, just in case I'm put in a wheelchair again, and the wall we're talking about is 30' by 17'."

"Did you say again? Because the owner's son was in an accident and is paralyzed from the waist-down."

"I did. I was assaulted a few years ago and was in a coma for six months. I regained my ability to walk again two years before doctors predicted."

"Good for you. The stairway's going to cost two thousand and a ramp isn't possible unless you want to give up inside space."

"Can you install a silent lift? Or at least a really quiet one?"

"Well, that one's five grand, but we'll knock off seven hundred if it's a combo."

"That sounds fine. Let's talk kitchens and soundproofing..."

After about twenty minutes he can get everything but the lighting he wants. He checks some sources and finds the ones he wants. After securing their delivery he calls back Abrams and gets confirmation that they can get the wiring out of the way and the controls. He plops on the sofa takes a nap.

...

Dave never went to the Sadie Hawkins dance. He was too brooding and curt with people for anyone to ask. Dylan, on the other hand, didn't have a choice. Janet Jeong made it her mission to take the cutest guy, and gay with visible scars, Dylan was cute. And his Air Force jROTC uniforms made him even cuter. To make sure he couldn't say no she asked him in the cafeteria, halfway through lunch.

"Hey Dylan, mind if I have a seat?" Janet asked coyly.

_Great, I'm not gonna get out of this, _Dylan thought_. At least she has some popularity, being a cheerleader and all. _"Sure Janet. Wanna talk about something?"

"Actually, yeah, I do. Do you wanna go to the Sadie Hawkins dance? Just dance and have fun?" She asked, knowing that he would most likely _not _say no, lest he be labeled an asshole.

"... You **do **know that I'm gay? And having the hottest girl as a date would make me a target for jackasses, right?" _That should do it - blow her off and come off as a heartbreaker._

_This guy's something else! Gotta try a new angle. _She leans in and whispers "We can make-out after. I don't care if you're thinking of a guy. I just want to see if there's any guys here _man _enough to handle a strong girl like me. And I know you'll be a gentleman the entire time."

_Shit. Well, what the hell... _"Sounds good. Just remember, no pink dresses, fruity spritzes, and use regular perfume. Deal?" _This should be deal-breaker, _Dylan thought. _Nope._

"Deal. Sealed with a kiss!" as Janet kisses Dylan on the cheek. She sneers at the looks as she and Dylan are getting.

"Dude, how do _you _get all the hot chicks?" Scott Cooper asks, genuinely offended that Janet didn't even look at him.

"Because I'm not an arrogant douchbag?" Dylan replied, turning to face Scott, the single gold bar on his uniform reflecting some of the rooms' lighting onto his hockey jersey.

"That's it!" Scott snapped and approached Dylan. Dylan stood up and caught the other boys' fist with ease. Scott's expression turned to mild panic as Dylan pulled him closer - too close.

"So, straight-boy," Dylan cooed, pulling Scott even _closer_. "Do you think that even _you,_" Dylan's lips are just three centimeters from Scott's now, "can resist me..?" Everyone who can see this spectacle is cheering and cat-calling now, which is causing further humiliation to Scott.

For a brief second, Scott considers kissing Dylan. After all, he's pretty popular, what hair _is _visible is a kinda-hot fiery copper, and he _always _smells good (even now his breath smells like green tea and mint). Then he remembers that Dylan's trying to knock him down a peg, to "teach him a lesson" or some shit like that.

"Knock it off queer-bait!" Scott shouts as he breaks free of the grip, falling to the ground as the grip was intentionally weakened at _just _the right time. Scott jumps to his feet and bolts out of the cafeteria, just as the jROTC director walks in.

"Lieutenant, what were you doing to that civilian child?"

"Nothing Colonel, just teaching him a lesson in 'Not being a douchebag' sir," Dylan replied, hoping his newfound acting skills had worked.

Sizing up his best recruit yet (no one had _ever _earned a promotion in a program he ran, much less got one **before **starting, much less getting an offer to go to West Point for the summer), he decides it's best to not ask questions. This Howard kid was some catch.

"Don't go too far Howard."

"Advice noted sir. May I help with something else sir?"

"No fall-in today, cadets can just go home."

"Understood sir. Thank you sir." Dylan nods and salutes, and the Colonel leaves... just before the bell signaling the end of lunch. The rest of the week's spent gossiping about why _anyone _would refuse getting macked on by one of the 5 hottest guys in the school, and if Scotty would've let Dylan use tongue...

...

The dance was pretty lame. The music suggestions made by the students seemed to fall on deaf ears (other than Savage Garden). The punch was watered-down Hawaiian Punch, the air was stuffy, and the heater was set to normal even though most of the people in the gymnasium were lightly sweating. Dylan had rented a tux (he was still growing both in height and in muscle. He was more defined and solid than _Jacob _from Twilight). Janet wore a beautiful dark purple, strapless dress. With her hair dyed plum and her skin tone, she looked like a Goddess. They spent most of the night together dancing with each other, other couples, a few of the guys there even danced with Dylan.

"Not bad Noah! I can see why you'd be competition if I were into chicks," Dylan said after a fairly fast 80's dance number.

"I'm only doing this because Julie said it would turn her on," Noah replied. _Not that this wasn't, in fact, kinda a turn on for him. Maybe I can use him to get more chicks?_

"Considering that it's like 75 in here and I see nipp, I'd say 'Mission Accomplished.' Go while the gettin's good!" Dylan smiles as he pushes Noah over to Julie.

Janet and a girl from the Flag Squad come walking over arm-in-arm. "So, Dylan, wanna bail? The limo driver said it's ok to drop her off first. Her date left to do some 'real partying,'" she said with air quotes.

"Sure. I got to dance with at least _one _cute, darker-skinned guy," he replied, looking at Noah Puckerman briefly. "And it seemed to do quite a number on Julie Burnside!" He nodded in their direction as an English teacher broke them apart from their make-out session.

"Let's go then!" laughed the other girl. Dylan saw that, despite a dramatic make over, this was Karen DuBouis. _That must've taken a few days... her eyebrows were thicker than mine!_

At Dylan's house the lights were just turning off as the limo took off back to its company's lot. Dylan had explained how his aunt and uncle were usually off on assignment now that he'd recovered and they'd have the house to themselves. He didn't tell her that 1) his room was in the basement and 2) they didn't need to use the house entrance to get in.

"Hey, what are we doing? Isn't _that _the front door?" Janet said as Dylan tapped a keycard against a door on the garage.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, my room's in the basement. I got a separate entrance made. I _don't _want to have to walk in on my aunt and uncle." Dylan replied while gently leading his 'date' in.

"Oh naughty demon, PLEASE! I'm a _small _girl and can't _possibly _take all those tentacles!" Janet mocked in Korean. She hadn't realized she did it but _did _catch Dylan smirking. _Oh my God does he know Korean?_

"You'll have to teach me. Can you read and/or write too? I only know about, three hanji," Dylan replied. "I made out something about a small girl and a demon." He was smiling, flashing his perfect teeth.

"Um, yeah, sure," she replied shyly. _Damn! When he smiles like that the scar behind his left eye creases and makes him _almost _irresistible..._

"Thanks!" Dylan sweetly replies, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Do you want normal lighting, 'mood' lighting, daylight?"

"Huh?" she eeked out, trying to _not _fall for her date who was absolutely certain he was gay. _He wasn't acting like it. Maybe he was just trying to make her comfortable? OMG - is he gonna rufie me?_

At the bottom of the stairs he fiddled with a panel and the room lit up, like a perfectly clear sky during a full moon in the summer. It was almost enough to read by. He noticed the odd look on her face and just smiled. _What part of 'gay' does she not understand?_

"You were saying something about making out," Dylan said as he pulled his jacket off. "_That _I can do, but I'm not sure about much else. As long as you're ok with it ya know. You're in the lead."

"Really?" she replied, genuinely confused. "What if I want to, you know, do it all?"

"I guess I can do that..." Dylan trailed off for a split second. "But _you're _in control of that, well, you know, in _control_. I don't want to do anything to you that you don't want." Dylan had come to terms with what happened that day four and a half years, but he still was uneasy with _being _with a woman like _that. _It made him feel like a lesbian for some reason.

"I can handle that," she said playfully, removing some of her hair clips. She saw the couch and lightly pulled Dylan to it. As she gently set him down he pushed the back down, level with the cushions. Janet hitched her dress up a bit and climbed on him.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before Dylan?" she cooed, no sound of doubt or questioning in her voice.

"No, no one actually since I was ten," the last part came out full of pain, despite his attempts to _not _reveal it. _What's with her, and why can't I say 'no' to her?_

"Let me know when you want to stop. I'm pretty good though," she whispered into his ear as her lips lightly made contact with his. _I know he hasn't brushed his teeth since at least before the dance, but his breath smells like tea and mint, and his lips! They taste like anise._

_The skin on her lips are soft, _Dylan thought, surprised that he wasn't resisting. _But the rest of her lips are pretty firm. These are different than what I'd be into. _He responded by opening his lips a little, using his tonge to see if hers were open too. They were.

The two slowly, gently, explored each other's mouths, not wanting to scare off the other. After a half an hour Janet led Dylan's hands to her back, on top of the zipper to her dress. After a brief pause he began to pull the zipper down, noting that she had a strapless bra on with eyes and hooks. The zipper stopped at the small of her back and she let out a soft moan as his hands lightly went back up.

"Do you want to do this?" Janet asked breathlessly, her face flushed.

"Do you want me Ms. Janet Jeong?" Dylan replied, kissing her cleavage.

"Yes!" she gasped. _His lips are AMAZING!_

"Promise me you won't hate me if I can't, satisify you?" he replied, looking into her shockingly blue eyes.

"I swear," she responded as she pushed him down gently, removing his bowtie.

Dylan moved his hands to the back of her bra and deftly undid the hooks like a pro. They both tossed their articles aside. Dylan began to caress the sides of her bust as she did her best to unbutton his shirt with their bodies in close proximity to each other.

She knew he had scars but had never heard _why _he had them, and seeing them as she opened his shirt she was shocked. Normally someone would be put-off by them, but she was more turned on by it. She trailed kisses down his chest, moaning as the small amount of hair that could grow slipped past her face. _His pecs are amazing _she thought as she got to his belt line. A simple pull left then right revealed the hook and zipper. She could feel that he wasn't 'ready' as she slid his slacks off at the same time he pulled her dress past her hips. She broke physical contact long enough to slink her dress off, along with his slacks, boxers, and her lady briefs.

"Your body's incredible Janet," Dylan whispered as he began kissing her abs. _She must be an _incredible _dancer _he thought as he felt her head lash back.

"Yours too Dylan," she gasped, lost in the ecstasy shooting through her body. _And this is just foreplay!_

"May I, try an 'Exit to Eden'?" he asked, hoping she understood. She responded by placing a hand on his shoulder and another in his hair. Her hands were dainty enough to be able to grab it and pull. He didn't pull away or give a sign that he protested.

He pulled her into his arms and lifted her to position. _Oh my God, standing? _Janet thought as his mouth got to work, instinctively doing what made her the most excited. She lost track of time as ripples of pleasure rippled through her. Her hands were sliding around their perches as she felt herself close to climax.

_Well, this isn't exactly what I'd consider 'my thing' _Dylan thought. He could feel that he was still 'normal,' but Janet was _totally _into it. He went faster and deeper until she cried out and dug her nails into his shoulder and violently pulled his hair, her body shaking. He pulled her body back down, sat back on the couch, and laid back down. After a lustful kiss she began to return the favor. His body, however, didn't respond at all outside some moans and writhing.

She came up after about 15 minutes, kissed him, and breathlessly said "I guess this' it, huh?"

He pulled her on top of him, his hands on the small of her back. "I guess I am gay. Not that I questioned it," as he kissed the side of her neck. "Unless you have a blue meanie, but I can't promise I'll be good at _that_."

"I do have one, and it'll be fine. I'll handle that." as she grabbed her bra and pulled something out if the underwire and unwrapped it. She placed the blue pill in his mouth, which he swallowed. He smiled at her and flipped her to her back, looking at her thighs. When she nodded, he went back to what had made her 'win' just twenty minutes ago. When she 'won' again, the blue meanie had worked its magic. Dylan opened the end table's drawer and pulled a box of condoms.

"Holy _God_!" Janet cried as she saw what she was going to be 'working' with. "You're perfect, you know that?"

He nodded as he flipped her on top on him. "Can you handle this much?"

"YES!" she screamed into his mouth as she began mounting him. When she had fully come down her body trembled as she climaxed again, deeper as Dylan had taken her in his arms and squeezed, using just the right amount of pressure.

"Use me. Use me to know how a real man should please you!" Dylan whimpered in her ear, holding her. "This is all about you Janet," he cooed as he sat up to work on her breasts.

She wasted no time, taking her time. _I know he doesn't love be, but he feels so good! _She doesn't know how much time passes before she felt another wash over her, or her next two. She did feel Dylan flip them and give her legs a rest. As soon as he began she felt herself _instantly _at the threshold. _God! Is he hitting the 'spot?' _she thought as she slowly felt herself touching her point of climax again. She screamed out and dug her nails into his back, which resulted in his returning to her mouth for more sweet kisses.

After what felt like a lifetime in near-orgasm heaven, she crossed the threshold. Anywhere else would have resulted in a rescue squad wondering what was happening to this young woman, but here she felt that her scream of ecstasy just _flooded _the room. He stopped after going 'all the way in' and just let her body writhe in pleasure.

When she came back into reality she was now on top of Dylan, who was still 'connected' to her. She saw the clock and thought _just about half an hour and we'll be at Lima County Hospital_. She glanced at her partner and his eyes were saying 'I knew you'd like that.'

"So... what do we do now?" she asked, honestly not sure what to do.

"I _could _do it myself..." he playfully replied, giving a little wiggle which caused Janet to moan.

"I'm... ok with that," she said, wondering if there was something with her.

Grabbing the remote, Dylan turned the TV on, the giant screen taking more than half the observable space from their perch. He gave a little tap to her ass and she slid to his side. When he disposed the small piece of latex she noticed that were two more on the throw rug. _Holy shit, I was totally into it, wasn't I?_ she thought as she admired that someone would make sure she was taken care of first.

Dylan found what he was looking for from the media center menu and began playing his favorite bookmark. Janet's eyes lit up despite being exhausted from the last few hours. The screen showed three muscley men with varying degrees of chest and body hair. _Not my type, but this gives me an idea_ she thought.

"So, it's these kinds of guys that do it for you?" she playfully asked. She looked to his crotch and nodded. She took one of his hands placed it there for him, just in case he didn't get the message.

"Yeah. It's weird, you know? We just had sex, but I'm a little shy about, _this_."

"It's ok. Just give me a warning."

"Alright," came the reply. He zoned into the action on the TV. When Dylan was comfortable he began handling business. After an agonizing fifteen minutes, he was close. Janet lightly squeezed a pec and kissed his neck. When it was time for him, he covered her mouth with his and let out an animalistic growl, which shocked her so much she joined in his release. They laid there for a good half an hour.

"We should prolly clean up huh?" she said, breaking the ice.

"Yeah," he replied. "Are you ok with what we did tonight?"

She leaned over and gave a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Yeah, I am," she said, smiling. "Figures a gay guy would get me off not only the most, but the deepest..."

Dylan smirked. "Men are givers. Well, males in general," he says, sounding a little distant. "Men, real _men_, will learn how to make sure their partner's satisfied before they finish. A _great _man'll get his jollies from a partner's pleasure," he finishes as he hugs her.

"Sounds like you," she says as she stands up. "Shower with me?" she asks, offering her hand.

"Let me get some stuff from upstairs. Then I'll tell you my life story," and with that he disappeared up the staircase.

"What about your parents?"

"They're gone, and I don't know where they are. My aunt and uncle are in China and won't be back for a few months."

"Oh," she said, wondering how he dealt with the loneliness.

When he returned he was carrying _exactly _what she used at home. They washed each other's hair and backs, and both teared up as he told her his entire life story. _Not bad for a Trans _Janet thought. He had told her to not feel bad as he just did what they did because wanted to know what it felt like when the woman _wanted _to have a man, and that he wasn't ever in question about his sexuality. Then a name struck her from earlier in their talks.

"Did you say Dave _Karofsky_?"

"Yeah. I doubt I'll ever see him again though," he replied as a few tears escaped from his eyes.

"That won't be an issue. We'll be going to the same school next year along with my cousin and David's current best friend Azimio," she blurted out, blushing as she said Azimio's name.

"Wait, what? The same school?" Dylan replied almost at an undetectable pitch.

"Yeah... Don't you want to see him again?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, McKinley doesn't have a jROTC program, does it?"

"No, why? Isn't seeing your first love worth it? I mean, you already have rank and all..."

He gathers her in a hug, a pleading hug. Janet feels compelled to tell him everything she knows about Karofsky.

As she tells him more and more about the friend he died to protect, he slumps against one of the shower walls and begins to cry, lost in the horror of what he's become. Janet turns off the water and comforts her new best friend, wondering if there's anything she can do to help fix this perversion of fate...

_Can we turn the monster back into the sweet, loving young man I just heard about?_

I know this chapter's pretty long, but I wanted to get as many details in about Dylan as possible. I'm working on chapters as quickly as I can get my fingers and brain working together.

Considering how Karofsky's character has progressed in the show, I didn't think it would be necessary to go into _too _many details about him in this chapter. When I get to high school for both teens I'll peek into their psyches and give details.

And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Azimio. I have surprising plans for him (they're good, don't panic).


	3. Ch 3 Let the Monster Rise

Thank you for reading this far. I will get to the AU divergence point in this chapter (I hope) as well as give an idea of how awesome a friend I think Azimio is.

I also won't be getting as... _intimate _with the characters in this chapter as I did the last one. And no, I don't think gay men have sex with women to "make sure" of their sexuality. Dylan did it simply because he was certain of who he was and honestly show Janet how a man _should _be able to please her.

For the inner struggle between David and Karofsky, I have decided to use the _Cube _constructs. To me it just makes sense, and gives some leeway for my lack of understanding individual psychology. Plus it adds the insanity that is David Karofsky's psyche.

With that said, please enjoy this chapter. And yes, the title is an allusion to _Repo: The Genetic Opera._

Songs:

_Sea of Cowboy Hats, _Chely Wright, MCA Nashville (Dylan)

_1000 no Kotoba, _Koda Kumi, Rhythm Zone [Japan] (Dylan)

_Rehab, _Amy Winehouse, Island/Lioness/Universal (Vocal Adrenaline)

_Lithium, _Evanescence, Epic/Wind-up/EMI (David)

* * *

><p>Let the Monster Rise<p>

While Dylan was having an, _interesting_, week with Janet, Karofsky had spent it in silent horror. At least he thought he was silent about it. That Monday, at the end of classes, he saw _him _for the first time. He didn't know how he could've **not **seen him before. He was a physically masculine nymph with what looked like a decent body. At least, there weren't any bulges that indicated more than a little fat, but he was wearing a **pink **Marylyn Monroe _women's _sweater and calf-high boots (hidden under his slacks of course, and fortunately not _heeled_ boots). Karofsky took a quick inventory of anyone who might have been left and saw only this queen and Mr. Schuester, his Spanish teacher, leaving the classroom but not locking it. He politely marched to this boy.

"Hi. I need to talk to you in private. I _swear _I am not going to hurt you," Karofsky said in a flat tone with a strong twang of honesty.

"I don't know you, so the answer's now. Especially in those bargain-basement Target-chic clothes."

Karofsky leans in quickly, forcing himself to ooze friendliness, not hostility. "Listen queenie, you gotta tone it down if you want to avoid jackasses like my friends."

Insult etched into his face the boy replies "I'm not gay, and I don't want any of _your _help." As he tries to walk away the jock gently grabs his arm and pulls him into the now-empty Spanish class.

"Look _Fancy_, be in the closet as much as you want, but at least **look **the part?" Karofsky states in perfect French, genuine concern taking over. _I just need to hold it a little longer, keep him out of _his _way._

"It's nice that you speak French, even a little better than I do, but the answer's 'no.'" While he wants to leave, something in the back of his head's keeping him here.

"Guys don't dress like you do, not straight ones anyway. And guys NEVER wear women's clothes, unless they're VERY drunk."

"These aren't women's clothes. I'll have you know Charles David designed these boots!" the boy was genuinely insulted. Even more when he heard the reply.

"He designs women's clothes and specializes in leather accessories. I'm Karofsky, by the way."

"And Eric Gaskins made this sweater. It's okay for guys to wear it, and I'm Kurt Hummel," he was losing this fight _again_.

"Women's couture, and men's clothes button left on right. That sweater's a women's and buttons right on left. Why can't you understand that?"

"Whatever. We're done here," as Kurt tries to storm out. He's stopped by a strong grasp to his shoulder which is spun around.

"I'm trying to help you," Karofsky hisses. _Just a little longer, you can do it David._ "I'm giving you a week. One week to start at least _dressing _like a guy. If you don't, I **won't **stop other guys from making your days here a living hell. And dressing like **this**," he motions to Kurt's current choice of articles, "screams 'I'm a homo!'"

"Don't ever talk to me again Karofsky. You can't control me, and you can't shame me, you ignorant meat-head," Kurt spits out as he storms out of the room. He doesn't see the tear coming out of his 'attackers' eyes as he doesn't even look back, or bother to file what just happened into memory.

_ And now it's almost Tuesday the next week. I need to find the _exact _color choices for this, _Karofsky thinks to himself as he works on a color wheel he found online. He had talked Z into going with the plan. _I don't like _in-your-face-flaming-homos _either dude, _Z had said. Karofsky _didn't _know that not only was Z ok with gays as a whole, but found the fashionable ones somewhat decent to be around. Z didn't, however, like walking window displays, as this Hummel kid insisted he was.

In school Tuesday they took note of what Kurt had chosen to wear: a teal knee-length sweater with Joan Crawford on the back, lace-up boots (a metro-style, fortunately), and a sea-foam green scarf. He was completely unaware of KZ approaching him until the blue and red slushees hit his face in unison. As they walked away tauntingly saying "Sorry Lady!" Kurt's only thoughts were that he would likely _not _be able to wear these $500 a piece items again and that the taller guy looked familiar.

Kurt would never notice that when he was wearing "women's" sweaters, they got ruined and was double slusheed by KZ, or that when he decided to be a one-man fashion review it was _always _Azimio who threw the slushee with that Karofsky guy insulting his gender identity. To keep his dad in the dark about what was going on Kurt began to offer services as a translator online and secretly tied a PayPal account to his bank card. That way he could replace the clothes he _actually _liked when those two Neanderthals decided he shouldn't wear them. Kurt never remembered his first encounter with _David _Karofsky, just that Karofsky was a jackass.

Meanwhile, Azimio had _some _hesitations about doing what he was doing to a kid that _may _have been able to comfort his closeted friend, but he only brought it up once. After a somewhat quiet scream-fest Z never brought it up again. The only thing that resembled an answer was that "gays were guys and if they want _any _respect they should act like it. Otherwise stay the hell away."

_ So, I'm here, playing CoD Modern Warfare 2 with my best friend, who's a super-closeted, possibly self-hating queer,_ Azimio thought to himself. As he tried to figure out how to reach out to his friend, he got fragged by a mine he _should've _been able to avoid.

"Got you you Commie bastard! AND you walked into it!" Karofsky cheered, slapping his friend on the back.

"Just you wait until I get a sniper rifle jackass!" Azimio spits out, punching his friend in the arm.

There's a soft knock on the door as someone opens it enough to chime in. Mary sternly tells the two boys "Keep it down please. We're trying to watch _Paris Je T'Aime_." The door closes and the sound of soft French dialogue can be heard through the door. Azimio decides to take his time in the game and sets his unit's AI to "Smart Charge." With that done he sees his friend's features become more and more pained. At some point the battlefield fades to the System Menu. _Is Dave about to cry? _wonders Azimio.

"I'm tired of Commies and Uber-Americans. Let's do zombies," as he puts CoD back in its case and pops in _Left 4 Dead 2_. _It'll take my mind off that stupid voice that won't go away, the one that keeps saying 'be yourself.'_

Azimio just nods and half-smiles. Making it look like he's looking up the different types of zombies, Z makes a note to himself:

- Watch _Paris, Je T'Aime _and find out was is said after 'blood red' and 'auto paint.'

He quickly recites the list of zombies and claims the rifle as his weapon. K agrees as he prefers the shotgun - he likes to get into the gritty of close-quarters combat. He's _not _expecting the next words to come out of K's mouth.

"I don't like that movie. It makes me cry," K says with a surprised look on his face. He quickly regains the stony look that's always plastered on it. Z catches it and also sees a few tears leak out.

"I won't tell bro. You can trust me," he replies putting up a fist for a bump. He gets it.

"Thanks man. You're a good bro," K replies, starting with a hint of hurt to marble smooth. _Why did I just admit that?_

After completing three chapters the two go to sleep. Tonight Z insists on taking the sleeping bag rather than have K on the floor. At about two in the morning he can tell his brother's asleep, so he sneaks downstairs and pops the movie Mr. & Mrs. K were watching into the DVD player he keeps in his backpack at all times. He gets to the scene that got to K and listens carefully. It's an Emo-looking guy talking about fate and destiny with a short-haired blonde kid just looking at him. When the scene ends Azimio gets why it hurt Dave to hear it. _There's still a part of him, the real him, in there..._

...

Freshman year's almost over and Karofsky can't **wait **for it to be over. He had to get a job as a fry cook with that smug player Puckerman to keep up with the number of slushees he and Z had to give that Hummel kid. And no matter how many they dished out, he kept up with the fashion shows and wearing of women's clothing. He wasn't a drag queen or anything, but men don't wear button sweaters, especially ones that go past the stomach.

Then there was the 'shopping' trip to Home Depot. He, Z, Alders, Strando, and Puckerman thought it would be funny to go to that Hummel kid's house and play a prank. They waited until about three in the morning, walked from around the corner, and nailed all the lawn furniture they could hoist to the roof. They got all of it in twenty minutes, but only because they had four nailguns. The look on Hummel's face the next day was _priceless_! For some reason it didn't set right with Karofsky though. _Why won't this stupid voice in the back of my head __**shut UP?**_

Karofsky spent the summer working full-time and building his budget. He did so well that he even got a newer truck. Sure it was a '92 Suburban, but it was newer than the one he had. He had been teaching Azimio how to handle a manual transmission when he suddenly slammed the breaks.

"Dude what the fuck?" Karofsky screamed as he pulled his head off the dashboard.

"Janet Jeong," Azimio whispered, following her with his eyes. _He looks like a stalker doing that _Dave thought.

Then something struck him: that guy she was with _felt _familiar. He couldn't see what color his hair was, but when his face came into view he could see that he was sporting a goatee that was fiery copper. He was wearing an Air Force uniform, looked to be about twenty pounds lighter than he was, and was **built**! He must've been looking for too long because he heard Azimio calling to him.

"Earth to Karofsky, I repeat, Mission Control to Karofsky, come in?" he joked. He knew damn well that he was looking at that jackass that was with _his _girl. He played into his friend's fantasy though. "Are we gonna have to fight over the same girl bro?"

"Maybe," came the reply, but it was almost breathless. "C'mon, let's go. I need a cheeseburger. And some fries."

Accidently glancing down, Azimio was just a split-second late catching his mouth. "You gonna put that cheeseburger on top of that tent you're pitching like Dennis Leary?" He winced at what the likely response would be.

"Screw you dude. I'm driving now," he growled as he tried to pull Azimio over so he could scoot into the driver's seat.

"How about you untorque yourself first? I don't want that thing anywhere _near _any of my orifices." As he glanced for a reaction, he wish he hadn't said that. _He's gonna go all Sin City on my ass for sure..._

"You're right. Just don't pop the clutch." He was embarrassed. _He can give me a run for my money there, if I'm right. Crap, don't think that! Don't wanna know! _He got the truck moving again and headed to the nearest BK. He knew his friend preferred McDonalds, but offered to pay. _The burgers at BK ain't dry dumbass _he thinks as they walked in. Sneaking a quick glance as he went for his wallet, Azimio thought _Damn, he's good at hiding. Can't tell a thing..._

...

Dylan saw the two guys in the green truck. From Janet's description the driver must have been Azimio Adams. She just wouldn't shut up about him! She had already come up with their couple name - Jamio. Her nickname for him would be Ebony God and his for her would be Korean Princess. She was pratting on about how much of a bitch Coach Sylvester was so she was unaware of how distracted he was as he memorized every aspect of the other occupant. _That must be Davy _he thought as he suddenly pulled her from almost getting hit by someone in a Mustang.

"Thanks Dylan. That would've sucked," she cheerily said. "I think for _my _Senior prank I'm gonna just run up and kick her in the taco!"

"Sounds like Coach Sue's earned at _least _that," he replies, showing he _had _been paying attention. She hands him a WMHS water bottle and tells him to open it.

He has pretty much a titanium stomach, but this stuff makes even _that _squirm a little. "She really makes you girls drink this?" he asks, taking just a taste.

"Yep, twice a day," she winces as she sees Dylan spit for the first time _ever_. "I don't add the ipecac, but it still messes you up a little."

"No shit! All the pepper and maple syrup'd be enough to make even **me **barf. Which I won't though."

"So, what do you think? Winter Formal? I promise no more Flame Dame stuff."

"I'm so sorry, but I can't. I have to do a course outline for the summer. The 'Gon wants it early this year so they can plan their classes better."

"I still can't believe you can't drive yet but can teach at West Point."

"I'm just glad I got another promotion," he points to his lapel, which now has a single silver bar instead of a gold one.

"Congratulations _First _Lieutenant!" she coos as she gives him a hug. "So, this mean you'll be a Colonel by Senior year?"

"Maybe. Or not. I don't really know," he says, slipping. _Damn! She knows me well enough to pick up on it. _He opens the door to the chicken restaurant they were walking to.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw Davy and Azimio, in a truck, when we were walking across the street," he flatly mutters, not trying to hide anything.

"I see. Well, if you want to see _more_, some of us Cheerios are planning on making a peep-hole," she smiles coyly, knowing she has him in the palm of her hand.

Blushing, he replies "How much?"

"I dunno, dinner for a month?"

"Deal!" he almost shouts out. He regains himself. "Let me know if you need cameras..."

Janet smiles as she enthusiastically opens the menu.

_ Oh no, she's gonna get a Pie-on-the-Rocks... there's $20 I'll never see again._

When it comes time for lights out, Dylan thinks of how angry and closed off David seems to be now. He has a phone number, an address, and even knows that he plays Right Guard. _Why am I thinking about him so much? I _can't _go and say 'Hi, I'm alive and really missed you guys, and Davy - out of the closet and let's catch a movie!'"_ Dylan turns off the lights, sets the remote down, and tries to sleep... and has the **strangest **dream ever.

...

That night he's restless. On the one hand, he wants to think about that flyboy he saw when teaching Z how to drive stick. On the other, it's wrong. That bitch-cunt fate couldn't be wrong about that. He peeked out of his door, sees that all the lights are out, and boots his iMac. He looks up videos on xtube and tries to 'enjoy' the ones with women. No luck. Before he can even _think _of looking at the ones with men, he closes Safari and turns his computer off. _What was I thinking? I might as well be a monk!_

As soon as his head hits the pillow again, he's out. He's now at the cemetery, watching his only trip there with his family. As he approaches them slowly, they move toward him and vanish into him. He looks around trying to see where they went, but sees no one else. _Wait, that guy wasn't there before, or when we were there. Who is he?_

"This is sooo surreal," the guy's saying as he approaches him. He doesn't disappear or vanish. He must have heard David coming because the guy from earlier is now facing him.

"Did you know her," David asks the flyboy.

"Actually, yes. Well, I _was _her," he replies, confusion evident. "Is this my grave?" he asks absently, like he doesn't expect a response.

"Don't **EVER **joke about something like that!" David screams as he grabs the lapels of the other young man's uniform and slams him into the granite monument. _What's that smell? It's like, something._ That stray thought leaves enough space for the 'imposter' to take David's hands off his lapels and into his own.

"I kept my promise, even if you, mama, and papa thought or believed otherwise," the flyboy replies in Japanese, perfectly enunciated.

David rips his hands out of the others' hands and stares blankly. _What's going on?_

"It's me Davy! I don't know how much you'll remember, or me for that matter. I'll see if I can explain," Dylan says, not sounding as confused as David. He offers his hand.

"You, know it's me? But you haven't... I haven't..." he tries to form a sentence, but it won't happen. He looks at how that once-small hand is so strong now, and feels himself being torn. He takes the hand. Then he feels a chill as he's pulled _behind _'Dylan' and spins to find both of them looking at himself. The one he sees in the mirror since he moved to Ohio.

"So, looks like I'll have to bury you again Dave. After all, you're sloppy!" The other David Karofsky seethes, with no emotions other than rage and distain in his voice. He lunges toward the pair. Dylan grabs David and pushes them _through_ the granite. They're now in a hospital.

"What just happened?" David asked. As he looked around he saw the Dylan he remembers on a bed behind a glass wall.

"I'm going to guess that you finally snapped and broke into two different people: Your persona, and the real you," Dylan, the grown one, replied.

"I meant about moving through a solid, stone object. That isn't possible within ANYONES lifetime," David said quietly, moving toward the friend he remembered.

_ After feeling myself fade from your arms, I don't remember anything, then I was here,_ Dylan thought, hoping their connection was restored.

_... And I was prolly in Lima by then, or even done with fifth grade,_ David thought back. This felt right, for the first time in over five years he felt _right_.

_ From what I know, this was about five weeks after the last time you held me,_ Dylan replied, placing his hand on David's shoulder. Both young men felt a small jolt of excitement with the contact. With that the younger Dylan began to open his eyes, and shortly after the hospital faded to a dining room.

_ Is this Travis' house?_ Dylan asked.

_ I think so. This is where they..._ David was cut off as a wall had just been knocked down. Shattered by _Karofsky_.

"Don't think you can run again blabber-mouths!" He seethed as he ran to David. Without hesitation Dylan knocked David out of the way and shouldered the hulking embodiment of David's demented Super-Ego.

"I'm not gonna let you take him from me. I fucked Death up TWICE, I can handle you just as easily!" Dylan yelled, hoping that it would be enough. He felt someone grab his jaw and head from behind. There was a sharp pain mixed with screaming, and then he was jumping from his bed, sliding across his room. He stopped short of being brained by his desk.

"And now for **YOU **faggot! Your super-stud's gone and can't protect you anymore!" Karofsky began marching toward David with the embodiment of soullessness in his eyes. David fled out of the house and down the street, trying to figure out what happened. Dylan was there, then suddenly _he _was behind him and snapped his neck. But at the first crack, he disappeared.

He wasn't managing to keep much distance from his, _whatever, _it was. _Dylan had said 'Super-Ego...' _ He had come to a ledge, one that he couldn't see the bottom of. He tossed a rock and didn't hear anything, except the huffing of the other him. He spun around, wondering if he could find a way out of this.

"End of the line homo," Karofsky panted evilly. He reached out and grabbed David by the jacket and tried to spin him around, likely to do to him what he did to Dylan. David sidestepped him and took a step closer to the ledge.

"Don't _dare _take a step closer to that ledge!" Karofsky bellowed. _Was that a look of fear? _David thought. _It was! _David jumped back and let himself fall. After what seemed like minutes he realized must be at terminal velocity. Then he slams into his bed and screams. Before stopping his bedroom door flies open.

"Are you ok David?" Mary asks as she moves to his bed, wondering how bad his dream must have been.

Regaining control, Karofsky replies "Yeah, I'm fine mom. I just had a nightmare that I fell out of a plane, that's all." _Go away you monster! _David screams, trying to talking to his mother.

"Are you sure that's all it was sweetie?" Mary asks, placing her hand on her son's back. Karofsky sees the look of genuine concern on her face and plays on it.

"Yeah. I guess I shouldn't be playing video games so close to bedtime, huh?" he replies, knowing that his false tone of insecurity would work.

"Let us know if you want, or need, anything to help you sleep, okay?" Mary says, wondering how her son had ever developed the ability to lie to her. She kisses his forehead, knowing that he's a bit old for that, and leaves, closing the door behind her. After a minute Karofsky locks the door and begins to plot how to rid himself of the weak one, once and for all, as he falls back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Mary can't control her tears anymore as Paul takes her in his arms. _They aren't enough to protect me, to make me feel like the world's going to be ok, _she thinks to herself. As Paul strokes her hair, holding her, she wonders if there was anything she could've done to make Diane and Adam change their minds, if they had any idea that _David _wouldn't be the one _living _after this.

"Mary, I've been thinking, and I have one _possible _solution." Paul says, with a **very **sinister-sounding edge to his voice.

As she looks up to his face, she knows that it's going to be something he has no desire to actually do. "What do you have in mind love?"

"We can both agree that the David in that room isn't the David we raised in Ann Harbor. It might be time to consider..." he trails off, obviously not wanting to finish the thought. "... committing him to a mental hospital," he finishes, shame dripping from his words.

"... Are you sure that would _help_ Paul? They were... _very _close, almost like they were mentally linked. I know he doesn't want to talk about it, but maybe, maybe a part of him died too? Like how we lost a son?"

"I don't think we should do anything _yet,_" he replies, giving his wife a kiss on her head. "We need _David _to give us a message, not this... _other personality _that's been created." He sighs and turns off the light. For the first time since that Halloween night, they cry themselves to sleep...

As he drifts off to sleep to stalk his 'prey,' Karofsky smiles at the tears he can hear his 'parents' shedding, not noticing the ones he's shedding himself. _Remind me to kick that queer in the nuts for getting my pillow wet _he thinks as sleep finally decides to embrace him.

...

"Man, you look like hell!" quips a slender brunette in the jROTC office. "Partying like there's no tomorrow?"

"Respect the Chain of Command, **cadet**!" Dylan sternly replies, tapping just below his rank insignia. He decided to wear his dress blues, and is glad he did as no one else seems to have been in the program before.

"Umm, sir, sorry, _sir!_" cries the brunette, forgetting that he just said that to someone who's in uniform. Hell, this guy could be the one who _runs _it!

"What's your name cadet?" Dylan asks with a respectful but commanding tone.

"James Underwood sir!" he replies, looking like he might die from strain any second.

"At ease cadet Underwood," Dylan replies with a smile. "When we're here, it's all formal. On campus, we can be a bit more... relaxed. Just remember, I'm a higher rank, so keep it semi-formal."

"Yes sir. Umm, sir? May I ask what rank you are, sir?"

_ Geez, this guy's gonna pop a carotid any minute,_ Dylan thought. He points to his lapel and responds "First Lieutenant. You can tell by the fact it's a _silver _bar and not gold."

"Right sir. I'll remember that sir," James stutters. Just then a blonde woman walks in, wearing dress blues. If not for the uniform she'd prolly have to deal with catcalls of 'Milf' and 'Sugar Tits.' Her expression said 'no nonsense' and her body language gave vibes of 'don't ever question me.'

"Cadets, I am Colonel Hallison. If any of you question any orders that you are given or have a tendency to talk back, get out of here now," as she addresses the group she stops at Dylan. After eyeing him and giving him a go over, she dresses him down.

"Lieutenant, your uniform is too tight and your boots are scuffed. Also, your facial hair violates standard dress regulation," she states calmly as she watches three guys walk away.

"Actually Colonel, my goatee's just fine as it's less than a quarter inch long, I can perform all duties in this uniform without malfunctions, and I misjudged how my new motorcycle would affect my boots. I'll have the boots re-polished by tomorrow." Dylan was expressionless with no hint that he had done anything even _remotely _wrong.

"It says here you not only went to West Point over the summer but you were a student teacher as well... Combat and Survival Skills. I'm marginally impressed. But you also questioned my conclusions. I don't take well to that even from a not-off-the-street recruit."

"I explained why what you correctly pointed out was not an issue sir. May we proceed to processing these recruits?" Dylan could feel that the crowd that remained was more scared than if they had been dropped into that remake of _Dawn of the Dead._

"Fine. Let's move out to the football field. I'm going to challenge your skills as an educator Lieutenant Howard."

"Understood Colonel Hallison. I'll give you the full semester review."

Once outside the cheerleaders and the football team moved to the goal posts, looking slightly frightened. This hadn't happened before. For those who could read lips, like the Lieutenant and Colonel, people were saying "This doesn't happen," and "_NO one_ ever questions her!" Someone even went as far to guess "We're gonna see our first ghetto sex-change."

Colonel Hallison quickly kicked off her dress shoes and came in for a sweep. Not wanting to really fight yet Dylan folded his hands behind his back and jumped over her. Each swing or kick was dodged by the Lieutenant, each time the tension of the crowd increased noticeably. After two minutes she came in for an uppercut - and missed horribly. Dylan head butted her square in the temple. Not enough to knock her out, but enough to knock her on her ass. She was visibly dazed.

"I win Colonel?" Dylan asked as he extended his left hand to help her up. She looked furious, like she was going to rip his arm off rather than accept help from someone who never even _saw _a bootcamp, much less _attended _one.

"Lucky shot," came her reply as she took the hand reluctantly.

"A knee to the jaw would have been lucky with the opening you left with the first strike ma'am," Dylan replied matter-of-factly, not expecting it to be insulting. For a brief second she was insulted.

"Your boots are exactly the same as when we started, and your uniform hasn't budged. How'd you do that?" she asked genuinely impressed.

"Probably the same way you can take a head butt to the temple and walk it off like nothing, ma'am," Dylan replied and fell in in front of the new recruits.

There were no further incidents or run-ins after that, and the Colonel even agreed to allow Dylan to audition for Vocal Adrenaline. He jogged to the choir room and knew Ms. Shelby Corcoran. He walked straight up to her as she had no one next to her and was simply holding a clipboard.

"Ms. Shelby? I didn't see a sign-up sheet for auditions. May I trouble you for one now?" Dylan asked. He had missed being able to perform last year, but Colonel Daniels was a hardass. 'All or nothing' he kept saying.

"I'm sorry but it's by invitation only..." she went silent as she saw who she was addressing. Her eyes lit up like sparklers as she closed the space between them and hugged this teenager in uniform.

"I'm so sorry Dylan! You look so... _different!_ And you're so big now! Anyone who can finish right behind us one year and tie us the next..."

"Except that I don't get to claim a win since my school stopped operating that year," Dylan half-joked. This resulted in a frown from the stunning director.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'd like you to audition. And feel free to pick your own song."

"That might not be wise. I was thinking of doing _Fuel _by Metallica."

"You're right. Do you have another?"

"_Sea of Cowboy Hats _by Chely Wright?"

"That's fine. Metal and electronica aren't performance-worthy for a stage. And don't say it don't say it, **my** stage **my **rules!" she pitches as Dylan takes the stage.

_ Figures I'd rehearse the __**wrong **__number. I don't think _anyone _can sweetalk her, ever!_

Once on the stage Ms. Corcoran called "You may start now Dylan."

He took a breath, cleared his mind, and began.

I've been out here seven dances in a row  
>Yeah the band's so hot they won't play nothin' slow<br>Stetsons and Wrangler jears are floodin' through the door  
>And it's sink or swim as soon as you hit the floor<p>

I'm dancin' in a sea of cowboy hats  
>Shoulder to shoulder and back to back<br>Two steppin' fools as far as the eye can see  
>They're ridin' the wave on that sawdust floor<br>Rockin' the boat from shore to shore  
>So jump right in cause this is where it's at in the sea of cowboy hats<p>

Feel free to scrape your boots til they've worn holes  
>You won't get too far in here with rubber soles<br>Yeah the place is packed and we're puttin' on a show  
>In over our heads and caught up in the flow<p>

I'm dancin' in a sea of cowboy hats  
>Shoulder to shoulder and back to back<br>Two steppin' fools as far as the eye can see  
>They're ridin' the wave on that sawdust floor<br>Rockin' the boat from shore to shore  
>So jump right in cause this is where it's at in the sea of cowboy hats<p>

I'm dancin' in a sea of cowboy hats  
>Shoulder to shoulder and back to back<br>Two steppin' fools as far as the eye can see  
>They're ridin' the wave on that sawdust floor<br>Rockin' the boat from shore to shore  
>So jump right in cause this is where it's at in the sea of cowboy hats<p>

Dylan finished and was happy Colonel Hallison had come in. He knew that he had done a better job than Chely did. _How can people not know she was a severely closeted lesbian and that's why there's no emotion in her music?_

"Not bad Howard, not bad at all," Hallison said. _Was that a trace of a smile? _Dylan thought. Shelby's response was not as kind.

"While that was perfectly done Dylan, I didn't feel anything. I didn't see or _hear _the real you. I have time for another audition piece, if you have one."

"Do you want my _style, _or pouring out the _real _me?"

"I can tell you're in some kind of pain. I want to hear it flow through your performance."

"Very well. I'll need a minute to get the sheets," Dylan replies as he pulls a netbook and portable printer from his duty bag. After printing out enough copies for the band and the two ladies in the audience, he takes his mark. Both women are confused as they review the sheet music.

"Hit it!" _I hope you're listening Ms. Kumi - __**this **__is how you sing this song on a stage!_

Kimi no kotoba wa

Yume no yasashisa kana?

USO wo zenbu

Oikakushiteru

ZURUI yo ne

Tabidatsu kimi ni

Sameta senaka misete

Kiiteita yo

Hitori tatakau no?

ZURUI yo ne

"Kaettekuru kara"

Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe

Iji hatte

Tsuyoi FURI

Toki wo modoshite

"Sakebeba yokatta?"

Ikanai de to namida koboshitara?

Ima wa dekiru

Donna koto mo

Ienakatta

Sen no kotoba wo

Haruka na

Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo

Tsubasa ni kaete

Ienakatta

Sen no kotoba wa

Kizutsuita

kimi no senaka ni yorisoi

dakishimeru

Yume no tsuduki wa

Kimi wo omoinagara

Ano hi no koto

Wasureta furishite

ZURUI yo ne

"Tegami wo kaku kara"

Shisen sorashita kimi no koe

iji hatte

Tsuyoi FURI

Toki wo modoshite

"Okoreba yokatta?"

Matenai yo to kata wo otoshitara?

Ima wa dekiru

Donna koto mo

Kikoeteru?

Sen no kotoba wo

Mienai

Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo

Tsubasa ni kaete

Kikoeteru?

Sen no kotoba wa

Tsukareta

Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi

Dakishimeru

Ienakatta

Sen no kotoba wo

Lalalala..

Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo

Tsubaksa ni kaete

Kikoeteru?

Sen no kotoba wa

Lalalala..

Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi

Lalalalala...

Dylan finishes the song and realizes that he's crying. He pulls out his pocket square and wipes his face, hoping that he hasn't been crying for too long. As he looks around he notices that everyone's teary-eyed, even the guy who must be Jessie Saint James. It seems that everyone who heard him sing knew the pain this song brought back to Dylan.

Partially composed Shelby begins to speak. "Dylan, that was... _amazing!_ I can see why you were the lead vocalist for both clubs you were in. And this song works with a baritone register as well as the intended alto."

"Thank you Ms. Shelby," Dylan replies shakily. _Why can't I compose myself? I'm supposed to be over this._

"You were singing this song to someone, weren't you Dylan?" Shelby asks as she blots her remaining tears.

"Yeah," he replies as he gazes at the ground, trying to find enough words to explain but not reveal the entire truth. "I... _lost _someone very close to me almost five years ago. My family thought it would keep him safe, but he isn't. And I can't fix what's wrong because it'll..." he trails off, unable to find a way to explain what happened in that nightmare.

"You don't need to explain Dylan, if it's something that personal," Jessie approaches the new member of his troupe. He extends his hand and is met with a strong, firm handshake.

"Welcome to Vocal Adrenaline Dylan Howard!" Shelby calls, smiling at how the Jessie Saint James she first saw three years ago has resurfaced. _I can't start to second guess my plan. I have to stay distant..._

"Thank you Ms. Shelby. I'm looking forward to our first rehearsal and performance," Dylan replies while pulling Jessie into a man-hug. _He didn't flinch. That's a good sign._

"For you we can do Monday/Wednesday/Friday, but you have to also show up for Saturday rehearsals. Does that work ma'am?" as she turns her head to Colonel Hallison. The colonel simply nods her approval. When Dylan finds out that Chris is the only one who can do a triple flip, he strikes up a friendship and begins to work out a double routine for performances.

...

It was almost time for the performance when Dylan took a peek out of the curtains. The group that caught his attention was a young man with a chiseled jawline and a dimple-chin sitting next to a nervous-looking red-head. a Streisand-esque young woman sitting next to a lanky teen with black hair, an _obviously _gay, porcelain-skinned young man sitting with a big diva-in-waiting black girl. and a nerdy kid in a wheelchair with a goth girl, who must've been his girlfriend. Dylan grabbed Chris and Jessie and had them sneak a look.

"If that kid's in the closet, it must be made out of Saran Wrap!" Jessie quipped with a smirk.

"Does he even realize that if you don't have a trophy wife on your arm you can't wear scarves?" Chris pipped in, trying not to chuckle.

"Not everyone has the luxury of being as manly as we are guys," Dylan almost sang as he pulled his head back behind the curtain. "It's show time boys!"

Once on their marks, Jessie, Chris, Dylan, and Andrea looked at each other, nodded, and the curtains rose.

Ohio, Ohio, Ohiiiioooo.

They tried to make me go to rehab, and I said, "No, no, no"

Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know

I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine

He's tried to make me go to rehab, and I won't go, go, go

I'd rather be at home with Ray (_with Ray_)

I ain't got seventeen days

'Cause there's nothing, nothing, nothing you can teach me

That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway

I didn't get a lot in class

But I know we don't come in a shot glass

They tried to make me go to rehab, and I said, "No, no, no"

Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know

I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine

He's tried to make me go to rehab, and I won't go, go, go

The man said, "Why do you think you're here?" (_Why do you think you're here?_)

I said, "I got no idea" (_I got no idea_)

I'm gonna, gonna, gonna lose my baby (_gonna lose my baby_)

So I always keep a bottle near

He said, "I just think you're depressed (_just think you're depressed_)

Kiss me (_Kiss me_), yeah baby and go rest"

They tried to make me go to rehab, and I said, "No, no, no"

Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know

I don't ever wanna drink again

I just, ooh, I just need a friend (_I just need a friend_)

I'm not gonna spend ten weeks (_I'm not gonna spend it_)

Have everyone think I'm on the mend

And it's not just my pride (_just my pride_)

It's just 'til these tears have dried

They tried to make me go to rehab,and I said, "No, no, no"

Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know (_know_), know (_know_), know

I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine

He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go, go, go

Dylan snuck a glance at the audience and felt a little guilty at the looks on the group who had stood out. It looked like someone had taken their dreams, made toilet paper, and used it in front of their children. He mentally shrugged and followed the troupe out to prep for the next number.

On Monday he got an offer to have someone else take his classes - Dylan declined the offer. Being the only member of Vocal Adrenaline to _actually _attend their classes themselves, he instantly gained popularity equal to the cheerleaders and footballers. _If only I had someone to share this with..._

Before Regionals he finds out about a plan to psyche out the New Directions. When he found out about some simple details, such as 1) Egging a vegan, who 2) is Ms. Shelby's daughter, lead to 3) Dylan quitting Vocal Adrenaline. He only looked back to Chris and nodded. They saw Dylan fire off a text as he stormed out, but ignored the fact Chris opened his phone right after:

D - Sry man, but u kno how it is. And don't wry, no1 finds out bout S.D., gr8 ksr. ;)

C - Thx! Cant 'ieve it hpned. Awsme tho! GL. Mandy says 'hi' :P

...

"_There will be a mandatory assembly today at 11:30 before lunch. The New Directions will be performing a number before a lecture on inhalant abuse and its consequences._" Principle Figgins voice came through the P.A. system. There wasn't much he did that made total sense.

_ Great, I have to see those losers do something from the _Wicked _or _Disco Inferno _catalogue. Mr. Scheuster's a moron that wouldn't know __**good **__music if it crawled up his ass and banged his hot wife,_ Karofsky thought as he sat in Geometry, wondering why he thought of music being able to bang anyone. He rushed his pop quiz and handed it in. With a quick glance Mrs. Dimalson scribbled '100%' and waved him to his desk.

After Spanish and Biology it was time for the assembly. He was certain those six losers would be performing _Le Freak,_ which he was expecting. Azimio couldn't find a way to pull a Carrie on them, so they just took their seats. As soon as the first note rang, KZ looked at each other with their signature 'WTF?' look. _They're gonna do _Salt-'N'-Peppa's '_Push It_?' Karofsky thought

While Z was staring at that Tina girl, Karofsky couldn't resist the urge David had to stare at Kurt. He wasn't sexy _per se, _and he wasn't even that good of a dancer. His slacks were tight enough to show his small but firm ass, and not too much imagining to figure out what he was packing. He was glad that no one was looking, because he was licking his lips while at the same time forcing away the tent his body was trying to pitch. Fortunately it ended soon and Karofsky was back in control.

Karofsky managed to fight David's control for a few weeks, but was caught off-guard when he found his hand taking some 'personal time' to thoughts of the _Push It _performance. He instinctively made sure the door was locked and tried to do it _right _to women's Cam4 broadcasts. Again, it didn't work, so he just finished up his World History homework, three days early, and went to sleep.

Karofsky and David were presented with identical rooms, but they weren't in the same one. Karofsky was annoyed because he needed to find the weak one and teach him a lesson in being a real person. Once he figured out how to open the doors he almost got pulled apart. _What the hell's going on here? _he thought as he pulled himself back into the room he was in.

David's first thought was _I _really _gotta stop watching those Cube movies before bed._ He tapped the door panel on the floor and decided that one wasn't one he wanted to go into: It was full of green water and had things floating in it. He opened the one that was behind him and saw a distorted, _reflection? _of himself from across this room. He ducked inside quickly and opened the door to his right.

The room _was _empty when he entered, but when he crossed to the portal on his right, a square, two-dimensional piece of glass appeared. _Shit! Will it stay that way if I'm quiet and don't move?_ He froze in place and it _did _indeed stay a single piece of two-dimensional glass.

_ A quadrangular oscillation, how do I get past it? _Dave thought as he tried to guess which door was least likely to be a trap. He heard someone screaming from the wall he had leaned against. It was _him, _and he was pissed. Dave slowly moved to the portal on the floor, glancing to make sure that thing wasn't growing... it was. _Fed by that douche! _He tried to open the portal but it didn't budge. He tapped it again while looking over his shoulder, and he saw the door he was running from trying to open. After several tries he got his to open. He dived head-first into the unknown room. Looking up he saw that the oscillation wasn't moving anymore, through the blur of him falling into the room. He checked all the numbers he could, found the right ones, and went through its door.

_ Arg! I am __**not **__happy about this! _Dave thought as he waited for a room that was nothing. _Once again, I'm waiting for literally __**nothing **__to appear..._

...

_ This should show that bastard Hudson,_ Karofsky thought as he filled a cup with grape slushee. He didn't even bother with a lid. As he walked the halls he taunted the gleeks, enjoying every second. _Target in sight, fire!_ He had barely gotten four steps away when he was spun around and shoved into a row of lockers.

"Karofsky _what the __**hell**_?" Finn screamed through a now frozen face.

"I've been waiting since fifth grade to do that when you made fun of me for getting pubes!" Karofsky sneered, enjoying his handiwork. "Now that you've joined Lullaby Leads and insperminated the Queen of the Chastity Ball, you've fallen below the hockey team on the social ladder. And now it's open season," he finishes with a shove to Finn and a glare at Quinn as he saunters off (in a masculine way of course).

"He's _such _a **douchebag**," Quinn seethes as she pulls Finn to the choir room. Once on his own guidance she pulls a towel out of her duffle and begins to pat his face down. _Great, I'm starting to lose everything..._ she sadly thinks to herself.

...

Everything's fine for a about four months, then a Gaga explosion hits. Karofsky hates to agree with David and even finds it _disgusting,_ but this Lady Gaga's pretty good. The chicks are hot (_You're lying to yourself, you know that right? _David says. _Fuck you queermo! _Karofsky replies.). And you can dance to all of those songs except _Alejandro._ KZ's just doing their normal walk of the halls when they see... Gaga! All of the gleek girls and Hummel... who's wearing her silver dress from _Bad Romance._

"Bro, we gotta do something," Karofsky quietly informs his friend.

"That Tina should _not _be flashing her body like that! She's _nowhere _near slutty enough to be doing that." _I do have to admit that Hummel's pulling off that look well, and not looking like a drunken runway model. And I would __**totally **__sell myself to Tina, if she'd let me rip those bubbles off her._

"Time to step up our game Z. Locker checks."

"Wait, _both _of them?" Azimio can't believe what he's hearing. _I could out him, but that'll take ten tazers and a dozen tranq darts to pull off. Damn it you closet fuck!_

"Yeah, gotta problem?"

"Hummel, fine. **Not **Tina, got it?"

"Whatever." Karofsky takes off, mind on his 'mission.' Azimio falls behind. "You get Hummel."

Target in sight. Hummel, locker checked... with _Tina?_

_ What the fuck's your angle you fucking douche-nozzle! You __**don't **__do that to chicks! _Azimio thinks to himself, trying to blast it into his friend's mind. For a brief second he thinks it worked. _Nope. Time to handle this bitch-fit._

With it being handled, they part ways. After school Azimio lays into Karofsky about the rules with chicks and how slushees are the **only **allowed method of forcing order. His response of "Whatever dude," was the last straw and Z storms out of the Karofsky household.

A beatdown of Hummel, however, was _somewhat _justified, but he was uncomfortable because K wouldn't admit that it was 'cause Hummel was out and flaming, not for being a freak. Azimio wasn't Catholic, but he went to a confessional after the gleeks stopped them from administering a second beatdown.

David/Karofsky went to sleep that night and ended back in that Cube-thing, but Karofsky lucked out - Dylan was there, passed out. After some cajoling (and unadmitted feel-ups) he was awake - and fighting.

"Nice moves fag. How many times do I have to kill you anyway?"

"Looks like the magic number's 61," Dylan shouts as he jumps to the top panel and enters the portal.

_ This won't easy, _Karofsky thinks as he climbs to follow. He's not there though. _That's right, thing shifts on its own, huh?_

Dylan doesn't even bother checking to see if there's traps, he just moves through rooms. He must have had some kind of beacon because after about 30 rooms, he finds David, crying in a corner.

_ Hey. What's wrong?_ Dylan asks.

_What? Dylan? Izat really you?_ David stops sobbing and embraces his lost friend.

_You, don't remember, last time?_ Dylan asks.

_What do you mean 'last time?'_

_Oh. Well, I think I can help you,_ Dylan replies, pulling something out of his jacket.

_You, think I can sing this?_ David asks as he takes the sheet music. _Lithium?_

_You bet love! You can do it!_

_I'll give it a shot..._

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...

Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Oh, but God, I want to let it go...

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone,

Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show

Never wanted it to be so cold.

Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,

Wonder what's wrong with me

Karofsky finds his way into the room by falling through the ceiling. _Keep singing! You need to do this!_ Dylan screams as he takes on Karofsky.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...

Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

"Shut **UP**!" Karofsky shrieks as he tries to get Dylan in a head lock. _Anything that pisses him off has to be good for US!_ Dylan pleads.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time,

Drown my will to fly.

Here in the darkness I know myself,

Can't break free until I let it go,

Let me go...

Darling, I forgive you.. after all,

Anything is better than to be alone,

And in the end I guess I had to fall,

Always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me,

Wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...

Lithium, I want to stay in love with you.

I'm gonna let it go

With the song done David feels a little stronger. He pauses for a second and barely catches Dylan as he's flung into him by Karofsky. He looks tired. _Is it my singing?_

_You, have to fight him... yourself. You can do it._

_How do I fight **myself**..._

They are all saved by the bells of their respective alarm clocks. Another day at the grind. No one notices the smirk on Karofsky's face, or the fact that for the first time that year,Dylan's the quiet one.

* * *

><p>"Season 2" begins with the next chapter. I'm still having trouble with getting <strong>MY<strong> formatting to work with this site. I may have to start using tabs, which _EVERY_ computer and web design teacher I've ever had has said **_Hell to the Nah_** to.


	4. Ch 4  Taming the Beast

If you're still reading, I thank you. I hope you've at least _tolerated _the previous chapters. Now we get into the nitty-gritty of changing the established timeline for Glee, and introduce some more... _diverse _music.

While some of my details **should **indicate a rating of "M" and not "T" please keep in mind that _real _teens use language much harsher than what my dialogue has in it. Also, when I was in High School we were **much **cruder than anyone's been so far.

You'll also note that I include the label(s) for songs I use in this FanFic - I do this to establish who at least _distributes _them. I also hope it will prevent any issues from the copyright holders as I am clearly stating who has the rights (hint - it's not me). I will not list songs that are normally included within the series (for the timepoint being played out), so if there's a song, it's an added one.

So, enjoy this chapter. Or don't. Either way, let me know if you have the time.

Songs:

_The Sending, _Nobuo Uematsu, DigiCube (Japan)/SquareEnix (Dylan w/West Point Choir)

_When I'm Gone, _3 Doors Down, Universal Motown Records (Dave/Karofsky)

* * *

><p>Taming the Beast<p>

Dylan had a pretty good summer until graduation week. It wasn't a good year in Afghanistan, and it finally hit him. A friend from Chicago was with a unit that got ambushed in the borderlands, and died en route back to a field hospital. Dylan was surprised to be included in the will, much less to have a request of him and be given something from the estate.

"General, you wanted to see me sir?" Dylan asked, doing his best to remain professionally stony.

"Please, have a seat _Captain,_" the General replied. He handed the new Captain a box and a folder. "There has been a request that you perform a ceremony at Staff Sergeant Perry's funeral. Please open the closet," the General points to the small storage closet. Dylan's completely confused at what's in it.

"Sir?" Dylan asks as he turns to the General, his hand on the object.

"Yes Howard, that _is _what you think it is."

"A Spira Summoner's staff? Is this some kind of gag sir?" Dylan asks as he retrieves the staff and sits back down at the desk, the staff across his lap.

"Open the envelope and read it, Captain," the General replies, resigned to the request contained.

Dylan did as ordered, and as surprised as he was, thought it was appropriate. Mitch was a bigger fan of the Final Fantasy series than either Dylan or Dave had been, and even had the original Japanese cartridges from the NES, SNES, and N64 days. And this was, indeed, a replica of Yuna's staff.

"I'm... honored, sir. But, I'll need the choir to help with this," Dylan said as he looked between the General, the staff, and the will.

"Done. Gather what you need and meet the choir after mess hall," the General said flatly. As Dylan left to Romanize the lyrics and realign the sheet music, the General added, "And Dylan, I'm sorry about your loss of a good friend. I heard... that he was like an Uncle to you?"

"Yes sir. When he saw me walk home from physical therapy the first time, he took it upon himself to drive to and from whenever he was on leave," Dylan managed to get out before his voice started cracking. "He even, taught me how to... get chicks," Dylan said, then chuckled.

"He never minded having competition. He'd get annoyed when there weren't any other students to nip at his heels," the commanding officer replied. "Take your time Howard. I'm sure your students will understand."

"Thank you sir," Dylan replied as he left the office and prepared to perform an _actual _Sending. _Thank God for all that LARPing I did back in Chicago _he thought to himself as he walked to his dorm. As he re-read the final wishes, he kicked himself - he needed to be in traditional garb.

"What the hell?" Dylan yelled, startling his dorm mate. He looked at him for a second then daringly spoke.

"What is it Lieutenant?" the cadet asked.

"Actually it's Captain now, and I need to find a Summoner's outfit before tomorrow," Dylan blankly said as he slumped into his desk chair, handing the will to the cadet. "What do you think Richards?"

"I think, that you may be screwed. Unless..." he pondered for a second, then smirked. "Can you cover for me for about twenty minutes sir?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"I just might have a plan! And nice staff!" Richards loudly said as he dashed out of the dorm.

There was a handwritten note in the envelope that he had overlooked before. It was written in an Arabic/Farsi substitution cipher. After getting it deciphered he was surprised at what the message said:

_Dylan,_

_I know Diane and Adam won't tell you this, but we're actually related._

_We're distant cousins, not really all that connected. I've known about your past and_

_hope that you and David can get back together. I know that you attended my 'wedding,'_

_but that was just convenient. You __**need **__to find him before he can even consider bearding._

_I love you brother, cousin, whatever we are,_

_Mitch Perry._

He managed to stash the note just before Richards and a female cadet ran in, carrying fabric, a sewing machine, a glue gun, and a small hand stitcher. Before he could ask questions they began measuring him.

"Sorry sir, but this needs to be done quickly," the female cadet said apologetically.

"Here, let me get to my skivvies. It's a more accurate measure," Dylan replied, shocked at both her boldness and the fact he didn't notice her rank of First Lieutenant. After taking proper measurements they found artists sketches of the summoners of Final Fantasy X online and from a strategy guide Anders had snuck in. An hour later the basic outfit had been made.

"How's that fit sir?" she asked as she tugged at the seams and hemlines.

"It's, _looser, _than I'm used to Lieutenant," he replied, trying to remember if this was actually a proper fit.

"I'm not surprised you'd say that. I actually wonder how you even _move _with uniforms that tight, sir," Richards half-mocked. He was right though.

"Ok, well everything's in line, the colors are right, having been picked by you. Now we just need to emblazon it. Any particular Aeon you identify with?" Anders asks.

"Shiva," Dylan replies, not explaining further. "I need to get the sheet music ready."

"Of course sir. I should be done in about an hour," Anders replies as she accepts the now cast-off garments.

The next day Dylan arrives at the service in his requested dress. At first many of the attendees, most from his class, take offense at what they perceive as an insult. A quick dress-sown and a curt "it was in his will" is all it takes to shut them up.

He gives his eulogy at the end of the main service, and proceeds to clear the 'stage' to perform The Sending. He double checked the stage, grabbed his staff, and nodded to the choir.

Iyeyui

Nobomeno

Renmiri

Yojuyogo

Iyeyui

Nobomeno

Renmiri

Yojuyogo

Hasatekanae

Kutamae

Hasatekanae

Kutamae

Dylan had become lost in the performance but had remembered not to cry. As he saw the sadness on the attendees faces and the tears in their eyes, he knew he had not only nailed it, but made his newly discovered cousin proud. He calmly left the stage, and proceeded to Mitch's wife, who pulled him into a bear hug.

"Thank you," she sobbed into his chest, tears of genuine loss flowing from her bloodshot eyes. "If he's watching, he's proud of you doing this for him."

"Melanie, do you know _why _he asked me to do this?" he asked as his voice began to tremble.

"He... he trusted you to make sure, that his spirit... made it where it was supposed to go. And that I would be able to move on and take care of our children," she managed to get out through sobs.

"Wait," Dylan whispered, "you have kids, _together_?"

"Uh huh," she says and nods into his lapel. She whispers "it... happens, when there's enough, pressure... to, _fit in,_" as she breaks the embrace. "We don't want that for you and him," she mouths as she walks away to touch the box that will house her husband's corporal remains for eternity.

_I won't let that happen. No matter how much hell I have to suffer again._

...

For Karofsky the summer was just annoying. He got fired from his fryalator job because _someone _didn't like having their zucchini replaced with zingers, and, even though he liked Home Depot, he wasn't sure he needed anything other than a mini-fridge for his room. _Not that I can _get _beer to put in there _he mentally seethed. _At least I have the discount if I need something, or 'mom and dad.'_

A week before classes started he had a strange dream that Dylan was doing Yuna's Sending from Final Fantasy X. At first he just thought of running up there and beating him to death with that staff, but didn't after seeing Marines with swords and an Honor Guard. He just enjoyed seeing the self-righteous jackass make a fool out of himself, until he heard _that guy's _voice again, about 20 decibels louder than normal.

_You did great Dylan! And I remember the dreams now! _David cheerily shouted.

_When'd you get so loud homo? _Karofsky sneered, unable to figure out what just happened or where this guy was. _And why're you in __**my head**__?_

_Dunno, but it looks like _you're _on your way out!_

_We'll see about __**that**__! _Karofsky screamed. When he woke up and went go get breakfast his parents were silently waiting for him at the table.

"What? It's morning, before ten, and I'm up," Karofsky rudely said as he looked to the stove, then the table. He grabbed a plate and loaded it up with sausage, pancakes, and bacon.

"You were having a shouting match with yourself in your sleep," Paul said as he reached for some grapefruit juice.

Karofsky raised an eyebrow. "Was I? Maybe I should drink a flask of whisky before going to sleep then," he replied with both a deadpan expression and a flat tone.

"Don't be a jackass dear, we're just worried that you might need, you know, professional help," Mary responded, just as her danger sense kicked off. She leaned back just in time to miss being hit with the plate her son just filled up.

"I'm **not **a Goddamn _jackass_!" he screamed and stormed up to his room. He thought his mumbling of 'bitch' was under his breath, but it wasn't.

"Grounded. **One week**!" Paul yelled to the stairway as he went to the family computer and blocked the Xbox, Wii, and cell phone from the WiFi.

"You were saying something about a mental hospital Paul," Mary prompted as she cleaned her son's mess.

"I don't know what happened this summer, but I think it's too late now. Besides, we'd need to jump to rufies, and that puts _us _in the bad-guy seat."

"Any luck with finding out if Dylan's alive? I know it's a longshot, but..."

"**If **he's alive, _we _couldn't find him. Not with Adam and Diane anyway," Paul sighed and slumped to the table. "We could _pray _for him to come back," he tried to joke. The glare Mary shot said 'not happening.'

"Yeah, because prayer work _so __**fucking **_well last time!" she spit out with more hatred than he thought her capable of ever having. She threw the plate, utensils, and food in the trash and stormed to their room, slamming the door hard enough to knock a fridge magnet off.

_**Not **__the time to tell her about my affair with Princes Valium and Zoloft..._

...

Dylan had _no _idea why the thought popped into his head. Well actually he _did_ but he wasn't ready to admit it. Before he could stop himself he was at his counselor's office. After being informed that he was in he waited for him to come in. He saw Dylan and waved him into his cramped office.

"So, Dylan, how was your summer?" he asked while setting up and checking his paperwork.

"Not good. A friend was killed in Afghanistan, and it turns out he's actually my distant cousin."

"I'm sorry for your deepened loss. I won't pry anymore. May I ask why you wanted to see me?"

"Theoretically, is there a way to have my records ready to transfer to McKinley at the drop of a hat?" Dylan asked, unsure of how he managed to do it so easily.

"Is there a reason you want to leave? Is it pressure from Vocal Adrenaline?" he asked, stunned that someone could be so willing to change schools on a whim.

"To be honest Mr. Talton, I don't know. The question just popped into my head and kinda took over."

"I see. Well, there _is _a way, but you'll have to take semi-final type tests every Friday, and maintain **perfect **attendance. That last part shouldn't be an issue for you."

"And Principle Rubens? Doesn't he need to be involved?"

"He won't be happy, but he'll do it. You have _no _idea how much flak he gets because he follows the rules about inter-district transfers. You **do **realize there's no jROTC program at McKinley, don't you?"

"It's something I'm willing to... _give up, _under the right circumstances," Dylan manages to choke out.

"I've learned with you it's best to _not _ask questions. I'll get it set up, and you'll have to meet with their principle, Mr. Figgins. I'll warn you, he's... _odd. _And not just the fact he's Indian."

"I have to go there _before _I'm a student?" Dylan cries. _Shit, what was I thinking?_

"It won't be that bad. You can arrange it so that it's after school when most of the students have left. That is if you're worried about any possible run-ins..." Mr. Talton trails off. _I'm curious, but not enough to risk being screamed at again_.

"Something like that..." Dylan trailed off, glad that at least _he _gets it.

That day Dylan sets foot on McKinley for the first time. He manages to avoid Janet and Azimio. He almost runs into Dav... _Karofsky _as he's leaving campus, tossing some nerdy white kid in the dumpster. _So __**that's **__Jacob Ben Israel. He looks doucier that Perez. _A short talk later a transfer contract's signed. A copy is filed at both schools but the date is left blank. They shake hands and Principal Figgins leads Dylan out of the office. Dylan spots Karofsky again and smoothly sits in a chair behind a filing cabinet. He leaves when he sees his former soulmate turn a corner.

While cooking dinner for Janet he thinks to himself _Why am I so scared? I know he can't seriously hurt me..._

_ Actually, he can. He's getting wo... _David's voice suddenly cuts off...

...

_So, this is hell, _Karofsky thinks as he stares blankly at his Trigonometry book. He tries to come up with the solutions, but gets frustrated and slams the book back into his backpack. He's been going through this for weeks now.

Azimio had really let him have it for shoving that Asian girl into the lockers, and he didn't care. _He, _however, made him listen. Since school started again he had come up with a plan: no one will let him get _rid _of Hummel, but maybe he can make him _leave_. After the first slushee Hummel looked even _more _sure of himself. Then his dad got sent to the hospital. _I remember that feeling, that look, _Karofsky thought. He had left him alone while he tried to place where that came from. When he couldn't, he went back to locker-checking Hummel whenever he saw him.

_And what was Hummel thinking, trying to talk back to me? 'Rendering plant?' Whatever! _A few weeks after his dad got released Hummel had left campus for some reason and when he came back he had a _stupid _grin welded to his face. _Great, he found a boyfriend, _Karofsky thought. _They should just move in together and leave me alone, have a bunch of gaybies_. I knew knocking his phone out of his hands would wipe that grin off his face, so I did it.

I didn't expect him to get in my face about it.

I didn't expect him to push all of my buttons (of course being an arrogant asshole means no one knows a damn thing about you).

I didn't expect him to keep advancing and not back down.

I didn't expect to _kiss _him when I wanted to _break _him.

I didn't expect to run out of the locker room _crying._

And I didn't expect his _buck-boy_ to try and out me in front of the whole fucking school.

I **really **didn't expect _him _to allow me to make a death threat.

_**He **_was supposed to be expelled or to walk out, not _me_.

_And now it's just me. David won't even whimper anymore..._

For the first time since the glee club was reformed, Karofsky was _afraid _of dealing with them when he went back tomorrow.

...

_David, are you here?_ Dylan thought. _This has got to stop, I can't keep meeting you like this..._

There was a weak reply of _'yes, I'm here'_ before it faded. Dylan found a weak, pale, almost lifeless David Karofsky slumped against a tree.

"What happened? Has he been that out of control?" Dylan asked as he moved behind him and held him.

_Earlier this week, the guys in glee minus Puckerman ordered him to stop harassing Kurt. He started a fight and threw Mike into Artie, then gave Sam a black eye. Sam really roughed us up. Then today he got expelled. Karofsky, not Sam._

"YOU are not HIM. Well, technically you are but you're mostly not." _I have to find a way to protect you until we can deal with him..._

_ It won't do much good. He always finds me, knocks me down, makes me leave him in control..._

"There's a way, and I think I know how. And this time he might even join in. B-b-but not like last time."

_Singing?_

_ Yes. He needs you and we're gonna prove it!_ "I'm going to start the music, but you need to sing it. Can you do it, at least for me?" Dylan more pleaded than asked or informed. David's eyes briefly lit up.

_When I'm Gone. Do you remember that one?_

_ Are you kidding, I've made 6 ringtones from it._

_ Good. 3... 2... 1... hit it!_

D: There's another world inside of me

That you may never see

There're secrets in this life

That I can't hide

Somewhere in this darkness

There's a light that I can't find

Maybe it's too far away...

Or maybe I'm just blind...

Or maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone

Everything I am

And everything in me

Wants to be the one

You wanted me to be

I'll never let you down

Even if I could

I'd give up everything

If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

Karofsky pops in and is stunned. He studies the notes and jumps in.

K: When your education X-Ray

Cannot see under my skin

I won't tell you a damn thing

That I could not tell my friends

Roaming through this darkness

I'm alive but I'm alone

Part of me is fighting this

But part of me is gone

When Dylan nods David stands up and turns it into a Metal-Off.

D&K: So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone

Everything I am

And everything in me

Wants to be the one

You wanted me to be

I'll never let you down

Even if I could

I'd give up everything

If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone

K: Or maybe I'm just blind...

D&K: So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared

And love me when I'm gone

Everything I am

And everything in me

Wants to be the one

You wanted me to be

I'll never let you down

Even if I could

I'd give up everything

If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone

When I'm Gone

When I'm Gone

When I'm Gone

David has regained strength and Karofsky look utterly confused as to what just happened. Karofsky begins to remember some of the _good _things that happened in the past, how he would sing and dance with Dylan and just have fun. And they wouldn't have to look over their shoulders or wonder if anyone would hurt them. Then he remembered the late night phone calls, the constant smell of gasoline and paint thinner, of sleeping in a different house every night. And seeing his best friend in a hospital, his connections to machines the only think giving him a chance at life. The 'Manimal,' as Abrams nicknamed him, went for a second round that week.

Dylan easily pushed K away from David, but he still ended up in a full nelson. _What the hell?_

_ Our dreams, not yours. I'm too weak to do much._

"Pike it Nancy-Boy!" as K squeezed tighter.

_Okay, dream world, telepathy, I should be able to do something. _Dylan latched on to the first thought he could come up with.

"Hey Karofsky! Remember how I made a copy of the 'Charmed' Book of Shadows?"

Stunned and just utterly curious he stopped trying to choke David and blankly nodded.

"Well, that won't work here, but this will!" and he froze everything but David. He pried the massive arm off his neck and took several steps back.

"Piper huh? I always figured you for a Phoebe. Or a Paige," David replied, still gasping. Then the freeze wore off.

"Huh? OH! Real nice trick. Now for mine!" Karofsky roared as he charged. Nothing was happening, just his trying to rush them.

"Bored now," Dylan mocked, trying to sound as 'Evil Willow' as possible as he raised and opened his hand. And just like in that episode of Buffy the same thing happened to Karofsky.

David screamed and dropped to his knees. He was in pain, but he wasn't visibly hurt.

"I can't keep doing this. I need to put you somewhere _he _can't find _you _until you can do this on your own!"

"He's too strong. And besides, I still haven't found a way to do anything you just did."

"Yet this is _your _dream that _we're _in?" Dylan asked, half confused, half exhausted. "I have an idea, come with me."

"Dyl, he's waking up."

"No, he's still 'dead,' but he won't be for long," he replies as they walk toward the ledge that Karofsky _isn't _facing. "And now to combine the power of psychology and dream absurdness. I always was the biggest geek in any group..."

"Yep. I still love you though -" David gasped. He had never said that out loud, at least, not in the 'waking' presence of Dylan.

Dylan gave a chaste kiss to David, took his hand, and squeezed. "You have to trust me. You have to trust that I love you too."

David squeezes back and nods. "You're gonna put me back to 'Cube,' aren't you?"

"It's different each time we're there. And _you're _the one that made it in the first place. Looking in from the outside though, I was able to figure it out."

"So... what? I disarm the traps?"

"I don't think there's any traps. Your fear of the cube" he points to Karofsky, who still hasn't moved, "gives him strength, or at least keeps you from being able to handle him. _Something _made you snap and think that being gay is the worst thing ever, and love always ends up causing pain and death."

David thinks about this, remembering that they do, in fact, love each other. Does Karofsky love Kurt Hummel? _No, not likely._ Well, other than having the shit scared out of me what can it hurt.

_Ok. Send me there. But, what if he comes after me?_

_ He can't. He needs me to do it and I won't let him._

_ Wait, if you die, won't I be trapped in there forever?_

_ If I die, he dies. You stay in there until you find _your _way out, like I did. Well, after I became a Scientologist._

"You became a **what**?" David squealed. There was a soft groan from behind them.

"We have to do this now," Dylan said as he closed his eyes and mumbled something. A semi-solid door appeared leading to an all-too familiar room.

"You **will **be here when I'm done, and we _**will **_talk about you going all Tom Cruise on me!"

"He's not as hot as I am," Dylan joked and pushed David into the portal. It disappeared instantly. He walked to the now breathing, fully-skin-having Karofsky.

"Where did you send him?" he weakly asked.

"Doesn't matter," Dylan replies as he kneels next to the panting young man. _Am I the only person who's seen him like this?_

"Why'd you do it? He's just going to get hurt if he stays around, like you, me, everyone."

"You haven't moved on. And you won't. You're a Fiend, to use a Final Fantasy term. Only you have to Send yourself. In this case, literally."

"I don't feel any... _different..._" he rolls and gets on his knees, "than you. Only **I'm **not a fag!"

"And how many knockers and snizzs have _you _busted to Karofsky?" He expects to be mauled, or at least tossed into a tree.

"... None. I've tried, it just doesn't..." he trails off, suddenly realizing that it might be important. _He's not afraid of me, and he's not trying to hurt me..._

"**You**, are goingto _talk_ with me from now on, got it? What you're doing now will land you in prison, and then shanked to death. Maybe killed with a plunger or a wrench up the fudge-pipe."

"I don't need you! I don't need **anyone**!"

"Then, why is this," Dylan lifts the cake-topper from his jacket pocket "on you? Isn't this Kurt's?"

Karofsky is totally stunned. He _doesn't _know why he took it, other than to have _something _ he wasn't 'allowed' to have. "Ho-h-how d-d-do you know 'bout that?"

"I have eyes and ears at McKinley," Dylan replies, smiling, offering a hand to Karofsky.

"So, you really gonna trust me? Knowing what I've done, what I... _am_?" he asks, taking the offered hand.

"What you did, can't be changed. The effects of those actions, yes, can be changed. As to what you are, you're just a gay _guy_. Who likes sports and steaks and _manly _stuff. Other than liking to play tonsil hockey with dudes, you're... _we're _just like other guys."

"But we can sing and dance..."

"Which means Kid Rock, Bon Jovi, and Creed lose groupies when we're on tour. So what?"

Karofsky snicker-sneers. "Ok, whatever. Let's just wake up, ok?"

"Sure. See you later," as Dylan disappears.

"Freaks... each and every one of them," he says as he wakes up. He finds the cake-topper in his hand, the one Dylan shook in his dream. The Twinkie box he hid it in is on his desk, open, and... full? _This _was a new box. The one he hid it in was an old one from a month ago, and was behind his desk, under the drawers.

...

While Karofsky and Dylan went to school for the next few weeks, David tried to figure out why he was here. _I mean, what's the point? It's just a giant multidimensional puzzle._ After thinking about it through several rooms, he noticed that he was feeling better, stronger. After a few more rooms he noticed something else: when he doubted himself the room would be a memory. He started by trying to escape those rooms but was always pulled back into it. _What's that saying, 'You got to face your fears?' _He took a deep breath and began doing just that. He quickly realized that as he moved through it got smaller. He also noticed that he was becoming as confident and sure of himself as Karofsky was _unsure _and _afraid_ of him. _So this was the plan... as long as he doesn't __**kiss **__him..._

Karofsky, however, became more paranoid and withdrawn. After locking Puckerman in a Port-A-John, he felt a little bad about it. Not enough to walk back and let him out, but enough to think about doing it. Z wasn't talking to him much anymore, and even less once that Janet cheerleader pulled him out of practice yesterday. His dreams were swinging wildly though. One night he'd be chatting up a storm with Dylan, the next night he was on the receiving end of what he'd done to Hummel, _by _Hummel. And that pretty-boy 'friend' of his.

His grades were slightly improving, but not enough to pass anything other than Trig and Spanish. He looked at last year's report cards and they weren't much better. _Shit, I'm a year behind now. _He shrugged and tried to get more homework done. _If I get enough done I can goof-off all Christmas Break..._

...

"I just don't get it babe, one minute he's all freaky-creepy animal and BAM! He comes back the next day and he's like a lost puppy, that's freaky-creepy" Azimio complains as he sips on his smoothie, eyeing his new girlfriend. Well, not girlfriend _yet._ She hasn't revealed her catch to their being together.

"This is why I've been dreaming of you for so long. You're a _great _friend, hot, cuddly, and so _not _gay. I seem to be a magnet!" Janet playfully says as she takes a long sip of her iced mocha. "Long story, not gonna go into details here. So, you want into this temple?"

"Damn babe, slow down. I'm still admiring the workmanship of it all," Azimio playfully bites back. "You said something about helping _both _of our best friends?"

"To be honest, our best friends _used _to be best friends," she says while making her eyebrows dance. She caught him flushing, and filed that as an Ebony God turn-on.

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're sayin'? 'Cause if you are, I'm totally in Princess!" _I can't believe this - she __**can't **__be talking about Dylan, can she? Even __**I **__can't find him._

"Yep. My best friend's Dylan Howard, and..." she puts her foot lightly against his crotch, "he set the bar pretty high," she finishes as she licks her lips _very _suggestively.

"Oh **damn **girl," he moans. "Let's save that for later! Can we meet him?" _Not that it's the same guy mind you._

A motorcycle zooms past the couple outside as Janet looks and smiles. _It's showtime girls!_ she thinks.

"C'mon, that's him!" as she pulls Azimio out of his seat and through the door. He barely manages to grab both of their drinks.

"I _still _can't believe you drive a SmartCar Jannie," he stammers out, trying not to drop the icy drinks.

"Turbo charged, so it gets 40mpg easy," she replies as she unlocks the doors and pulls out the drink holders. She sees him looking a little uneasy so she adds "and I always have a place to 'crash,'" as she raises her eyebrows and winks.

"What exactly are we going to be doing Jan?" he asks as he gets in and sets the drinks, then clicks the seat belt. _It is kinda roomy in here._

"You help with our plan, and we'll be doing each other, for as long as you can stay awake," she purrs as she rubs Azimio's thigh, briefly touching his package.

Softly moaning and _definitely _down for whatever she has in mind, he breathlessly replies "you're the Goddess Janet." She leaves her hand on his thigh, just _barely _on the 'spot,' as they make the ten minute drive.

_She must come here a lot, _he thinks as they pull in. She backs up to the fence, grabs the drinks, and a card from her purse. He follows her to door that looks like it leads into the garage, and taps the card to where a door knob _should _be. There's a 'click' and she pushes the door open. She hits a button and they're going down. _A lift, really? _Z thinks as they quickly come to a stop.

"Dylan, you ready for company?" Janet calls as she leads her new boyfriend into the **giant **room. Azimio notices that there's buffeting on all of the walls, the floors are hardwood, and there's a small galley too. With a full-sized fridge. There's nothing too gay about the decorations - actually, this is close to what he thought of his bachelor's pad being like.

"Yeah, I just need to throw on some shorts Janet!" came a soft yet thundering reply from what must have been the bathroom. "Azimio, grab yourself a Mountain Dew from the fridge. I have regular, Voltage, and Code Red."

Without thinking he replies "Thanks D!" _Holy crap, they __**are **__like the same person!_

Janet hands their iced drinks to her new boyfriend and takes a seat on the couch and begins going through stuff strewn on the coffee table.

"You want something babe?" Z asks as he tries to see what she's messing with.

"Just an orange Steaz hon," she replies, looking up and into his eyes. _**God **__they're beautiful!_

He nods and retreats to the galley as Dylan enters the room. Azimio can hear mumbling and the occasional scoff. He grabs a Voltage for himself and a Code Red for his new 'friend.' He at first wants to _throw _the red can at the guy, but after taking a second he sees that they're just laughing and goofing around, like a brother and sister.

"So, you're the stud that got K all out if it and hard?" Azimio asks as he hands out the drinks. "I can see why now. Hey, is that a tattoo?"

"Yes it is, and you don't mince words, do you? I can see why Davy would keep you as a friend."

"Life's too short to be all PC and shit all the time. If I have to do it, I can," Azimio states, feeling like he can be more himself here than around his other friend.

"So here's the deal Ebony God," Janet begins. "Dylie here's working on getting Karofsky's mind back to sanes-ville, and I'm working on a plan to have them 'meet' each other. What do you think of _this _plan?" she asks as she hands a folder to Z.

He glosses it over and tosses it to the table. "It's lame. You've seen _The Notebook _and _50 First Dates _too many times!" He gages their reactions and continues. "We had that scuffle awhile ago, and the Port-A-John two days ago, and it's about two and a half weeks before Christmas. Will D be able to handle seeing you by then?" He turns to Dylan.

"I'm not sure. You know how psychologists break the personality into the Id, Ego, and Super-Ego? I kinda managed to separate them, like, giving them a break from fighting each other for awhile."

"Well I need you to be sure D. 'Cause I have a plan that's gonna make anything Hummel's planned in his life look like a WalMart party!" he says while smiling ear-to-ear. "If you can have him ready by Christmas - and I'm just going to ignore the fact you're prolly doing some kind of Borg-Telepathy-Buffy shit to do it - we can give him a Christmas surprise he'll never forget."

Janet is stunned. She never thought he would be _that _smart, much less **more **caring than Dylan's been toward her. She catches Azimio's eyes and sees what she's seen in every one of her dreams. _Yep, this is my husband. He might not realize it, but he's speaking __**love**__! _

"That... actually works," Dylan manages. "What, _exactly, _do you have in mind Z?"

"We'll make a bunch of videos, like a diary, some music videos, and leave them on the porch on Christmas. I'm usually over there anyway while my mom's in the kitchen. That also keeps me from having to get into a fist-fight with my dad and uncles over which team should win the game. When I show up I can say they were there, and I'll text you if I think it's okay to pop in!"

"_Daaammnn _babe, that's a totally **genius **idea!" Janet half-screams as she jumps in Azimio's lap, nearly toppling the chair he's in. She lays a deep, passionate kiss on him, leaving him stunned.

"Actually, I'm with that. I can do a scrapbook too, and framed pictures from -" Dylan's thoughts get cut off from a sound from his computer indicating a contact's online and ringing in. He checks it, sees it's Skype, and sends the feed to the TV, tapping Jamio into being proper.

"Colonel, what do I owe this honor to sir?" Dylan asks, realizing there's a sudden loss of ease in his stomach.

"Dylan, you should sit down for this," she replied. _It must be serious if we're going straight to first names..._

"Megan, what's going on?" The unease has become a knot, and it's getting worse.

"Dylan, do you know what _this _is?" she asks, producing a piece of paper with both Farsi and Arabic, written together.

Dylan swallows a lump that appeared in his throat. _That's Mitch's note to me. How'd she get that? _"Yes ma'am. That's a ciphered note."

"Do you know where it came from? And I need, _want, _direct answers. There's already an ending to this."

Dylan looks to Janet, who is no longer in the mood, holding Azimio's hand, who has her in a side-hug. They both have expressions saying that they already know where this is heading.

"Megan, that's a cipher note to me from the honored deceased Staff Sergeant Mitch Perry."

Jamio look at Dylan and just mouths 'damn.' To them it might as well be a demented infant's scribblings.

"I'm going to read the _deciphered _version. Or do I need to bother?" Her eyes are pleading for him to just shake his head.

"Please read the clear note Megan," Dylan shakily replies.

After reading the note, she continues with the discussion. "While this was obtained without a warrant, because it was taken out of your uniform, it shouldn't matter. However, it prompted a deeper background investigation. That's where the brass found out about Emily."

"Megan, there's no _records _of Emily anymore," As Jamio listened their hearts broke, knowing that this must be a serious betrayal.

"Actually, there are," she holds up a birth certificate and a form to re-identify gender. "I'm sorry, but even with _your _history the UCMJ still doesn't allow you to serve. I know it's enforced irratically, but it's being enforced this time."

"How long Megan?"

"Until the start of your Winter Break. I managed to wrangle something for you though. It'll be a 'Mutual Separation,' and you'll receive VA Medical, which includes the Karofsky family. They did raise you as one of their children."

"Thank you Megan. I assume a faxed signature on the confirmation sheet'll be fine?" Dylan forced out.

"... yes," she sighed, looking down. "I really am sorry Dylan..."

"Don't worry about it. My records should still stand... Have a good evening Colonel," Dylan replied and saluted. She did the same and signed off. _Was that a tear? I thought she was made of stone..._ Dylan slowly walked to his computer, closed the connection, and made it halfway back to the sofa before collapsing to knees, sobbing. He had been pushing all of his doubt and fear aside to get this far, and he didn't have the strength to do it anymore. He let it engulf him as Janet and Azimio tried to comfort him.

After a couple of hours he fell asleep, and Janet tried to pull him to bed. She managed to get him to his feet, but couldn't move him.

"Damn baby, you're **strong**!" Azimio called as he grabbed the other side of his new friend.

"He's just too solid. Ok, hold him," she smiled and crawled into the bed.

"What're you doin' baby?" he asked, puzzled.

"Ok, set him down. Slowly," she whispered as she cradled Dylan's head. Once carefully lain they cleaned up their drinks and leaned against the counters in the galley.

"This' some shitty curveball, ain't it?" Janet seethed.

"Yeah. Hey, I have an idea. You mind doing some running?"

"What do you wanna run?"

"Grab a jacket of his and wrap it in one of those dry cleaning bags I saw. I'll grab another and swap it with one of K's. Then you bring _that _one here."

"That's... kinda a good idea. Creepy like 'Valentine/Single White Female' but romantic like 'Bedazzled.'"

Azimio leans in and puts a hand on her face. She can smell and feel his breath as his gentle eyes look into hers. He gives a gentle kiss and pulls her into a hug. He whispers in her ear "You're the one for me, Janet Jeong. Since I first saw you last year."

"I feel the same way Azimio," she breathlessly answers, sliding her hands to his broad, cuddly shoulders. They spend a few minutes in this embrace, then start on their plan to get their friends back together. Not a single thought of taking the embrace further crosses the couple's mind.

...

_Why do I hear crying? _Karofsky thought as he walked through the park by his first school. He had gotten bored with homework and decided to watch TV. He didn't expect to watch Logo, but everything else was either a reality cooking show or a Mythbusters he'd already seen. There was some documentary (_boring_) on called 'The Butch Factor,' so he decided to watch it. He was surprised to see that many of them were pretty well built and just liked doing guy stuff. One of them was a prison guard, another a contractor. One guy even played football (it was flag football though. _I mean, really?_). The next one was called 'The Adonis Factor' and Karofsky wondered why someone would use crystal meth. _It makes you horny and limp. You can't even 'handle' things when you're limp._

After seeing that it was 2a.m., he had gone to sleep. And in his travels he found Dylan, crying, sitting against a tree. He wasn't in his uniform. Hell, he barely had clothes on, just a pair of lounging shorts. His neck, arms, chest, legs, every exposed piece of skin he could see had scars on it. Not like, you know, a body tattoo of scars, but they were everywhere. Karofsky plopped down to his left.

"Oh, hey Karofsky," he said as he wiped his eyes and nose. "Sorry, just had a rough day."

"Oh? What happened?" _Why do I even care? _he wondered.

"They found out I'm Trans and booted me," he replied as he regained some composure.

"Ouch... that's not allowed?"

"Nope. I don't know why, the reg book doesn't explain beyond implying it's a 'deviant' trait."

""Deviant' huh? But they didn't care that you're gay?" _Really? Did I just call someone 'gay' and not 'fag?' What's with me lately?_

"They kept me mostly because I know so many languages and taught for two semesters. A teenager, teaching adult cadets. Yet..."

"Hey, it'll be ok." _Not really though. Why am I caring again? _"They don't deserve you anyway. They can just find a housewife somewhere to do that work, right?" He had hoped this would come off as a true joke.

Dylan scoffed. "Good luck with that! Not too many housewives speak Arabic, Farsi, French, Spanish, Chaldean, English, Japanese, Korean, Mandarin, Tagalong, Latin, and Filipino, much at fluent or near-native levels."

Karofsky balked. _That's what, 12 languages? What's with this guy?_ "You need a hobby dude..."

"Languages _are _kinda my hobby. The only guys I have to choose from are closet-cases, and I don't do down-low," Dylan replied, knowing he was being more than obvious with that hint.

_Dude has it bad for me? I don't know... _"Well, there's always college, right? Not that you should, you know, _have _to wait that long."

"Well, the guy I **want **to be with is pretty messed up right now. And he thinks I'm dead," _I'll just work on the assumption he doesn't really know who I am so far._

"Okay... why would he think that?" _I think I know where this guy's from..._

"Well, I kinda died in his arms six years ago, and there's a grave and all..."

SNAP! Karofsky finally pulls the puzzle together: The silent communicating with _him _(_where was that wimpy bastard anyway?_), the languages, knowing stuff about his past, the scars... _This is __**Dylan**__!_

Dylan notices this even with the bad angle. He slowly stands up and squats in front of Karofsky. "That milkshake of cells you're turning into brain solve the puzzle Karofsky?"

He stares up at his friend, his scarred, muscular, smiling friend. There's a small amount of worry in his eyes, clouding the normal endless hope that used to be there. He reaches out a hand to caress his face, but a fist forms instead, knocking him over.

"Shit, _shit, __**shit, **__**SHIT!**_" he screams as he runs over to pray there's no damage done. "I did **not** mean to do that Dylan! I am **so** sorry!" He reaches out a hand to help Dylan up, which he takes. Dylan looks at him questioningly for a second, then takes him in a strong hug.

"I know you didn't mean to Karofsky," he says while holding him. He can feel Karofsky's heart beating faster and harder, but no indication it's from not _wanting _to be held.

"How can you," he begins, pulling the arms around him away. "How can you just do this? I _hit _you! Shouldn't you be fighting me or something?" _This guy's a _lot _more strange than he looks._

"Because I saw the panic in your eyes," he replies, taking the other teens' large yet soft hands in his, "and I know you didn't mean to. You're going through a lot..." The bigger teen rips his hands away and begins to march off.

"I don't deserve you! I'm sorry!" he shouts as he breaks into a full run. Dylan tries to keep up, but Karofsky disappears.

"What's with that guy?" Dylan asks as he slumps to the ground, crying again. A cold chill washes over him, but he doesn't really care. As he cries himself awake he can hear David's voice echoing in his head: _I'm ready. You're getting close to bringing us back together, to taming the beast._

...

Since that morning everything's seemed, well, lame. Karofsky woke up crying, and loud enough to wake his parents. He didn't bother trying to make the waterworks stop, there wasn't a point to that. He let his mother hold him and his father to sit at the foot of the bed. Before they could ask what was wrong, he told them about the dreams.

"...Then I punched Dylan. I didn't _intend _to, I didn't _want _to. I just wanted..." he trails off, not sure if he could trust his parents.

"You wanted, to hold him, didn't you?" Mary finished. She briefly increased the strength of her embrace, hoping the message would be conveyed.

"David, we know. At least, we prepared for the possibility. David, are you gay?" Paul asked as he placed his hand on his son's leg. "If things had been different, you and Dylan would probably be together now..."

He was stunned. _They know? But how can they know? Am I... of course I am! What kind of straight guy wouldn't be able to get off watching three women doing 'stuff' to each other?_ He weakly replied "yes," before breaking into sobs.

"Why were you fighting this so hard hun?" Mary asked as she lightly rocked her much-larger-than-her son.

"I... don't know... after I lost Dylan..."

"**That **did not happen because you or Dylan were gay, or because he was Trans," Paul begins as he takes one of his son's hands in both of his. "That happened because _those _people were close-minded, Bible-thumping, _**assholes **_who only see the world in black & white/good & evil. Anything that they don't like or makes them uncomfortable is in the 'evil' category and they're taught to always be comfortable."

"And no matter how evil and wrong, if it's _them _doing it, they honestly believe it's right. That won't happen here. I know it won't," Mary finished her husband's thought. "Has anyone else done what you did to that boy?"

"No... I'm the only... **douchbag**... to do that..." he looks at his mother and father, and still wanting to punish himself for what he did in his dream, he comes clean about what he's done. Then, he bites the bullet.

"Mom, dad..." he regains some control of his voice. "I did threaten to kill Kurt. I did it because... he... I..."

"I know you're terrified, but whatever's going on with you, this can help," Paul encouraged. "You've already done it, and we won't punish you. You've done enough to punish yourself, and we want our _real _son back. Not this person trying to be something _you're _not."

"... He got in my face about what I was doing to him, and wouldn't back down. I... wanted to break his jaw. Instead... instead I... _kissed _him," those last words were spit out with shamed disgust. His face was drained of all color, as were his arms. His parents weren't exactly ready for _this._

"So he found out? I am a little disappointed. But... I still love you David," Mary said, tightening her embrace again.

"That _does _explain a lot of what's been happening. I want you to start _trying _to make things right. You may find that when you're ready, those glee kids you were tormenting, maybe even that Hummel boy, will accept you," Paul said as he gave his son a kiss on the forehead. Mary broke the embrace and gave him a proper hug.

"David, do you want a cup of hot chocolate?" she asked. That used to calm him down when Dylan was still around and away with Paul, making sure he was still sure about himself.

Karofsky just nodded and pulled himself up.

"I'll bring some right up then," as she disappeared down the stairs. Once in the kitchen Mr. & Mrs. Karofsky hugged and teared up. _Somehow, we're getting our son back. Whoever or whatever you are, thank you._

...

He had a lot of free time to take his father up on his request he make things right. Karofsky hadn't slept since that night. Three days later he saw Chang, his girlfriend, and that Mercedes (that was her name, right?) girl walking down the hallway, about to get slusheed by some guys that just walked into the building. _Good, Z ain't one of them._ He saw a beach towel sticking out of Lacy Jenson's backpack (why? Who knows...) and pulled it out. She of course got bitchy about it, but he didn't care. She wasn't trying to get it back.

He managed to pull ahead of them and swung the towel at the right time to both prevent _them _from getting an icy wake-up call and to slushee his fellow players. All six of them were totally stunned. He simply mumbled "Sorry, thought I saw a flying spider," and kept walking, trying to find Lacy.

"Did **Karofsky**just _prevent_ us from being slusheed?" Mercedes asked as if she just saw a Grammy being taken from Mariah Carey's deserving hands.

"And slushee non-glee guys on the football team?" Tina added as she pulled Mercedes and Mike away from the players.

"Hey, you guys ok?" Mike asked his teammates. He carefully pulled the towel away and saw that they were completely frozen. He pulled them to the nearest bathroom.

"Hey, can you two get some towels bring them here?"

"Yeah, sure Mike. Be right back," Mercedes replied as she and a still stunned yet amused Tina went to the girls locker room to grab towels. The three Titans were so deep in 'what-the-fuck-just-happened' shock that they didn't register the fact their intended target was cleaning them up until he had almost finished.

"The burning won't stop for a few hours. The eyes are just too damn sensitive," he says as he pulls a box of Visine out of his backpack. "These might help though. Run 'em under some hot water for about a minute before you use them." They just nodded and stood there as Mike left the bathroom.

Karofsky had by then caught up with Lacy and explained what had happened. She didn't care and reminded him of why he never had a date or a girlfriend, to which he handed her two twenties and walked away when she ripped them out of his hand. In the last hallway to his English class he saw Puckerman and Evans talking while walking toward him. He politely stopped them and waited for their faces to have color again.

"Evans, I'm sorry I gave you a black eye. I was an asshole. And Puckerman, I'm sorry I got the guys to lock you in a Port-A-John... and for rolling it. I won't do it again," and he walked off, not waiting for a reply. The two gleeks were honestly shocked as they watched the biggest douchebag on campus enter a classroom.

"Dude, was that really Karofsky?" Sam asked, still staring and trying to look for something to show him he was _not _high.

"Yeah," Puck answered, confused. "Or maybe one of those pod-people from _Invasion of the Body Snatchers. _Or one of _Wario's _evil minions."

...

Karofsky had texted Azimio asking to save a seat for him and that he'd join him and Janet a little late today. He didn't tell him that he was looking for Abrams to apologize for knocking him out of his wheelchair a couple weeks ago. He had finally found him when he saw Suzy Pepper pulling something out of her locker. A red CD with a man on it with his hands in the air. He saw in the bottom right corner something written in Arabic, to which he only recognized the second word, 'Why?' He calmly walked to her locker.

"Hi, Pepper? Was that a CD you put in your bag?" he asked as he ensured that there was no hostility in his voice or intimidating body language.

"Uh, yeah. You're not gonna shake me down for lunch money are you?" she asked, more puzzled and annoyed that intimidated.

"May I take a look at the CD? Please?" he asked. _There's gotta be a reason I actually have an interest._

"Will it make you go away if I do?" she replied, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Yes."

"Fine," she spat out as she pulled out the CD and shoved it into his hands. As he reviewed the case she saw his expression change to one that she didn't think he was capable of: he was trying to figure it out, like he knew what it said. _Did I just wake up in an alternate universe or something?_

"May I borrow this and bring it back tomorrow? I swear I'll take good care of it."

"What? Umm, sure, I guess," she replied. She then absently closed her locker and left in a daze. _What would he want with an Arabic music CD? I just remembered to bring it home because my mom would be pissed if she thought I didn't still have a present she got me..._

After Karofsky had stashed the disc be caught up to Abrams, who was now with Brittany, Chang, and his girlfriend. He approached them just out of view of the kids in the cafeteria. After waving off what they were going to say he began speaking.

"Artie, Mike, I'm sorry for throwing you into each other and knocking you out of your wheelchair. _Tina, _right?" he asked and waited for a nod, then continued."I'm sorry for all the slushees. You don't deserve it and never had. Also, I was a real asshole for locker-checking you when you had on that Gaga costume. And Brittany, I'm sorry for thinking you were an idiot. You did a really smart thing getting with Abrams. Artie's a great guy." And once again he left, walking past them and entering the cafeteria. He didn't notice the four gleeks staring at him like he had just grown a tail and gold, spiked hair.

When he got to the table with his friends he heard them talking but didn't understand what they were saying. He took a seat across from them, waited for an opening to speak, and simply said "I'm gay" in Japanese. This got their attention while anyone else who might have heard just carried on about their lunch.

"Wait, what? Are you _finally _realizing this, or just admitting it?" Janet asked, keeping the non-English conversation going.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Dude, you really think _I _didn't know? I've known since that first talk we had while you were moving in," Azimio replied. "And I was proved right when we visited Dylan's grave."

"It doesn't matter Dave. If it did we would've cut you loose long ago," Janet said without missing a beat. "And I'm not going to tell you know I know, just that I know. It looks like you just might find out how though," she finished as she placed a hand on his, smiling.

Karofsky smiled at this and turned his hand to give hers a little squeeze. He spent what time they had left that period to explain what had happened. He did, however, leave out his kissing Kurt, and said he'd take their advice on trying to sleep again and apologize to Dylan. _Just two more days until vacation starts..._

* * *

><p>Ok, so I started an alternate timeline a little early. What can I say, my arcs are changing a bit as I write. You'll also notice that for the songs I use Romanization's. Each time something's translated into another language it loses something. There's phrases and cultural things that don't go from, say Japanese to English, or Arabic to French. I hope this won't be a turn off, but I just like having songs in their original language.<p>

Another chapter coming soon...


	5. Ch 5  Rekindling the Fire

Ok, using tabs in Word didn't work. Oh well. Now we get into the good part - getting Dylan and David together! Also, I'll be introducing Arabian songs. These are tricky because some of the letters don't really have an English equivalent.

Since having a word like "2orbak" or "7aly" instant causes a brain fart to those who have a Latin alphabet, I replaced them with proper characters (i.e. _not _numbers). Note that if you want to pronounce " ħ" properly, it's a guttural "h" with a kind of hacking lilt. I do not speak, read, or write Arabic (but most of my coworkers do), so I _probably _shouldn't be giving lessons.

If you don't like my song choices, meh. **My **story, **my **songs. I haven't met anyone younger than me who _doesn't _know at least two or three non-American artist. Then again, 4 out of every 5 are Chaldean or Pacific Islanders.

Songs:

_Orbak Nar, _Ragheb Alama (Backstage Production, Lebanon), (Karofsky)

* * *

><p>Rekindling the Fire<p>

_I still can't believe he gave me a keycard,_ Azimio thought as he got out of his Camry. Their plan worked - Janet had 'broken' into Karofsky's basement and put the pilfered coat in the box with the Nationals plaque, but almost got caught by Mr. K. She managed to get out and close the windows _while he was in the room! _"Damn she's good," he said as he tapped the intercom. There wasn't a reply, so he tapped the keycard and went down the stairs. He took one step from the last step and leaned back just in time to not be decapitated.

"**DYLAN!**" Z bellowed as he shoved his new friend.

"What the?" Dylan sputtered as he pulled off the Bluetooth headphones and saw a terrified Azimio. "Oh **shit**! I'm so sorry Z. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. _Fortunately_. What the _hell_ are you doing?

"I just haven't been able to sleep since the night Megan called in. I don't think having Karofsky run away after I hugged him helped..."

"Man, you two need to _seriously_ put that behind you. Have you thought of just getting really drunk, or taking an Ambien?"

"Uh, no. I just can't sleep. I even took like, _five _melatonins. Nothing, just made be sloppy."

"Right..." Z replies while taking the sword from Dylan's hand. He presents the handle to him and points to the sheath. "Well, he came out to us, me and Janet. And he's apologized to most of the gleeks."

"Really? He actually said that he's gay?" Dylan was truly impressed. Maybe he was a better therapist than he thought.

"Yep. We talked about it in Japanese though, and no one paid attention. He's like a scared little kid now, but that's better than a douchy teenager."

"So, what'd you stop by for?"

"I wanted to review your vids before you make his 'present," Z said while folding his arms. "I want to make sure it's both worthy of him and not 'meh' from you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence 'bro," Dylan smirks and pats his friend on the shoulder, leading him to the couch. "It's a DVD9, so before I actually burn it, take a preview," he says as he hands Azimio a tablet. After turning on the TV and clicking on his computer, the tablet has a bunch of controls on it.

The first chapter's of Dylan in physical therapy, kinda pedestrian. The second is his soccer team winning the Championship. _Not bad dude. _The third one is his performance at Nationals, tying with Vocal Adrenaline. The fourth one has clips from jROTC, West Point, and his short amount of time with Vocal Adrenaline. _Man that Jessie kid looks like a jackass._

"Okay dude, you need something other than home movies. What else do you have?"

"Well Z," Dylan replies. "That depends on a few things..."

"You want me to sing and dance, don't you?"

"You got it, with Janet. You game?"

"... as long as you don't make me do 'Single Ladies' again, sure."

"I swear, no Beyonce. But, you are going to have to sing in Korean. You down with that?"

"Janet gets final approval on that."

"Deal."

They call up Janet, and they agree to ask Mr. Schue if he'll let them use stage under the maintenance staff's supervision. On the way there they discuss what the personal message should say, and whether or not Dylan should stay nearby after 'delivery' of the gifts. It's agreed he should and what should be said.

...

Monday. First day of vacation, and still no sleep. He's spend the last _five _days listening to the CD of Suzy's he imported into iTunes. He was stuck on one song, track 8, _Orbak Nar, __Next to you I'm on fire._ From the words he **did **know, this was his song. And it made sense. The only time he enjoyed being asleep was when he and Dylan were talking. He endured the dreams of having the tables turned because it would offer a _chance _that Dylan would be there when he woke and fell back asleep. Now he still couldn't sleep, and it was killing him.

_I was able to get by, barely, in Bible class at the mosque, I should be able to do this._ He searched for lyrics, and when he found the one he thought was right, #FAIL!

Arabic Language Module for System Required.

Install? (Requires restart)

"Moron!" Karofsky yelled as he clicked 'Install.' "You'd best hurry the hell up!" As he waited he saved the page he was on, . _How could I __**not **__have thought of that one? _As the Mac restarted he went downstairs and made some more Chamomile tea, triple strong, and headed back up stairs. The microwave clock said 2:16, and it felt like it. There was almost _no _light outside.

"Ah, good," he said when he saw Finder had offered to open all the windows he had open before. He went through the translations he was offered, and found the one he was looking for. Something was wrong...

"Hey, this is just for each line, no repeats. Idiot!" He copied and pasted, side by side, and tried to piece them together. It wasn't working, it was still off. He hoped there was something on YouTube, like some of those idiots that thinks it's funny to make fun of people speaking "Engrish." He **enjoyed **commenting on those posts in pure Katagana, insulting them beyond being redeemed by any church. Or translation by a non-native speaker of Japanese. He found just _two _videos, and the first one had what he was looking for... well, lyrics at least.

"Hey, what the..?" he said a little louder than he intended to. "That's not quite right..." he trailed off as he paused the video to notice the reflection on the screen. He pulled down the headphones.

"Sorry dad. Just... well, I guess I shouldn't be mad. _I'm _the idiot that never bothered to pick up Arabic."

"Try to keep it down. Changing religions?"

"Uh, no dad, just trying to see if I can sing this without butchering it."

Paul might still be half asleep, but he was awake enough to be hit off guard. "Sing? Like, in front of other people? In public?"

"Kind of. Who knows, I might get an offer to cover for this guy," he replied jokingly, which both was not conveyed or received due to fatigue.

"Try and get some sleep. Here's a Valium if you need it," Paul tossed a blister-packaged pill to his son.

"Thanks dad, I'll try."

As Paul left and closed the door Karofsky quietly locked the door. He frantically copied and pasted text as quickly as he could, then began to align it. He looked at both translations, and began to figure out not only which one was more accurate, but filling in gaps each translator left. _Eleef was good, but doesn't know English enough for context. Not that I have room to complain. _After reviewing the previous six years in his mind, the song's right - being far away from Dylan _was _hell.

He got it, fixed the numbers-as-letters issue, and read through the lyrics about ten times. Once he thought he sounded better than a four year old with speech impediments, he looked to the bed. He had one more thought, and headed to 'another' website. He clicked on the section to bring up female videos and just stared. When his headphones almost crashed into the keyboard he jolted awake, not feeling different. He rubbed the back of his neck, took a gulp of tea, and shrugged. He clicked on both 'male' checkboxes and took a look. Just the thumbnails were enough to get a response from his body.

"Damn..." he whispered as he looked at the ones on this page. _Most of these are like, really short. And the ones that aren't... most don't have anything I really want to look at. _He changed websites and taped over his camera. He took the dive again and... _Holy crap! Is this Nirvana?_ He found a feed he thought he could enjoy and waited. When his body didn't 'stand down' after three minutes he gave in and had some 'me time.' This time it worked. _Well, who knew... other than everyone else? Oh yeah, I did. I just didn't want to believe it. _He cleaned up, shut everything down, and went to sleep... for the first time in over a week.

...

_Forty-five minutes... now_ Dylan thought as he finished the bottle of wine. Making three music videos with Janet and Azimio, three full weapon kata sets, a 15 kilometer run, and still wide awake at 3a.m. He finally looked up alcohol poisoning online, determined that an entire bottle of whiskey was out of the question, and settled on wine. To prevent a hangover he also drank about three liters of water. He set the bottle down and _tried _to walk/lumber to the bed, but failed and instead passed out on the floor.

"Shouldn't I be drunk?" Dylan thought as he stood up outside of a concert hall. He couldn't tell where until he saw posters of Ragheb Alama, Nancy Ajram, Haifa Wehba, Ehab Tawfiq, and Tamer Hosny. "Huh. I haven't dreamt of this before," Dylan shrugged and proceeded to walk into the stadium. He got four steps in before being tackled by six guards.

"No weapons in the stadium!"

"We don't care that you're American Air Force! You have to leave!"

Dylan managed to see that he was in Dress Blues and for some reason had a sidearm. _What am I doing with a sidearm in a dream?_

"I'm so sorry. I haven't worn one before, I was just dressing as the other officers. I'll empty the rounds and clips and hand them to you," Dylan said to the guards. This seemed to put them at some ease.

"I haven't forgotten that Mr. Alama was shot by a fan a few years ago," he said as he cautiously pulled the sidearm, dropped the clip, and handed it to one of the guards. "I am very sorry for forgetting this," he continues as he unchambers the gun, surprised that there's a round in there. He hands both to another guard. "I won't be doing this again. I haven't had the privilege of seeing him live," Dylan finishes as he unclips the holster and the two clip holsters, handing them to yet another guard.

"See that you don't forget again," a guard that _doesn't _have anything of Dylan's replies. He answers his phone and a look of shock takes a hold of his face. He nods and hangs up. "Our opening performer would like to meet you. Please follow me." He begins to walk to the stage as Dylan follows, thanking the guards for being properly vigilant.

They make a left turn at the stage and enter a short hallway. Dylan is ushered into a room at the end of the hallway on the left. He's surprised to see Karofsky there chatting away with Ragheb... but not speaking very well. _He's gotten much better though... at least he knows more than a few dozen words._

"Mr. Alama, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Dylan says while extending his _right _hand. The singer shakes it and points at Karofsky.

"I'm going to let him open for me. He wants to sing a song for... _to _you," he replies, smiling proudly. "I'm very happy that you're brave enough to do this in front of such a large crowd."

"Wait, you're gonna... are you sure?" Dylan asks, knowing that even _here _it could end... _not _Disney-like.

Karofsky replies in _very _poor, unpracticed Arabic "I'm sure. I'm getting pretty comfortable with who I am, who **we** can be," he replies as he touches Dylan's face, fighting tears. "I need to do this, to show me that love and pain aren't connected that way."

Dylan's eyes instantly lock into Karofsky's, trying to pull what he's feeling out of them. There's no signs of deception, just confidence. _There's a spark there, like before, _Dylan thinks to himself. Meanwhile Ragheb looks as if he's _just _getting what's about to be done, and he looks... proud.

"You need to get to your seat," he says as he gently pushes Dylan out of the dressing room. As he carefully pushes Dylan in his seat he says "The stairs are there and there," pointing to the distant right of the stage, and the much closer left. "I just thought you should know," the singer says as he walks to the stairs on the left, smiling.

_Why in the hell was Karofsky talking to Ragheb Alama? And how did his Arabic get so... more-than-Mosque-y?_

_ I was talking to him because I needed his permission. You'll see._

"Oh, my, God," Dylan whispers as the concert starts. He can hear that people have come from all over not only the Middle East to see this, but Europe and Asia as well. "This has _got _to be the strangest dream I've ever had," he whispers again as the lights dim and the curtain's pulled, revealing Ragheb again.

"A new friend has asked to perform one of my songs not only for you, but for his love. Please welcome David Karofsky!" he smiles as Karofsky walks on stage. _This __**is **__a dream, I have to remember._ He's wearing a suit that's impossibly white with a metallic silver vest and a shiny black bowtie. He looks totally... well, **hot!** He hugs the host and gives a quick kiss on the cheek, then takes the microphone offered by Ragheb.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity. I hope that the one I'm singing _for _is alright with all of you," he address the audience while fixing his gaze upon Dylan. "But it's a song that my heart's been trying to find for a long time. And I'm finally letting it sing now that I found it." With this the audience falls silent and nods in unison. The band begins playing the song, and before the first measure's finished Dylan knows what song this is: Orbak Nar, _Next to you I'm on Fire..._ and Karofsky's Arabic _now _is dead-on native.

bitiggy ef baly w khayelek yatayar min 'ainiyah ennoum

wala bakhtar 'ala balek w hastana yagilik youm

enta 'orbak nar

enta ba'adak nar

gowa minni nar bitighily w mish beyaddy ekhtar

ya dawa' ħaly

enta 'orbak nar

enta ba'adak nar

gowa minni nar bitighily w mish biyaddy ekhtar

ya dawa' ħaly

bitiggy ef baly w khayelek yatayar min 'ainiyah ennoum

wala bakhtar 'ala balek w hastana yagilik youm

ol bahwak w bastanak w hastanak te'oolhali

enta 'orbak nar

enta ba'adak nar

gowa minni nar bitighily w mish beyaddy ekhtar

ya dawa' ħaly

Dylan is waved onstage by Karofsky and he complies. He's totally stunned.

'alby she'ar bilmasha'ar (ħas biki aħses gharib)

wenta gamby gowa 'alby (ħatta wenta ba'id 'arib)

mosh hasibak, zid lahibak, nar hawak bitaħlaly

enta 'orbak nar

enta ba'adak nar

gowa minni nar bitighily w mish biyeddy ekhtar

ya dawa' ħaly

Something's happening as Dylan is being serenaded. No one else seems to notice that there are _two _David Karofsky's on stage. To him it seems like an out-of-focus hologram. He's also hearing a light echo in his head.

dubti laken enta sakin (gowa rooħy men sinin)

enta sha'if enta 'aref (enta binisbali min)

mosh hasibak, zid lahibak, nar hawak bitaħlaly

enta 'orbak nar

enta ba'adak nar

enta 'orbak nar

enta ba'adak nar

gowa minni nar bitighily w mish beyaddy ekhtar

ya dawa' ħaly

bitiggy ef baly w khayelek yatayar min 'ainiyah ennoum

wala bakhtar 'ala balek w hastana yagilik youm

'ol bahwak w bastanak w hastanak te'oolhali

enta 'orbak nar

enta ba'adak nar

gowa minni nar bitighily w mish biyeddy ekhtar

ya dawa' ħaly

When the music ends Karofsky, no longer out of focus, offers his hand to Dylan and pulls him off of the stool. He places a hand on Dylan's face, slides it down his neck to his shoulders, and pulls him into a hug. He whispers "I love you, and we're together again" before pulling out of the hug enough to kiss Dylan. The audience is at first stunned silent and motionless, but after just a few seconds, and when the kiss ends, everyone's cheering. Karofsky walks Dylan back to the dressing room they met in earlier.

"Did you feel that?" Karofsky asks.

"Which part? There was a lot of emotion up there," Dylan replies, still breathless while his heart feels like a jet engine.

"When I became me again," he says as he squats in front of Dylan. "It's me, David."

Dylan carefully examines the young man in front of him. There's no more rage in those beautiful hazel eyes, which have taken on a beautiful green hue and tint, no more tension in his chiseled face, no more stress on the broad shoulders. _This is indeed the man I would have fallen in love with... or did..._

_I am. I owe you so much,_ the reply comes as David disappears, tears in his eyes.

_Grr! Stop doing that! _As Dylan looks around and sees that he's still in the dressing room. He looks at an event flyer and sees that there are many artist performing that he likes, so he walks out of the dressing room and takes his seat again. For the rest of the concert, none of the songs sound as good as the first one...

...

Waking up smiling, David sits up and checks the clock. _8:45? That's it? _he thinks as he considers going downstairs. He instead turns on his iPhone and curses not leaving it on. He pumps out some hand sanitizer and puts some on his face. The lock screen just came on so he unlocks it and sees that he has six messages: Three unknown numbers, Azimio, and Janet.

From the first unknown numbers:

- Dude, it's Artie. TY for apologizing. Whatever u're going thru, it seems to be passing.

- Artie again. Got your number from Janet, hope u don't mind.

From the second unknown number:

-Dude, Puck. I still think you're a douche, but u pwnd 2 it. U can start earning my respect. l8r

The third unknown number:

-Karofsky, it's Tina. I don't really trust u 2 not slush again, but thx 4 admitting u were wrng 2 l/c. ttyl, maybe.

Z - Dude, gave Puck ur #. Let me kno if it's not cool. c u tmrw.

J - Gave Brit & Atrie ur #. They seem over ur douche days. ttyl

Dave smiled at that. They weren't bad, and he was cool with those guys having his number. He entered all their numbers and used their FaceBook pages to add contact pictures. He turned on his Mac and made sure he still had clean clothes... he had enough. _Gotta remember to do laundry._ He fired a text to Azimio:

-Bro, finally slept. Sang to a full-crowd, kissed Dylan.

He wasn't expecting a reply, so he went and shaved, took a shower, and came back to get dressed. There was a message waiting when he got back.

-I know D :-P Have a great day. Janet says hi. ;)

_Jackass. Oh well, gotta get the day started._

_ Ugh. Already? Just let me get another few minutes..._

Dave was surprised. He didn't expect anyone to hear. "Who's that?"

_Oh. Umm... arg. Morning sunshine..._

_ Dylan?_

_ ... Yeah. This wasn't part of the plan... I guess that concert meant more to you, us, than I thought._

A number popped into Dave's head and without thinking he dialed it and hit call. He was treated to _Disturbia _as it rang through. The song almost ran through, which would be the last ring before voicemail...

"Mushi-mushi?"

He almost dropped the phone. This was _Dylan! _Not some dream, not a memory. The **real THING! **"Heya! Why do you sound so horrible?"

"Ugh. I haven't slept since, well, I got booted. When you ran off..."

"I'm really sorry about that. I Just -"

"Considering you serenaded me in front what, almost 35,000 people, I think you've more than made up for it."

"I meant it. All this time, I've just been getting... worse. Why didn't you -"

"Not that I don't love you and all, but can I get some time to wake up and shake off this wine headache?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry..."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I want to see you too. I'll have Z pick you up in an hour."

"Wait, what? How -"

"I'm not mad, well, not at you. See you in about an hour."

"Wait! Come here. I know that mom and dad'll -"

"Not time yet. I want to see you first," Dylan says as the line dies. As soon as Dave sees this he gets another message.

-It's Dyl. 3 u. WE need to talk first.

"He's so lucky I have an iPhone," he says as he shakes his head and gets dressed. He doesn't realize how, _goofy _he's acting until he gets downstairs. Paul and Mary look at him like he just snorted some crystal in front of them as he walks out the door and gets in his truck. Before he starts it up he fires three messages:

Mom&Dad → Going out to grab some non-food stuff, meet Jamio.

Janet → Does Dylan still like snakes and dragons?

Azimio → I hate you. Is blue still Dylan's favorite color?

With the messages fired off he heads off towards Dalton Academy. Not to find Kurt but because near the mall there they have an awesome gift shop called 'The Dragon's Treasure.' He plans on getting a pendant and a shirt. He's halfway there when he lets reality set in.

"Wait. What if he isn't really into me anymore? And what am I doing? Just over a week ago I was a queer-bashing self-hating gay. Now I'm going off to buy a boyfriend I had when I was _ten_ presents? Am I crazy or something?" He gets another message, several actually, that he can read without going into each one. When he's at a train crossing, he checks them:

A - There WAS supposed 2b a plan. Guess that's shit now. Sry & YES

J - Yes & Yes. He has a lot of cuties here. I like あかね。

Mom - Be safe, and did you sleep well? You were singing all last night.

Dad - You have a great voice though. Get cheetos on the way back.

Dylan - Not insane, yes I'm alive, I'd like to be ur BF, and pls let me bathe.

Just as the last car zips by on the rails, he sets the phone down. When he gets to the mall he sees that the shop isn't open and won't be for 15 minutes. He doesn't know if he can wait until he sees the owner there. He slumps against the wall and pulls out his phone. He plugs in the headset and sets his new favorite song on repeat. The notifier had said there were 5 messages, but only sees two dots, so he begins to clear them out. There were four from Janet and one from Azimio:

A - Thought you might like this one! (Photo): it was Dylan without a shirt and just a towel. (saved)

J - LOL! You owe me for this! (4 Photos) Dylan asleep on his back (Saved). Dylan's ass (Saved). Dylan with a shower puff barely covering his manliness (Saved). Dylan dressed in tight jeans and an A-Shirt with a denim button-up (Saved). A baby snake that's an awesome grey with brown and darker-grey saddles (Saved)

J → Is that Akane?

He gets the response of 'yes' just as the door unlocks. He sees that it's only 5 till.

"C'mon in David. I'm not sure I want you in front of my store with the pictures you were looking at," she playfully says and leads him in.

"Sorry about that Agnes. I just got a lot of messages on the drive up. Do you have any royal blue shirts or dragon pendants?"

"I do," she leads him to the overhead wire with all the pendants. "I bet you want this one, don't you?" she unties a pewter pendant of a Chinese dragon holding a sphere made of tiger's eye.

"Nah, that one's too Goth. I'm looking for a Western-type dragon anyway," he says, completely oblivious to the fact he looks like he's about to explode from happiness.

"Spill it David Allen Karofsky! I've known you since you moved here and took the wrong bus six years ago!" she asks, only half playing.

"Well, umm... it's," he's not sure how to answer so he just looks through the pendants.

"Ok, who is she? Oh my God, it's not that Asian Goth girl from your school, is it?"

"...Um... no..." as he nervously unties the perfect pendant and lays it on the counter. "It's... um..." he blushes, then forces out "It's... a guy."

Her brow furrows as her eyes widen. She looks him up and down a few times, steps around the counter to get close to him, and when he thinks this elderly woman's gonna try to throw him out, she slaps him, and walks back behind the counter.

"I would've given you a discount if you'd told me earlier," she says as she takes the pendant, removes the price tag, and places it in a gift box. She hands it to him. "No charge."

"I can't really do that Agnes - "

"I insist. Do you have a picture of him?"

He pulls out his phone and **prays **she doesn't see any of the other pictures. He chooses the one of him in an A-shirt and denim button-up.

"Oh, that's Dylan. He's the only one I'll sell weapons to. Well, the good ones anyway," as she hands him back his phone. "I can see why he didn't bother with Trevor now."

He was gonna rummage through the shirts, but freezes. "Who's Trevor?"

"Oh, some guy that was trying to seduce Dylan. Dylan never really paid any attention to the guy. Good thing too," she says as she moves to the clothing corner, "because it turns out he was just trying to get in Dylan's pants to blame his VD on someone else other than his being a slut." She flips through a few shirts and tosses one to Dave. It's royal blue, has Chinese characters that say 'Great Wisdom and Great Knowledge are total strangers,' and has extra room in the shoulders.

"He'll need that with those back muscles of his. $5 please."

"Um, thanks Agnes," as he forks over a $10. "May I ask why you're practically giving stuff away?"

"Not that I didn't expect that from you, but he kept talking about eventually _getting _the right guy back. If I knew it was you I'd've kicked your ass for being a bully then tossed you to him," she says flatly as she folds the shirt and wraps it. "So, you have the 'serenade them in a dream' dream recently?"

"Wha-what? How'd you..."

"I've had three other kids come in here, and when they had that dream they came out within a month. That Blaine kid went too far though. Guys shouldn't paint their nails, unless they have a Queen friend." She hands him the wrapped shirt.

"Thanks Agnes. So, Blaine... he went Goth for awhile?"

"Yeah. Most non-jock, musical guys do, straight or not. Wanna see his hair bleached?" she mocks.

"Sure! Hey, something I know that Kurt doesn't!"

"Ok, prepare yourself," she warns as she grabs her iPad. "Set your faces to... WTF!" as she turns the tablet to Dave. He nearly crashes into the ring and gemstone display as he falls to the ground laughing.

"He... I mean... good GOD what was he thinking?" he laughs as he tries to roll at least to his hands and knees.

"He was over at the beauty supply shop **that day **before he came here. I've never had a customer spend so _little _time here," she says chuckling. She helps Dave up and says while leading him out "He's been talking about you for _years._ As long as you don't do something stupid, he'll take you. The _real _you, not like these **boys **that are gay with their boyfriends in private or away from other people at school, then totally in the closet when someone they know might be looking."

He nods, steps up to the door, then turns around. "Are the out kids happy? I mean, they're alone right?" he asks as she nods, then asks "I mean, what if... I can't play football anymore?" he says as he realizes he's _wearing _his Varsity Jacket.

"If the guys can't see how good a player they are, they deserve to lose. In more ways than one. Stop worrying, you'll go grey before it looks good on you!" she says as she opens the door and pushes him out.

_That's strange... she didn't care that I was gay..._

_ Most adults don't really care. Unless they're rich guys. Then they think we'll look at them as Sugar Daddies._

_ You really need to ask permission before doing that Dylan!_

_ Since when? And we're heading to the Bean. Janet tells me we might run into Kurt there, but it's remote unless he's out with that Blaine kid._

_ Wait, here... what?_

_ You're at the North Hills Mall, right? The Bean's just a few blocks away._

_ Okay... meet you there then..._

_ Don't worry. Everything will be fine._

When Dave gets in his truck he looks across the street and sees Kurt's Escalade. He panics for a second, then just decided to wait them out. The rest of the group won't be here for at least twenty minutes, and how long can that couple really sit and talk anyway? He plugs in his iTrip and starts listening to the song he sang not even a day ago. He glances a few times to the parking lot across the street and begins to sing along. He becomes so involved with singing and the feeling from the experience (even thought it was just a dream) he almost jumps out of the truck when the window taps.

"Holy zombie Jesus!" Dave jumps as he sees Blaine looking at him as explorers most likely looked at tribes-people when first encountered.

"_Karofsky, right?_," he replies through the closed window and music. Dave opens the window and lowers the volume of the song.

"Dave, please. You're not gonna try to out me again are you pretty-boy?"

"No, of course not. I'm _really _sorry about that. I should have been more... tried to have been discreet about that," Blaine replied. He finally noticed that Dave was singing in Arabic to an Arabian song. "What is that that you were singing?"

Dave blushed. _I totally forgot about that. _He pulled his phone and showed it to Blaine. "I sang that last night, to apologize to someone important to me. I... kinda punched him when I honestly intended to caress him."

Blaine had a puzzled look on his face, both from the song and what Dave just said. "You did what?"

_I have __**no **__idea what to do here? _Dave thought to himself, trying to figure it out.

_Invite him and see where it goes,_ Dylan replied, concerned about how Dave 'asked' that.

"Hey, do you and Kurt want to join us? I was gonna wait until you guys left. Ya know, so you wouldn't think I'm stalking or anything, but my friend says it's ok if you tagged along."

"But your phone's still playing music..." he replied, confused.

"I promise, I'm not going to hurt or insult either of you anymore. I could actually... use some help with, you know, being out," Dave more asked than said the second half of that.

"Uh, sure! I'll need to talk to Kurt about that though," he said as he looked across the street, trying to find Kurt. _He still must be cleaning up._ "It might be a little bit. Someone tripped on both their shoelaces and saggy pants and dumped their latte on Kurt, so he's trying to keep the stain from setting.

"I might be able to fix that. Could you watch my truck for a minute?" Dave asked as he motioned Blaine to step back so he could get out. He ran into the store he had left a few minutes earlier, and came out with some clothes. "Will these fit him decently enough for his taste?"

Taking the clothes and wincing at how NewAge-Retro they looked, he nodded. "Getting him to wear them will be a different story."

"If he can keep the clothes wet the stains won't set," Dave replied, not knowing how he knew that.

"Let's ask. And if you're buying I take a medium-drip, and Kurt likes grande latte mochas," Blaine says as he gets into the passenger seat. Dave just shrugs and turns the truck over, then parks next to Kurt's Escalade.

Meanwhile Kurt is furiously scrubbing the stubborn latte stains out of his new clothes _Flipping moron! _he thinks as he applies another layer of the OxyClean stick he keeps in his bag, a holdover from being slusheed on a near-daily basis at McKinley. _Is it really that hard to __**tie **__your damn laces or use a belt properly? _He hears the door opening and notices it's Blaine by the Brut cologne.

"Hey Blaine. I'm sorry it's taking so long, but I just can't get these stains to let up. It's like they went from food coloring to using fabric dyes!" he almost shouts as he takes the toothbrush and scrubs some more. He notices Blaine has something in his hands. "What's that?"

"These," he starts with his _you're-not-going-to-like-this _voice and moves to him, "are a 'present' from a new friend... well, acquaintance." He presents them to Kurt along with a thick dry cleaning bag. "They're not your style, but you can pre-treat the stains and keep them wet in the bag."

As the other Warbler takes them he looks at them as though he's being asked to wear something the bad guy in _The Silence of the Lambs_ made from a college co-ed. "Dear **God **where did you get these? Some geriatric's yard sale?"

"Actually, they're from... Dave. He's starting to come out..."

"**KAROFSKY? He's **_**here?**_**" **Kurt screams as he ignores the echoes. "Is he stalking me even -"

" - He wants help coming out, and he's meeting someone here anyway. He was going to wait until we left," Blaine tries to calm his friend down as he ushers him into the handicapped stall. "Please change so we can salvage those Tim Hamilton's you just got, okay?" he asks with those damn puppy-dog eyes.

"... Fine. But if I even THINK he's eye-humping me or something, I'm scalding his beady eyes!" he spits out as he takes the clothes from Blaine and begins to change. Once done he's hmming and haaing he takes a step to the mirror and looks at himself.

"All cotton, that's good, and I like the blues and greens. And it's not tie-dye. It'll do," he says as he rubs OxyClean over all of the stains and gives them a final scrub, a rinse and wring, and tosses them into the bag Blaine still had. "This had better at least salvage my clothes, or I'm stealing your thunder next practice," Kurt smirks.

"Noted," as the boys leave to put the bag in Kurt's truck.

_He actually looks kinda nice, _Dave thinks as he sees Kurt in his new clothes arguing with Blaine. He sees Azimio's Camry pulling in as the other 'couple' drops the bag into their truck. They stop as they come face to face with Azimio.

_We got this love, don't worry, _came Dylan's near-instant reply. All Dave could do is watch and listen vicariously through his boyfriend. Potential boyfriend.

"Great! I transfer to a $4,000 a month private school and I **still **can't get away from you guys! Even a hour away! What, harassing me -" Kurt begins to rant.

"Not happening here," Janet says as she takes one of Kurt's hands and moves to the door of the Lima Bean. "If he tries anything, _any _of them... well, just Dave & Z, I'll rip their twig and berries from their tree!" Azimio winces at that, which Kurt smirks to.

"You really are a welcome addition to our outing Kurt. I want you and your boyfriend to meet the **real **David Karofsky," Dylan tells Kurt in French, though he has a puzzled look on his face.

Taken aback, Kurt has no real response at the ready. "How did you know I knew French? And he's not my boyfriend"

"To be honest, I don't know," Dylan replies, extending his hand. "I'm Dylan Howard, and up until a week or two ago Dave thought I was dead. And it's a shame. He's cute."

"Oh Gaga, were you two childhood friends or something?" Kurt asks impatiently. When he sees the look of pain on Dylan's face, the familiar look of loss he's seen on his face many times in the mirror, he relents. He also notices the scars on the young red-head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so rude." Then Kurt and Blaine have a flash of insight.

"Hey, weren't you in Vocal Adrenaline?" Blaine asks. "I'm positive I remember you cleaning our clocks at Sectionals last year."

"Now that you mention it, I think I saw you last year too," Kurt adds.

"Yeah, I was in VA last year, but I quit when Ms. Shelby didn't stop Jessie and Andrea from pelting Rachel with eggs. I mean, to me it's like spit-roasting a live suckling pig in the middle of a PETA rally," Dylan replies.

"That, was decent of you," Kurt replies, a little more at east. His stomach was still doing summersaults knowing he would be in the same room as his tormentors.

As the group enters the cafe they can see Dave sitting in a corner booth in the back, large enough for 8 people. He has his headphones on and seems to be oblivious to the outside world. The glee kids notice that he's singing, but only Dylan can make out what the song is. He absent-mindedly begins to hum along as he leads the group there. Sensing Kurt's rising distress he takes his hand and give a squeeze.

"If he tries anything, which he won't, I'll stop him. He's not going to hurt you anymore, and is truly ashamed about forcing that kiss on you," Dylan whispers to the slender singer.

"Wait, he told?" Kurt asks, his face flushing.

"Yeah. He doesn't know how to tell your dad without either getting beaten to death or putting him back in the hospital," Janet whispers as the other four put Dylan in front, followed by the Warblers, then the two straights in the group. When they get to their table Dave's still engrossed by the music and reading the lyrics in both Arabic and English.

_I'm here sexy._

Dave's head shoots up and he freezes. No one in the group other than Kurt can make out the expression on his face. _It's like being able to have a second chance with someone that you can't live without, like if it were me and my mom,_ Kurt thinks to himself. He honestly didn't believe **this **guy was capable of emotions other than being a jackass. He was wrong.

Dave slowly slides out of the booth and stands, not losing the lock on Dylan's eyes. He takes baby steps to his friend as if he's covered with some kind of rabid insect swarm, and slowly puts his hands on his shoulders. Feeling that this person is, in fact, solid, he pulls Dylan into a strong, warm hug, and begins to cry.

"You came back to me," he weakly exclaims, not trying to hide his tears.

"Of course I did! I just needed to wait until you were ready," Dylan replies, returning the hug as his eyes begin to water. "I kept my promise, no matter what some cemetery says."

"You're, you're really here, aren't you?" Dave asks as his face becomes soaked with tears.

"I'm finally back in your arms aren't I?" Dylan replies lovingly. "Let's sit down. We have a lot of ground from the past to patch up."

"Right," Dave says as he retakes his seat, pulling Dylan in by the hand. Dave, Dylan, Janet, and Azimio are against the wall, Kurt and Blaine opposite them. Blaine asks "May I?" as he points to the papers Dave was holding when he was waiting. Dave nods as Blaine takes the sheets of paper.

"This is pretty moving Kar... Dave. Were you planning to auditioning with this?" Blaine asks as Kurt reads.

"I actually already sung that, this morning," Dave replies as he places his joined hand on the table, smiling. He grabs a napkin with his free hand and wipes his tears away. "Do you two want to listen to the original version? You should be able to follow with that," as he points to the paper and then hands his phone to the Warbler.

"Yeah sure. That should break the tension a bit," Blaine says as he offers the microphone end to Kurt. As the two listen Kurt's eyes begin to water while Blaine's face becomes pained. Kurt looks to Blaine then Dave with an expression that says 'I can't believe what's happing.'

When I think of you, your image leaves me sleepless

But I never cross your mind, I'm waiting for the day that you...

Next to you I'm on fire

Far from you it's hell

Inside of me a fire is raging, and it's not up to me to choose

I need a remedy for this

Next to you I'm on fire

Far from you it's hell

Inside of me a fire is raging, and it's not up to me to choose

I need a remedy for this

When I think of you, your image leaves me sleepless

But I never cross your mind, and I'm waiting for the day to come

That you say "I love you, I wait for you, I'll wait for you"

Next to you I'm on fire

Far from you it's hell

Inside of me a fire is raging, and it's not up to me to choose

I need a remedy for this

Next to you I'm on fire

Far from you it's hell

Inside of me a fire is raging, and it's not up to me to choose

I need a remedy for this

My heart is feeling all sorts of things, and it's having strange feelings for you

You are beside me inside my heart, near or far, I'll never leave you

Your flames are growing, the fire of your love is consuming me

Next to you I'm on fire

Far from you it's hell

Inside of me a fire is raging, and it's not up to me to choose

I need a remedy for this

I'm consumed, but you've burned in my heart for so long

You see, you know who you are to me

Your flames are growing, the fire of your love is consuming me

Next to you I'm on fire...

Far from you it's hell

Next to you I'm on fire

Far from you it's hell

Inside of me a fire is raging, and it's not up to me to choose

I need a remedy for this

When I think of you, your image leaves me sleepless

But I never cross your mind, and I'm waiting for the day to come

That you say "I love you, I wait for you, I'll wait for you"

Next to you I'm on fire

Far from you it's hell

Inside of me a fire is raging, and it's not up to me to choose

I need a remedy for this

At the end of the song both Kurt and Blaine are crying, Blaine from how romantic the song is, Kurt from how it's causing him to both understand the pain that must have led to his being bullied and not wanting to feel any sympathy for Dave. The other four were just having idle side-chats while they gauged the reactions of the other two boys.

"So, uh, Dave, where did you sing this?" Kurt asks, expecting some fanciful answer like 'the shower' or 'quietly in my room.'

"I actually, serenaded Dylan with this in a dream last night. He's been helping me to become who I really am, not the inconsiderate douchebag that ran you out of school and away from your friends."

"And don't ask how Dylan was able to help," Azimio quickly interjected. "It involves some kind of Borg-Buffy-Telepathy-Dreamwalking crap."

Stunned, Kurt takes a sip of his latte, takes a deep breath, then asks "Maybe you should tell me your life story? Because I'm **totally **lost here. The last time I saw you were trying to convince both my dad and Coach Sylvester that I was a liar. And now you have a boyfriend, you're totally calm, and you even bought me clothes. Which... Thank you."

"She was _Principal _Sylvester, not that I want to remember," Janet replies. "Are you sure you want their life stories? It's pretty emotional Kurt."

"Yes. I'm sure. I don't have any other plans at the moment."

"Alright Kurt, but Janet's right. It's pretty emotional," Dave replies, squeezing Dylan's hand for support. As he gets to where they're separated, Kurt tries to bolt to his feet and leave when Dylan lightly grabs his hand.

"Kurt, I have something to show you," he says as he pulls out a folder from his back and hands it to Kurt. Kurt, against his better judgment, sits down and opens the folder. He's once again stunned at the contents.

"This actually happened Kurt," Azimio pipes in. "It took a lot of Googling but I found it. And there's 27 guys in prison now that'll confirm it while saying it's no big deal."

"But, a ten-year-old?" Blaine aimlessly asks while going over the contents with Kurt. There's newspaper articles, city notices of housing units being condemned, crime scene photos of houses being vandalized. Then the two boys freeze in place.

"I'm... I'm likely the only person on the planet that has one of those for myself," Dylan whispers as the Death Certificate is removed from the folder. When the two get to the bottom they are visibly using sheer willpower to not retch.

"B-b-but... w-w-wh-why did you..?" Kurt tries to ask Dave, for the first time looking into his eyes willingly, not out of fear or rage.

"Because," he hangs his head down, his eyes tearing again, "they forced me to watch. And with the panic and fear... they were doing it to me too." To prove his statement he has Janet hand her phone to Kurt and Azimio's to Blaine. He motions to Janet to cover Dylan's eyes as he sends a text to both of his friend's phones. He pockets his phone and lightly pulls Janet's hands from Dylan's eyes.

"So Dylan, what was in the message I sent them?"

'I don't always tell the truth, but I never flat out lie.'

Not feeling like giving in Kurt hastily replies "You could have rehearsed that before we got here."

"Fine, I'll have Janet cover my eyes again and you can use one of your phones to send a message back. I'll even tell you which of your phones was used as well as the number," Dylan replied as he pulls Janet's hands to his eyes. Once in place he pulls Dave's hands to his ears. The two Warblers look confused but agree to play along a little more. They decide to use Kurt's phone to send:

- This is garbage. There is no SUCH thing as TELEPATHY!

Dave glances at his phone on the table and sees the notifier. Before he even finishes the message Dylan starts to speak.

"'(402) 102-5585: This is garbage. There is no SUCH thing as TELEPATHY!' Kurt's iPhone 3Gs." Dylan matches the punctuation perfectly. His eyes and ears were completely covered so he couldn't have seen or heard what happened, especially since he was facing the _opposite _direction of the phone.

"Oh holy Gaga!" Kurt gasps. "You have that **now?**"

"Again yes," Dave replies. "From then to now it's been dreams. I actually thought I was going a little insane this morning."

"**This **wasn't part of our plan," Dylan says while indicating Janet and Azimio. "I was supposed to show up on Christmas day and surprise the whole family."

"Just answer one question for me Dave," Kurt asks, genuine curiosity in his voice, "why me? Why was I singled out?"

Dave simply picks up his phone, taps a few times, and hands it to Kurt. Other than an inch or two more height, fifteen pounds, and the hair color, this was him. He looks to Dave, then to the phone, then to Dylan and the phone, then he notices the clothes.

"You... looked a lot like me..." Kurt replies, facing Dylan, stunned yet again.

"I didn't want you to suffer what I went through, and got more and more angry when you wouldn't try to blend in. Do you remember the first time we met?"

"When you ruined over a thousand dollars worth of clothes?" Kurt stated matter-of-factly.

"Before that, when I pulled you into Mr. Schue's Spanish class and warned you in French?"

"That never happened," Kurt scoffed and took another sip of mocha.

"Yes it did Kurt," Dylan replied. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and as David Karofsky said: " ' Look _Fancy_, be in the closet as much as you want, but at least **look **the part?' At some point you defended your sweater by saying ' Eric Gaskins made this sweater. It's okay for guys to wear it, and I'm Kurt Hummel' And Dave told you ' Women's couture, and men's clothes button left on right. That sweater's a women's and buttons right on left. Why can't you understand that?'

Everyone was stunned, even Janet, who knew him the best at the moment. Blaine looked to Dave, Kurt, Dylan, and back to Kurt. The young Diva looked like someone had ripped off a long strip of waxing tape covered in super glue along his nether-regions. After a few moments he regained himself and began speaking again.

"I... remember that now. If I had done what you asked, you would have left me alone? Both of you?"

"Yes," came the answer from Dave and Azimio in unison. Azimio spoke more.

"I only went along because I didn't want anything _seriously _**bad **to happen. That only worked for so long I guess," he finished and shot a 'fuck you' look to Dave, who just shook his head.

"I broke you, took your life - school, friends and stuff - and forced myself on you Kurt. I can't ever _ask _for your forgiveness, but I can _try _to show you how sorry I am for what I did and how ashamed I am of who I became. And if you're fifty and want to consider forgiveness, that's awesome. If not, it's what I deserve." Dave said.

"I... understand now how, you became what you did. I think, in time, I might be able to forgive you. My dad and Carol, on the other hand..." Kurt trailed off.

"I have something quite important to lose, again," as he looks at Dylan, "but I'm not really worried about your dad hurting or killing me. I want to tell him, your family, _exactly _what I did to you, including how I psychotically took your wedding cake topper. I want... I **owe **them an explanation and an apology. Mind you I don't expect any of them to accept it." Dave sounded and looked disappointed.

"I'll, I'll see what I can work out Dave. In the meantime, maybe you should talk to Rachel and her dads?"

"About that... I want to apologize to the whole glee club. So far it's been one at a time, small groups like Artney and Tuck. Do you think Rachel could help with that while her dad's help me?"

"We'll see. I'll talk with her today."

"Thank you Kurt. Umm, would it be okay if I hugged you?" Dave asks, getting shocked looks from everyone at the table.

"Um... maybe?" Kurt squeaked as he slowly slid out of the booth. Once everyone was out the former bully and his victim shared a very tepid hug. No one heard the larger boy whisper in French to this former target "He's cute for a twink. I hope you two end up together."

Only Azimio saw the reply of "Thanks. I'm working on it."

* * *

><p>So, can you guess what's in store for our Gleeks? Okay, keep guessing. This is where things get <em>really <em>interesting. I changed the arc here a little before I caught it and said "NO! Bad brain!" but I think it works well. And did you guess Janet would be so ballsy? Of course you did!

The next chapter might be awhile. I'm busy tomorrow and might not get a lot of time to write until Saturday. Of course five chapters in a little under two weeks is awesome.


	6. Ch 6  Redemption

W00t! We're about to **change **history here! Well, change it more. I haven't seen any reviews, but I'm doing this so fast that I'm not totally surprised. _Anyway, _Here's another chapter.

This story there will not have any new songs.

Redemption

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, you're gonna tear up that vest if you scrub anymore," Finn said as he passed the laundry room again.<p>

"I've been telling him that for twenty minutes," Blaine replied as he tried to tear his friend from the garments. "Kurt, just stop," he continued as he dumped the clothes into the washer, added some detergent and changed the cycle to 'delicate' and the water to 'cold/cold.'

"You're both right," Kurt resigned and went into the living room, plopping on the recliner. Finn frowned. He knew something was bothering his brother. "I just can't make sense of today so far."

Blaine's phone beeped, and after checking it took a seat and motioned for Finn to do the same. He grabbed a coaster and set his Pepsi on it. "We got the green light Kurt."

"Do we have to do this?" he whined knowing what the answer would be 'yes.'

"What happened? Did you get slusheed somewhere?" Finn asked, having no idea what was going on.

"You know how we all have our own places, where we go to _get away _from people?" Blaine started, getting a nod from Finn. "Well, we kinda lost that today."

"Karofsky and Azimio... _Dave _and Azimio showed up at the Lima Bean this morning," Kurt let out. "Dave was there and was going to _politely _wait across the street until we left."

Finn, after recovering from looking like he just saw his step-dad try drag, was furious. "Did ** he **that to your clothes?"

"No, that happened before," Blaine responded. "Um... Dave was there to meet up with Azimio and..." he looks to Kurt, who looks like a kid who just got caught hiding his vegetables, so he continues. "Huh. Well, Dave's gay. He was waiting to meet his first boyfriend who he thought was dead."

While waiting for Finn to respond Kurt fired a text to Dave asking for the picture that he showed him at the cafe. It came when Finn had finally pulled it together. Kurt opened it and tossed the phone to his brother. "You remember some of the pictures from the scrapbook I showed Carol, right?" When Finn nodded Kurt finished with "Who does that remind you of?"

Finn furrowed his brow, blinked at the picture, and tossed the phone back. "When did you dye your hair? Isn't that damaging or something?"

"I didn't. That's a picture of Dave's boyfriend when he was 10. Just before they were beaten and..." Kurt just couldn't say those last words. _Would the guy who locker-checked me and made my life hell have done that to me?_

"I... see. So, Karofsky thought that he could not be gay if he hazed you? That doesn't make sense," Finn replied, wondering if his jump to conclusions was right about the unsaid words being 'raped to death.' _I'm right. Kurt can't say any words relating to any kind of sex. Or violence._

"It happens all the time," Blaine said, looking right at Finn. "One of the guys who beat me up ended up getting outed by getting caught in the 'act' at a park."

Finn made a faux BJ motion and Blaine just nodded, then looked at Kurt blushing like he just walked in on an orgy. "Sorry Kurt. It's a straight-guy thing."

"That's fine. Umm, remember how I told Principal Sylvester and dad that Dave threatened to kill me if I told about the bullying? **That **wasn't what he threatened me for..."

Finn nodded while he willed his face to **not **turn red with building rage. "Kurt, did he force himself' on you?"

"The one time I got in his face, after checking up on Dalton, he was about to pound my face in... and instead, he kissed me -"

"- Asshole! I'm going to -" Finn had jumped almost to the front door when Kurt spun him around, almost tearing his shoulder out of socket.

"Finn he stopped when I pushed him away. He was crying when he punched the lockers and ran out."

"Kurt told me about how much flak you got when first joined the glee club. That's a _**lot **_different than a way you're _**born**_ Finn," Blaine said while placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have to understand that now that you're living with Kurt."

"Actually I do get it Blaine. I'm not the total moron people assume I am because I don't get things like girls or dancing or _not _washing whites and colors together in hot water ," Finn said, smirking a bit. "Puck stayed out of glee club because he didn't want to get bullied even though he knew it was the **perfect **way to get MILFs."

"You can repress something that you can _do _without it doing much to you, but when you do it with something you **are**, it makes some people just **SNAP!**" Kurt said with more force than he intended. He blushed when his brother and friend jumped.

"So, what does Karofsky want then? Beg for our forgiveness on bended knee?"

"Actually... he wants to apologize and tell us everything he's done. He doesn't believe any of it can be forgiven," Kurt said, letting out a little tremble of disappointment.

"Look, Kurt, he's doing this in stages. It isn't like you need to save him, just be a friend - if that's possible," Blaine replied in a comforting tone. "I know you like happy endings and uplifting finales, but sometimes that takes time."

"And it isn't like he's _expecting _us to do anything other than listen, right?" Finn added. With confidence he finished as he gathered his snacks to go play some more Xbox "I won't hurt the guy as long as he behaves. One uncalled-for swing and bets are off, okay?"

"Define 'uncalled-for swings?'" Kurt asked, hoping to avoid any possible cleanups.

"If he lunges at you or takes a swing at dad, not cool. If he tries to shove dad off of him to prevent being strangled, it's called for. Those are reasonable rules, right?"

Not being able to see his brother Kurt throws a "Sure, that works Finn" at the stairway. He then looks at Blaine as he runs the morning over in his mind again. He sighs and plops back into the recliner. Blaine sits next to him and puts his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I don't get it Blaine. How can I feel so... _conflicted_... about this? I know he doesn't deserve to be punished any more than he's punished himself already, but there's a part of me that wants to see him suffer..." Kurt says with a voice that's breaking.

"Look, Kurt, this is a perfectly normal reaction. Not only is he changing into someone that's new to you, but he seems to be getting something you want too - someone to love who loves him back," Blaine says as he nudges Kurt over so the two slender boys can share the seat. "And they already have a history together, so now they figure out if they still belong in each other's lives."

"This is just so confusing. One month I'm being terrorized by him, then I'm having Brunch with the same guy but different." He's exhausted. _Maybe I was scrubbing too much today._

"Do you maybe think you're jealous?" Blaine jokes while playfully ribbing his friend.

"No way! He's too hairy, both of them!" Kurt ribs back. Just then there's a honk from outside. Blaine's phone beeps again. He glances at it and pouts for a second.

"That's my dad. It's been an interesting day Kurt," he says as he helps him out of the chair and gives him a hug. As Kurt lets him out of the door Blaine turns around and says "So, you like smooth guys... Huh," as he raises his eyebrows and saunters off to the Pathfinder waiting in front of the mailbox. No one notices that Kurt's face is now a near-crimson red.

...

Fortunately for the new couple they were waiting for paintball equipment in their sizes when the texts came in. They weren't really _hiding _it, but they weren't being _obvious _about it either. They held most of their conversations between 'themselves,' which got a few stares. But that was ok. After an awesome session where Dylan proved, in fact, he had near perfect aim (his card said his accuracy was 90%) they went for a walk in a park.

_This is __**so **__cliché Dylan._

_ Wasn't this __**your **__idea?_

_ Well, yeah, but..._

_ But yourself dork! _As Dylan nudges Dave and briefly hugs his hip.

"I can't remember when I've been this... _centered. _I like it," Dave says as he smiles.

"Well, at the moment..." he sneaks in a quick peck on the cheek, "you're not hiding anything. It takes a lot of energy to hold walls up."

"And you don't have any?"

"Well, not normally. I prefer to have rail-gun turrets rather than walls," Dylan smirks as he catches the playfullness in Dave's eyes.

Dave snorts. "Figures **you'd **say that freak-o!" as he slides behind Dylan and picks him up in a bear hug. _I really do love you though._

"I -" Dylan starts to say, then catches himself. _I love you too._

Dave just freezes, which causes Dylan to fall. Dylan turns to his mate and sees a look of confused tension.

"Davy, I'm sorry. It's prolly too soon."

"No, it's not that..." he spaces for a few seconds. "You... _you're _the only one who's ever said that to me. You know, _that _way."

Dylan looks down for a second. There's snow on the ground, but he's not cold in the slightest. "I mean it though. You know why I got like this?" he continues as he takes off the jacket-shirt and flexes. "I did it so when I found you again, I could protect **us **and not have to leave again. I didn't want anyone before I could try being with you."

"Then what was with Janet? I mean, you banged her rotten!" he said, his voice dripping with hurt and jealousy.

"That, I don't know. I guess to make sure," Dylan said. "I haven't really thought about it, at all. I mean, if I were straight, I'd definitely be into her. But I'm not."

"You were _in _her for about four hours from what you told us at the cafe," David was about to lose it.

"It didn't have any emotion..." Dylan put a finger to his lips. _Uh oh!_

_ What is it?_

_**Which **__park is this? Bronson?_

_ Yeah, why?_

_ Shit! This is the cruising area. We gotta cheese it, __**NOW!**__I_

Both teens ran out and got about a half kilometer from the entrance, turned around and made it look like they were on a bench the whole time. Just as Dylan took his phone out there were some cries coming from where they just were and people were running out, all guys, some of whom were 'hiding their shame' through falling pants. One of the guys looked familiar.

_Holy Zombie McCain, that's Scott Cooper, _Dylan thought.

"Huh? Hey, it is," Dave smirked. He saw Dylan take a pic of Scott and a video of the hockey asshole running with his belt unbuckled and jeans unzipped. There were three vice cops chasing him, not paying attention to Dylan and Dave.

_I knew it! He would've kissed me if Colonel Daniels hadn't barged into the cafeteria._

"Wait what? You were gonna kiss **him**?" _That's it, I'm __**PISSED!**_

"Don't get your jock in a pinch. I was making it look like I would when he got on me for being gay." Dylan tried to push the memory into Dave's head, to show him the look of humiliated terror on the Neanderthal-Foreheaded douche.

Dave almost fell over laughing, kept from falling to the frozen ground by Dylan's strong grasp. "Oh holy Gretzky that's rich!" he bellowed as he forgot where he was.

"David Allen Karofsky, I am only interested in being with **YOU**! No one else, just you."

"Really?"

"Snookums," Dylan replied as he leaned in for a kiss. David gave a glance-over and pressed his lips across Dylan's. They kept contact for about a minute, then pulled away.

"So, what now? Home?" Dave asked, not sure what to do.

"Can you trust yourself if we went to my place? Not, that I'd _mind _if we..." Dylan trailed off with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I don't know," Dave replied, using his index finger to trace a line down from Dylan's neck to his belly button. "Do I _have _to behave?"

"Not really," Dylan said, putting a hand on Dave's thigh. "I'd kinda like to see you go crazy, if you can handle letting go..."

Dave went in for a kiss, but was interrupted by some screaming. "Well we sure as hell can't fool around **here**!" he cried in frustration. "Let's go," as he grabbed Dylan's hand and quickly walked to his truck. Once there he completed his kiss, deeply and with abandon. Dylan desperately tried to _not _let his hand go above Dave's thigh, but it went there.

"Damn," Dylan said as he pulled away from the kiss. "I wanted to be a respectful guy with this."

"I'll respect you after. I mean, I love you Dylan," David said with no hint of hesitation or embarrassment.

"I love you too David," he replied as he placed a hand on the side of Dave's cheek. His hands were cold, but it didn't matter to Dave. Hot, cold, sick, healthy, this was _his _man, and _no one _would say he couldn't have him...

...

"I'm in the middle of something Kurt. Could you call my cel so I can use my hands free?" Rachel replied, annoyed that yet _again _her Pilates were interrupted by someone. _Daddy Leroy didn't really know because I'm usually done by now," _she thought as she paired her headset. When the call came through she continued with her exercises.

"Hey Rach, you might want to sit down for this one, and you _might _need to conference in the house line," Kurt said in both a horrified and excited tone.

"Kurt, there is no way that Lady Gaga, Babs, or Tim Hamilton are coming here or anywhere _near _Ohio, so what's gotten you all Britney'd up?" _Seriously, what could be so important?_

"Someone needs your help... and your dad's," Kurt said, deciding to break it into Rachel-manageable pieces.

"Kurt, you know you're welcome to come over whenever you want, but since you don't like Chinese you need your own take-out," she said as she got into the most balance-intensive position.

"Um... it's not me that needs the help. It's Dave Karofsky," Kurt regretted that as soon as it came out of his mouth. He could **hear **the young Hebrew Diva almost snap her neck as she fell off of something.

"Ouch, dammit!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her head and neck. "Did you say _frickin' __**Dave Karofsky? **_Why in the hell would I help that homophobic bully?" she yelled at such volume and fierceness that her dad's came in to check on her. Rachel shushed Kurt as she spoke to her dads.

"That homophobe that bullied Kurt right out of school after threatening to kill him? He's **gay **and asking for _**our **_help? Can you believe that?"

"Rachel, could you conference us in?" Hiram asked as Leroy handed his daughter an ice pack.

"Let's at least hear what he wants sweetie," Leroy asks as he grabs an extension from the hallway.

"It's just Kurt now, but he still has to explain **how **Karofsky even talked to him," Rachel sighed as she dialed the house line and connected the calls. "Ok Kurt, how'd this start?"

"Well Ms. Thang, Blaine were having our now usual Saturday coffees when some half-wit spilled his frappe chino on my new Tim Hamilton's. Blaine went outside to make sure I in fact _didn't _have a change of clothes. That's when he saw Dave in his truck across the street. He invited us to meet his old friend-slash-boyfriend, and he got me to agree."

"Wait, Kurt. Rachel said something about him shoving Blaine into a fence. Did that actually happen?" Hiram asked quizzically.

"Well, yes, that did happen."

"Did he come with this bully-guy in his truck back to the other parking lot?" Leroy asked, genuinely interested in the change in this creep his daughter wouldn't stop ranting about.

"Yes he did, and he wasn't afraid or even nervous. Just sec, I have a text," Kurt paused, saw his message from Blaine, and cried out "Oh dear Gaga! Dave just saved my Hamiltons'?"

"What's that Kurt?" Rachel asked. Kurt quickly explained the purchased change of clothes and the dry cleaning bag.

"Rachel, I don't have any issue with this boy and his boyfriend coming over," Leroy told her with his irresistibly loving voice. "He's going to need guidance unless you want the old him back."

"And I for one am actually bored with having to buy you new outfits because some putz decides to throw an Icee on you every other day. That could be money used to help produce a Broadway performance for you," he finishes with a knowing smile. He knows he's got her support for this now, no matter how timid it might be.

"Fine. I can't fight this decision considering I'm the only straight in the village here," she states indignantly. "But I won't promise to be nice about it!"

"That's all we're asking for Rachel. Here's his number," Kurt finishes and quickly says his goodbyes.

"Daddies, are you sure? You **do **remember the part about him threatening to _**kill **_Kurt?"

"Of course we do sweetie, but he _needs _help. And unless there's other gay parents out there, we're the only ones out there who can help him," Leroy says, stroking his daughters hair.

"And just because he was horrible to you and your friends, doesn't give us the right to be horrible to him. Or throw him to the wolves," Hiram says with total confidence. He kisses Rachel on the forehead, takes Leroy's hand, and starts to walk out of the room.

"And Rachel, let us know when you've called him. We'd like to see if the boy you described to us is the same one as the one we'll be meeting," Leroy says before following his husband out of her room.

Rachel just sighs and tries to be comfortable with the fact her exercising routine will _not _get done today.

...

It was getting hot and heavy at Dylan's. Dave had seen the snake tanks, how the room was both sound proof and didn't echo, and how... _Tech Chic _it was. But he couldn't believe it - he was in _Dylan's _bedroom, with _Dylan_! And he looked just so... **hot!**

Dave had taken his hand and led him to the couch with a playful smirk on his face. He sat down and pulled Dylan onto his lap, just looking at him. After a slight nod from him Dave began to kiss him, lightly at first. They quickly became passionate and Dave ended on top of Dylan. They had gotten their shirts off when Dave's phone rang.

_Should I?_

_ Probably. It could be Rachel! _Dylan replied in both a playful and annoyed tone.

After fishing the phone out he answered it. "Hello?" Dave was a little breathless but didn't sound creepy.

"Hi David it's Rachel," came the reply. _She does __**not **_want to talk.

"Thank you for calling. Have you and your dads agreed to at least hear what I'd like to say?"

"Yeah. Let me conference them in. May I assume your _boyfriend's_ with you?" she seethed as the line paused. _She doesn't need to be such a bitch _Dave thought.

"You **did **slushee her quite a bit," Dylan replied and tapped the 'speaker' icon on Dave's phone.

"Hi, I'm back" Rachel replied.

"Along with her dad Leroy."

"And Hiram. So, you need some help only we can provide David?"

"Uh, yeah, I do. As far as I now you two are the only _adult _same-sex couple in Lima," Dave replied, getting nervous. "This may sound idiotic, but is there a _wrong _way to come out? Like making out in a church's confessional, I'm pretty sure that's a wrong way."

Rachel was stunned for a second. _Does he even __**know **__what 'idiotic' means? Of course he does since he used it correctly._

"Well yeah, that **would **be a kind of wrong way of coming out David" Leroy said with a laughing lilt to his voice.

"I'd like to ask _you _a question David," Hiram said with an expectant tone. "Do you accept the fact that you're gay?"

Dave felt Dylan's hand run up his back to his shoulder, taking comfort that someone he **knew **loved him for _everything _he was, good and bad, wanted him. "Yes. It took... having someone special come back to me to accept it. To everyone I was a jackass to it's going to seem like an overnight transformation, but I am the _real _me now."

"That's good to hear David," Hiram replied, a look of ease overtaking the stony look he took up. "You understand that nothing else about you needs to change, right? You don't need to act any different - other than not being a bully - or dress different, or try and fit a stereotype."

"I know that sir," Dave responded as he squeezed Dylan's hand. "I even saw a documentary on Logo about 'Butch Gays.' It seems to fit me since I know the ERAs of baseball better than who's the newest fashion designer or home decor."

"There's _many _of us who are like that Davy," Leroy said, then felt the daggers being shot to him through the phone lines. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that 'Davy' might be a nickname from your boyfriend."

"It's ok Mr. Leroy," Dylan replied. "I think he might be able to get over it at some point," while looking at the **super **_**hot **_solid bear he was caressing. "And I think I'll have a new nickname for him," he finished as he was certain his smirk was vocalized.

"Well guys," Rachel piped in. "Dad's have agreed to have you over if you can do it Wednesday **AND **if you don't mind Kosher." _That should keep them from invading my palace of peace._

"Not a problem Rachel. I actually don't mind catering. Is Halaal close enough to Kosher for you guys?" Dylan asked with as much sensitivity as he could. He knew it was a little touchy, you know with the Exodus from the Pharaohs and all.

"Umm, I guess. What did you have in mind..." Leroy asked.

"I'm sorry, I assumed Kurt told you my name. I'm Dylan," he waited for a vocal nod and continued. "I can cater with Ethiopian food. I can leave out hot-spice and even make a vegan plate or two for Rachel. I would like to have lamb and chicken on one plate. Will that be okay?"

"Well, that depends," Hiram asked. "What are the spices you're going to be using? And if you want to cook here... we don't have any cookware."

"Curry, pepper, salt - I have a grinder and Kosher salt, - a small amount of goat milk, and some awaze."

"What's 'awaze?'" Rachel asked, her interests piqued. _Maybe I can become an __**International **__star!_

"It's a very **hot **red sauce," Dave answered. "It's made with crushed peppers, red wine, and vinegar. Oh, Dylan, what's that bread called?"

"Injera. It's flat and it's used to both eat with and as a bed for the dishes," Dylan filled in. "And there's no yeast, so if it's time for unleavened bread, there you go."

"That sounds fine boys," Hiram says as he nods to Leroy. So, Wednesday, 6-ish?"

"Perfect! Thank you for agreeing to this Mr.'s Berry," Dylan half-squeals as he silently kisses Dave's neck.

"We'll see you then," Rachel responds as she ponders why she's even _thinking _of looking forward to this. "Have a great night guys."

"You too Berry's," Dave happily says as the lines go dead. He sees the time and decides there's time to finish what they were doing. He pulls Dylan off the couch and carefully tosses him to the floor, on his back. _Where were we? _he playfully thinks.

_Right about here, _Dylan replies as he slides his hands into the jock's back pockets. _Such a __**perfect **__ass babe!_

_ Awesome hands hon, _as Dave straddles the former cadet, giving a moan of approval. He lays flush and begins kissing Dylan as he instinctively begins to softly grind. Neither teen has any intention of taking off more clothes, just pressing their bodies against each other. There'll be time for _that _later.

_How's this compared to, her? _Dave's mind speaks before he could stop it.

Dylan pushes Dave away just long enough and far enough to show the deep desire in his eyes, then replies _Compared to her, this is __**EVERYTHING**__! _He then pulls Dave in for more, wrapping his arms tightly against the jock's solid back, enjoying how his chest hair feels against his comparatively bare chest.

...

Kurt had mistimed his statement, and as a result there was now a fork with a piece of chicken embedded in the dining room wall. Burt had been surprised and instead of just raising it off the plate, it flew.

"You spent the morning with _**WHO?**_" Burt bellowed, his face a deep red. "How in the hell did **THAT **happen Kurt?"

"If that _moron _hadn't spilled his coffee on me I'd have never known he was there," Kurt replied, more worried about his father's health than his strong response. "We actually had a decent talk, until..."

"Until **what**, he threatened you _**again**_?" Burt yelled, ignoring the pleading looks from Finn and Carol.

"Dave's gay. He was ashamed of himself for not being able to own it like I did. And he started being the bully he was because - "

"I don't **care! **He's not taking a step in this _zipcode, _much less this **house!**" Burt hollered. He was starting to pant.

"Dad," Finn said, getting Burt's attention and stopping the next sentence from leaving his mouth. "I think we should let him. Think about it: this is _our _house. We'll get to set the rules, and if he tries to even think there's any bending them, we kick his ass out the door. Literally."

"Have _both _of you gone insane?" Carol asked as she grabbed a nitrate pill for Burt. "After what he's done to us, to **you **sweetie," as she looks at Kurt, "why are you even asking?"

"Mom," Kurt began and instantly had a look of surprise on his face, "he _feels _like a different person. He didn't get angry _once,_ and he even bought a set of clothes for me when Blaine told him what happened. I trust him enough to come in, speak his peace, and leave when asked or ordered to."

"Also," Finn added, "his boyfriend -"

"**He **has a boyfriend?" Burt blurted out, clearly confused and still angry.

"Yeah but that's not all. Both Kurt and Blaine said that Dylan was offering to kick Dave's ass if he did anything," Finn finished his original comment. That took Burt totally by surprise.

"Ok, fine. I guess I could clean my hunting rifle while he talks," as he turns his angry gaze to Kurt. "Anything else I should know? Anything I should hear from **YOU **and not him?"

"Uh..." Kurt shyly looks down and turns his eyes to Finn, who nods, then speaks again. "Dave threatened to kill me because I found out he was gay. I... got in his face about the way he was treating me..." Finn had gotten up unnoticed and stood behind Burt. "...and instead of punching me he kissed me."

For the first time in his life Burt's gaze on Kurt was the same as when he checked Dave into the wall during dancing lessons for the wedding. It stayed there for several seconds, softened, and when he saw his son starting to cry, fell back to stone.

"And telling us this _then,_ would have seriously messed him up?" Burt asked.

"Burt, honey, some people who are outed, especially teens, end up committing suicide. They do it out of shame, some not coming out even in their death notes," Carol says as she hugs her husband, crying. "We _both _know that Kurt would never consider doing that to someone, even if that person truly was pure evil."

Burt looks at Kurt, then Carol, with a look of utter puzzlement. He doesn't see Finn but is suddenly hugged from above and behind.

"Dad," Finn says, "Kurt won't be hurt. Not with the three of us here. And it doesn't sound like we'd even get a chance if we agree to have... what was his name Kurt?"

"Dylan. Dad, please? If this were different and _I _was the bully here, wouldn't you want me to at least explain what I did, and try to apologize?"

"You're damn right I would!" Burt exclaims, causing Finn to release his embrace. "Fine. He takes _one _step I don't like and he's out!" His sons nod in agreement. He looks and sees his fork in the wall behind him. "Finn, could you..?"

"Sure dad!" Finn smiles as he pulls the fork out and smoothes out the wallpaper.

...

DAK - I can't believe we weren't more careful. M&D ignored the hickeys.

DAH - Sry bout that. have 2 admit, they were fun getting tho! :-P

DAK - Duh! *hugs* I really do lubz u!

DAH - I kno. I lubz u 2! u r PERFECT in my eyes... and my nose! Smell = HOT! :-D

DAK - *Blushes* you're spoiling me! lol

DAH - Get used 2 it stud! *kisses*

DAK - Don't start! lol. I want to 'save it' 4 u. :-P

DAH - *Snickers* :-D

DAK - Ok, gotta go. c u in dreams?

DAH - Naturally! Nite sexy!

DAK - *kisses*

After that exchange Dave sets reminders that he has dinner at Rachel's Wednesday at 6 and the 'talk' at Kurt's Thursday at 4. _This is getting easier to do. That's a good thing, right?_

_ Sure is babe. But the hard part's gonna be school. You'll be dealing with douches like Scott._

_ You mean once he's out of Perv-Juvie?_

_ *snickers* yeah. How mad do you think Kurt'd be if we uploaded that video to YouTube?_

_ *scoffs* Don't even __**DARE!**_

_ Okay, but because you don't want it. See you soon._

_ Okay. Do these count as dates?_

_ ... Yes?_

_ *laughs* Ok, we'll figure that out later._

The newly reunited couple drift off to sleep and have their first 'date.' It's perfect, and they can do it without fear of being caught while becoming comfortable with the actions of being a couple. It's desperately needed to handle the likely stressful week ahead, and to plan for Saturday...

...

As the door to the Berry house opens Rachel instinctively flinches but relaxes just as fast. "Welcome to my home gentlemen. You're here early though..."

"I know, but Dave doesn't want to spend too much time away from me," Dylan says while asking 'Kitchen?' with his eyes. Rachel begins to lead them there as she closes the door.

"I don't think we've _ever _cooked anything before, other than Jiffy Pop," Rachel says as she wonders how good her pepper spray still works after three years. Dad's won't be home for about a hour.

"Well if Dylan hasn't lost his touch then it's gonna smell great!" as Dave smiles like an idiot. Rachel catches this and begins to relax a little more. _He really __**is **__in love._

"And I'm sorry about the meat, but it isn't that bad a smell if you don't think about what it was a few days ago," Dylan replies as he sets his box on the counter and takes the one Dave's holding.

"It's ok. We both have the right to explain why our choices are better and the freedom to ignore those explanations," Rachel says as she winces. _They haven't given me a reason to be mean yet._

"Well, this is mostly going to be vegan. There's only going to be enough meat for three people, but enough vegan stuff for six," Dylan explains as he pulls out the cookware and hands them to Dave.

"I actually like the lentils better. They aren't oily and I like the texture," Dave contiues the conversation, setting up the stove after making sure it works. There's no pilot light _or _ignition.

Dylan sees this and instinctively pulls out his lighter, ignoring the fact only _Janet _knows he smokes. Dave and Rachel just stare at him.

"You really do smoke?" Dave asks with a hint of sadness. "Janet said something about it Monday, but I didn't really pay attention to it." He takes the lighter and tests the burners.

"If you want to sing, that could ruin your voice," Rachel says with pure concern and honesty. "I mean... well, weren't you in Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Don't be so nervous Rach, I'm not a spy like Jessie was. When I heard they were gonna pelt you with eggs, I quit. Chris waited until after Regionals so he could take over for someone who was leaving TGIFridays'."

"But did smoking affect your performance at all?" she asked, inching closer to him as he pulled ingredients out of the box Dave was carrying.

"I had to work harder, but no. Actually I don't know why I had that lighter," he says as he pulls out bags and sheets of bread. "I switched to eCigarettes a few months ago and have been using zero nicotine cartomizers for two months. I actually haven't even had one of _those _for a few days."

"Since we've been spending most of the day making-out?" Dave asked as he smiled and winked. Rachel half-smiled, half because she was reminded that she ruined things with Finn just a few days earlier.

"Pretty much," Dylan replied as he looked at the setup with approval. "Care to help?" he asked as he looked at Rachel, who nodded.

"Not, with the meat, though," she replied a little brokenly as she set her eyes on the meat and looked briefly nauseated.

"Hey, no problem. First measure two and a half cups of water for each pan," Dylan began as Dave took a step aside. While Dylan walked Rachel through the preparation he checked the sauces, yelping when he checked the awaze. The trio laughed as they discussed general school stuff and made dinner. When Mr.'s Berry came home, they got involved too, mostly because they didn't know if the stove _would _work, but partly to see if the hassle was worth it. Seeing their daughter laughing and working with someone she genuinely hated just a week ago, they understood why their coworkers complained when there wasn't any help with their kitchen duties.

Dinner itself went smoothly, even when Dylan was the first to feed Dave. After explaining the tradition though there was a brief chuckle-fest and a look of sadness on Rachel's face. _Someday, I'm gonna do this for Finn, but romantically_ she thought. Dave and Dylan told the story of their past, cleaning-up what they could of **that **day, and how they managed to reconnect through their dreams first, then being able to actually _connect._ When the 'history lesson' was complete Rachel offered to clean up. She looked like she was in deep thought with an expression that gave away that she was deeply second-guessing something.

After cleaning up the group went downstairs and upon seeing the stage, Dave's face lit up. He looked to Rachel, her dads, to Dylan, and smiled ear to ear.

"May I sing the song for you that brought me back to my senses? It's in Arabic, I hope that won't be a problem," Dave asked as Dylan blushed and sat next to Rachel.

"Um, sure David, go ahead," Hiram said as he pulled Leroy into a hug in front of him.

"Is it a love song?" Leroy asked playfully knowing full well that it was. He looked to his daughter and tried to use just his smile to perk her up. She just gave a quick smile as she put her head down. _He __**cannot **__be able to sing _she thought.

Dave wondered how to set his phone to cut out the vocals, stared for a minute, then looked to Dylan helplessly. Dylan ran and plugged in his phone, which had just the instrumental track. He whispered something to Dave and sat on the stage as the music started. It wasn't so much a duet as it was the Berry's knew that most songs like this require at least _one _other vocalist.

Rachel didn't understand any of the words, or how these two baritones' voices complimented each other so... **perfectly**. What she did understand was that this too was her song. She understood the pain and joy in it. She hoped that her dads wouldn't see her tears, but they did, just as she saw theirs. When the song ended the family clapped as Dave and Dylan hugged. As the microphone was still on they all heard "I love you so much" followed by "I'll never stop loving you, ever!" Rachel couldn't stop her sobbing from coming out, just crying and sobbing.

Dave took her in his arms and, surprisingly, she didn't fight it. She pulled to him and just let out all the pain she was feeling, not caring that just a few days ago she would have maced him for even being in her way for a few seconds too long. Despite his macho-ness and size, he was comforting her more like a mother than a brother or friend. Dylan sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders, feeling the tension she'd been holding likely since before Sectionals. After a good twenty minutes Rachel had composed herself enough to stand up.

"Thank you David, Dylan. That, that was a beautifully moving song. And your voices, my _God_! You shouldn't _hide _that kind of talent!" She said as she gave Dave one last hug.

"Well, I've only been hiding it since I moved here," Dave said as he pulled a piece of wood out of his jacket. He handed it to the ingénue, his eyes a little watery.

"Oh my God, David, Dylan," she whispered. "You two... won _Nationals_?" She was both surprised and embarrassed. She looked to her dads who came to see what captivated their daughter now.

"I'm not ready to join the New Directions **now**, but if you'd give me some time, I might," Dave said as he looked Rachel in the eyes. "I would like your help to apologize to _every member._ Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn, Artie, Lauren - although I don't remember doing anything to her - Sam, Tina, Mike, you, Mercedes, Quinn. I still can't believe I slusheed her when she was pregnant..."

"It's ok David," Rachel replied, seeing the shame in his eyes. "You've, you've just apologized to me. I'll help you," she finishes and looks at her dads. "Do you have any advice for David daddies?"

"I would just say, to keep the courage and self-confidence you just showed when you almost rushed to perform on the stage," Hiram says, hugging his daughter.

"And to remember that a _real _man both admits his mistakes **and **deals with their fallout," Leroy adds. "I think it's time to call it a night. We all have a lot to think about."

"I agree. This was a little, _different, dramatically,_ that I thought it would be," Dylan says as he motions for permission to hug the Mr.'s Berry and is given a yes. Dave does the same. As Dylan and Dave exit to the porch Rachel approaches them and lightly grabs their arms. The two boys pivot to look at her as she wipes her eyes.

"Are you two, you know, official?" she asks.

They look at each other as they have a personal conversation. Having never seen this before Rachel looks both puzzled and ignored.

_I'd say yes. Hell, we'd likely have found a way to get married by now if we weren't separated, _Dylan says.

_You're absolutely right about that. Do you have any hang-ups about it?_

_ None at all. Anyone who doesn't like it can kiss the furriest part of my ass._

_ Agreed._

"Yeah. We're official," Dave says, startling Rachel.

"Ok, then what should we call you? Finn and I were _Finchel,_ Artie and Brittany are _Arttany..."_

"_That _thing? Well, how about _Dylofsky_?" Dylan offers. This makes Rachel cheer up a bit and makes Dave blush.

"Dylofsky... I like it," Rachel says as she lightly squeezes both their arms. "I hope that you two stay together like Mike and Tina have. I see that as an almost certainty."

"Thank you Rachel, Mr.'s Berry!" as the newly-named couple continues to Dave's truck.

Rachel smiles as she comes back into her home, looking at her dads. She hugs them both and runs up to her room. She calls Kurt and tells him all about her incredible night, and offers a glimpse of what he can expect.

...

The experience at the Hummel's, however, didn't get off to a good start. As soon as the door opened Burt was on the defensive.

"David," he scowled. "I'm only doing this because my sons insisted on it. If it were up to me I'd break your face."

"You can do that after if you still want to Mr. Hummel," Dave replied as his tension levels rose. Dylan didn't seem fazed.

"Mr. Hummel? I'm Dylan Howard, Dave's boyfriend," he said as he extended his hand, which Burt shook timidly with an overly-firm grip. "If he causes any trouble I'll handle him. This situation is _technically _my fault. Well, my Aunt and Uncle's fault, but that's not important."

"Fine," Burt replied coldly as he motioned them in. Once the door was closed he set the rules: 1) They were **not **to make physical contact with anyone in the family. 2) They were **not **to yell, shout, or even imply that something was a lie. 3) If asked to leave, they were **to do so** without complaint, hesitation, or pleading. Everything's, _okay, _until they get to the point when Dave begins to explain why he started bullying Kurt.

"That's it, I can't do this guys," Burt says as he stands up. Against the rules Dylan stands up.

"You want to hit Dave, don't you sir?" Dylan asks as he's mindful to not move from where his feet were in front of the couch.

"Don't call me _'sir' _Dylan!" Burt hollers as his face begins to redden.

"I'm sorry s-_Mr. Hummel_," Dylan replies uncomfortably. "Up until Friday I was in jROTC and taught two summers at West Point. It's going to take me awhile to break that habit."

Taken by surprise Burt questioningly looks at Dylan. He takes what would be to anyone else menacing steps to Dylan. "And what could **you **teach there?"

"Combat and Survival skills, Mr. Hummel," Dylan replies as if he's addressing a reporter, not a pissed-off father.

Burt's stance and face softens as he sees that, indeed, this boy _could _teach that. "And they kicked you out because you're gay?"

"No, Mr. Hummel. Because I'm Trans," Dylan sees the confused look in Burt's eyes and adds, "I was born female."

Burt tosses this in his mind, looks Dylan over again, "Huh. You're right though. I want to _kick David's ass._"

As Dave hangs his head down in shame with the rest of the family looking at him with sympathy, Dylan offers "How about me instead? One, maybe two good shots? Part of this **is **my fault sir."

"I can't do that Dylan."

"Sure you can. Two good shots, preferred not to the jewels, and we can see if you can continue with this discussion." Dylan looks like he's just offering to hold someone's shopping bags while they grab their car keys.

"What about your Aunt and Uncle? Won't they be... after me for jail time or something?" Burt asks, genuinely nervous.

"I haven't seen them during Christmas since we moved here over three years ago." Dylan points to Burt's hands and nods. "It's going to be fine Mr. Hummel, I can take it."

Burt looks to his sons, who have a shocked look on their faces, Carol, who has never looked more like a mother in his eyes, and Dave. _Is he __**crying?**_ He takes another look at Dylan, clenches his fists, and gives a right cross to Dylan's mouth and an uppercut to his gut. Dylan doesn't even stumble back, but he does look around frantically and begins to knell over a trashcan by the lamp table, which he proceeds to vomit into.

"Dylan, I'm - " Burt begins but gets cut off by Dave shoving Dylan out of the way to vomit himself. Only Kurt isn't completely stunned by this.

"Mrs. Hummel," Dave manages to choke out. "May I assume you have trash bags under the kitchen sink? I'd like to take care of this while it's manageable."

"Of course David, I'll show you," she replies but Dave waves her off. Finn volunteers to help. Dylan takes out a handkerchief and blots his lips.

"It's been awhile since someone made be bleed Mr. Hummel. Nice cross."

"Um, thanks Dylan. Are you ok? And why did David barf?"

"It happens when we're close enough, like in the same mall or school," Dylan replies and reminds them about their last day together in Michigan. "And I'll be fine. I have something to show-slash-offer you," Dylan continues as he pulls out a tablet. "All **I **can offer to fix is the economic damage Dave caused to your family: clothing, medical expenses, repairing any damage caused to cars and houses... tuition at Dalton. I _am __**not **_intending this as a bribe, just a way to undo the only part of what Dave's behavior can be undone," he finishes as he hands the tablet to Carol.

"Oh my God Burt, look at this!" Carol exclaims as she reads. She shows Burt the two documents. One is a form to have Dylan's bank debit money into theirs for medical expenses and tuition already spent at Dalton, another to take over tuition payments on their behalf.

"_You're _going to pay to have my son go to a private school?" Burt asks as he watches Dave sit back down next to Dylan.

"It's the only thing I can do. I can't and wouldn't make Kurt and Finn forget what was done to them, and I can't **unsend **you to the hospital when you had your heart attack. I _can _give back the money you've had to spend since this started. And if you or Kurt want to spend the rest of this year and next year at Dalton, then I'm willing to pay for it. I don't expect anything in return, at all. From my view I _owe _this to **you**."

Burt and Carol mull this over for a few minutes, then are interrupted by Finn clearing his throat. He's holding a box which Dave looks at and frowns. _I forgot about that, _he thinks. Dave sighs and asks Finn to hand the box to Kurt.

"About a day after you transferred to Dalton I figured out what that was. I'm..." he trails off as he begins to tear up. Dylan's expression goes from calm to sad.

Kurt, uncertain of what could be in this box, gives Dave a quizzical look. Dave looks right into his eyes and fights back sobs.

"I think... I'm **certain** that _that _was your mother's... and I _stole _it from..." Dave's unable to finish as he breaks down, collapsing into Dylan's lap. Burt's expression shows shock rather than anger, taking in this broken boy that just a month ago stared him down like he was just some nerd from school. Kurt's expression is unreadable by anyone as he takes a wedding cake-topper form the box.

"Dave... you _kept _this?" Kurt asks through an expression that is now one of pure shock.

Unable to talk himself, Dylan speaks for Dave. "I... _he, _doesn't know why he took it, other than it gave him a chance to touch you, to have something of yours," he says while looking at the jock laying helpless in his lap. "I guess, it was, I don't know, a way to be... _connected,_ to you. The only one brave enough to, be yourself."

"Why don't you let Dave speak for himself Dylan?" Burt asks as he examines the cake-topper. "You're right. This **is **the one Melanie picked out for our cake."

"Mr. Hummel?" Dylan asks to get Burt's attention. "That _was _Dave speaking."

"I should go. I can't take having to admit to doing this much damage... like those bastards that..." He trails off while heading for the door.

"Wait, Davy," Dylan pleads. "Let's show them," he finishes as he takes some earplugs and two blindfolds from his jacket. He puts a blindfold on Dave and sits him back on the couch, and blindfolds himself and inserts the earplugs after giving the outside face a twist.

"I can't hear anything. These are total noise-silencing earplugs."

"Like hell they are," Burt says as he moves to stand in front of Dave. Dave does not flinch as he can't see. "Stand up Dylan."

Dylan looks side to side for a second and slowly stands up. He's looking to the right at Kurt, not Burt who's looking at his shoulder.

"I'm over _here _Dylan," he states impatiently.

Dylan doesn't move and jumps when Burt grabs his shoulders. "I can't see or hear Mr. Hummel. I'm working on what Dave can hear."

"That's bull!" Burt screams.

"Try it. Move me away and whisper something to David you don't mind me saying out loud."

"... Fine." Burt pushes Dylan into the kitchen, in front of the fridge, and whispers 'you're a serious douchebag' to Dave, which starts the sobbing again.

"**You're a serious douchebag,**" comes the response from the kitchen.

Burt's face turns scarlet red as he storms into the kitchen, yanks Dylan out, and sits him next to Kurt, who's still apparently in shock. He's now holding a copy of the 'Wicked' soundtrack with signatures on it.

"How'd you do that?" Burt screams. He waits for a minute and thwacks Dylan on the chest.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, but Dave can't hear you, so I can't either."

Burt storms off to the garage as Carol and Finn sit with horrified looks on their faces. They look at each other hoping the other has an answer. Burt marches back in with a bottle of something. He gages the distance between everyone, opens it, and sets it under Dave's nose long enough for him to get a whiff. Both Dave and Dylan instantly protest.

"Dude _**FOWL! **_Why does _**anyone **_have a vial of skunk musk?" Dylan shouts while visibly keeping himself from barfing. This causes Burt to drop the bottle, Carol to look at her new husband like he just pulled a grade school prank, and Finn to make sure Kurt hasn't passed out with his eyes open.

Burt lightly smacks Dylan's chest and pulls the blindfold off then sits next to Dave. He pulls him into a hug, surprising everyone in the room. He pulls off the blindfold and just looks into his eyes, the same as he used to do for Kurt.

"I'm sorry for that skunk musk. I get it - I had the same connection to Melanie. The only reason I had to go on when I lost her was Kurt, and sometimes, even _he _wasn't enough to keep me from crying myself to sleep," Burt opens up, surprising Kurt and Dave. "But then Kurt hooked me up with Carol, and I started to feel that connection again," he looks to his new wife and smiles, fighting tears. "I think, _believe,_ that Melanie sent me Carol, to fill the space in my heart she left behind."

"Thank... thank you Mr. Hummel, but I deserve whatever you want to -" Dave tries to say before being cut off by Burt.

"I forgive you David." This takes Finn **and **Kurt by surprise, but gets Kurt moving. He stands in front of Dave and taps his leg. When he looks up Kurt offers his hand. When Dave, confused, takes it Kurt pulls him off the couch, shocking everyone.

"If my dad can forgive you, then so can I. Not a clean slate mind you, more like one that's dusty and rough," Kurt says as he hugs the former bully. Dave, still in a daze, hugs back.

"What do you say Carol, take Dylan up on his offer?" Burt says as he wipes a few errant tears.

"Sure. I just found a stylus," she says as she signs on her lines and walks Burt through his lines. A minute later the houseline rings. Carol begins a brief chat and the call-waiting kicks in. The second call surprises her, but she nods and ends the call quickly.

"That was fast. The bank and the school called," she says, impressed, as she looks at Dylan.

"Do you boys want to stay for dinner?" Burt asks out of the blue. Finn, Kurt and Carol nod agreement as they notice the look on Dylofsky's face. Dave nods and uses his eyes to ask permission to make a phone call.

"I need to ask my mom and dad, but they... don't know Dylan's alive, or that we're dating"

"Our plan was to do this on Christmas, but he," Dylan says as he points to Dave, "brought the connection back sooner than I thought he was ready for. Dave motions for everyone to be quiet.

"Hey dad, you remember Mr. Hummel, right? ... Yeah, well umm ... no, they actually forgave me... yes, they invited me to dinner... great, thanks!" Dave hang up and puts the phone away.

"So, when are to going to tell them David," Burt asks as he places a hand on his shoulder.

"We have a plan for Christmas still, but it's a little different now Mr. Hummel," Dave says as he begins walking in the direction Burt's gently pushing him in.

"Call me Burt, and I hope it's a good plan."

"That depends. How would you feel about waking up to finding Kurt and Finn making the holiday meals, _Carol?_" Dave asks, hoping that it's ok for him to address her so informally. She nods approval.

"If it were _Finn_ following _Kurt_, I'd be fine with it," she playfully says as she sets the table. With just Kurt and Finn in the living room Finn walks up to his brother and lifts up his chin.

"Kurt, you cool with this?" Finn asks.

"Honestly, yes, I'm oddly ok with this," Kurt replies, life and happiness coming back into his voice and on his face. He hugs Finn, who returns it. "C'mon, let's get the details on their Christmas plans!" he blurts as he pulls Finn into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>This took almost a <strong>week <strong>to write! I almost got done Wednesday and couldn't find a way to make this work well until today.

I'll see what I can do tomorrow and try to get past the Championship Game.

Please review to let me know how well you guys think I was in the character's actions (Rachel, Daddy's Berry, Burt, Carol, Finn). _Karofsky's _off-limits as **he's **the character being changed.


	7. Ch 7  Into the Fire

Okay, I didn't get as far as I wanted to get in the last chapter, and pretty much just had it at a week like a normal episode. Meh, that's the way writing goes sometimes. I'll try to cover as much as I can to get through _The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. _My only worry with theses is that I want to keep the word count around 10,000 because many of you readers will access this from tablets and smartphones, so I don't want to overload your screen (the iPhone 3GS has a _really _long scroll bar with my stories, so I know).

So, here we go!

Songs:

_U, _S.E.S. (SM Town, Korea), (Dylan/Azimio/Janet)

_Tightrope, _Janelle Monaé (Bad Boy Records), (Dave/Azimio w/ND & Titans)

* * *

><p>Into the Fire<p>

_This has __**got **__to be the longest day __**EVER!**_ Dave thought to himself as he got out of the shower and put on his robe. He didn't spend the day with Dylan and instead told his parents about the week he'd had, _minus _the parts about Dylan being there the whole time. They had asked if his dreams were part of why he was doing this, and in addition to nodding he told them that Dylan would have been both horrified and disgusted with how he'd turned into one of the monsters that broke apart their families.

When he got to his room he slinked (yes, _slinked) _off the robe and rummaged through his closet to find his lounge sweats and almost fell into it when he looked through the window at Dylan looking in, his eyes wide and licking his lips.

_Wow! Those spycam videos Janet and the Cheerios took can't hold a candle to this! _Dylan thought as he silently laughed.

_Jackass! How'd you to that? _Dave shot back, not bothering to cover himself.

_I can be ninja-like when I want to be. And c'mon, this __**is **__a great view..._

_ Get in here before someone calls the cops! _Dave fired back, blushing, as he opened the window, stepped back, and quietly gasped when Dylan jumped and tumbled in _silently_.

_So, mama and papa are asleep, right? And they don't need to wake up at a certain time if we cook?_

_ ...Yeah, what's your point? _Dave asked as he realizes that if he wanted to, with where Dylan was, he could just, you know, 'pop it in.' Dylan saw this too and just gave it a quick kiss, which shot lightning through Dave's body.

_Well, if they're asleep, I'm gonna go turn off their alarm,_ Dylan said as he got up. He heard a protest from Dave, who quickly slipped on his sweats and winced when he still wasn't fully covered.

_We have a dog, and Max isn't going to like you. And he's a Tosa Ken, so he'll likely try and give you a few more scars, _Dave replied, trying to keep his hot boyfriend intact. Nope, didn't work.

Dylan left the room, went down the hall, pressed his ear to the door, opened it and stalked right in. After a minute he came back out, with **Max **in his arms, the giant dog licking his face. When Dylan walked back into Dave's room the jock was just stunned.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Dave whispered his exclamation. "And Max, you were such a _good boy_," he says as Dylan sits next to Dave on the bed and releases Max, who lays across the two teens, enjoying the scritching that they give him.

"I _was _technically in the Air Force for two and a half years, and 'went' to West Point. You think they just teach us salutes, rulebooks, and how to demand to act like jerks?" Dylan shot back, matching Dave's volume with a smirk.

"I keep forgetting, even though you look like a _**GOD **_in uniform," Dave replies, giggling as Max licks his side.

Dylan takes Max's face and says mushily "Max, you be a good boy and stay here. Davy and I have to go get stuff off the porch."

"We do?"

"Yep, let's go!"

Max trots to the doorway and watches the two teens silently (well, Dylan's silent, despite being 215 pounds). The two quietly unlock the front door, open it, and pull in a giant, thin box and two larger, bulkier boxes. They work quickly as it's snowing and the air's below freezing.

_What are these? _Dave asks as he follows Dylan the best he can in the low light. He slightly stubs his toe and bites his lip to keep from grunting.

_A new TV, multimedia center, PS3, Wii, Xbox, and a PVR. The DVR from Time Warner's a pain in the ass to upgrade, so... _Dylan replied as he set everything just where he wanted it.

_And the other box? Memory lane or something mushy?_

_ Bingo!_

_ I see. Cool, _Dave finishes as he feels and smells Dylan move past him and grab his free hand. Dave notices that he now has a duffel bag over his right shoulder.

_Let's go back upstairs. It's almost midnight, _Dylan says as he shoos Max back to the room and pulling Dave behind him.

Dave isn't sure what to do. It's not that he's having second thoughts, but he honestly _doesn't _know how his parents will react. He was forced to control his reaction, and had almost a week to enjoy the gift of Dylan being not only being _alive, _but wanting to be _with _him. And so what if he got slusheed when he got back to school and came out, or even joined the New Directions - if they let him -, what's the worst that can happen? Right here, _holding his hand and instantly befriending his dog, _was **proof **that it could be survived. _**He **_was proof that it could be overcome, along with his parents.

Once back in his room Dave stood in amazement when Dylan began to strip, right there in front of him. He stood there for a few minutes with a pair of sweats over his shoulder, letting Dave take in the sight. _It's only fair,_ Dylan told him. Once again Dave was partially uncovered by his sweats, and he tore his eyes from what, to him, was perfection. He didn't see Dylan frown as he pulled his sweats on and plopped into Dave's bed, patting it to get Dave in as well. Once settled Dylan beckoned Max to join them at the foot of the bed, against the wall.

"We're pretty tall Max, so you're in the safest there. And _don't _be afraid to nip at me if we accidently kick you off," Dylan said as he saw a playful glint in Dave's eyes.

"I wanna take a picture!" Dave excitedly and nervously said, watching Dylan nod and smile. He took out his phone, got it positioned just right, and snapped a picture. Both boys reviewed it and nodded in agreement. Dave opened up his FaceBook app, uploaded the new picture, changed his profile information to 'interested in men' and added a quip about being in a relationship. "Dylan, are you on FB?"

"Yeah, I'll friend you," he replies as he takes the phone and asks for his. "I'm also on Twitter, believe it or not."

"Well, I'm not," Dave replies as he hands Dylan his phone and sets his head on the slightly furry chest. _Your pecs feel like solid, warm pillows Dylan, _Dave says as he turns to lay on his side and nuzzles into Dylan's neck. "I guess I can make an account for Twitter. Not that we actually need it," Dave replied as Dylan finished with FaceBook. He showed that the two were now friends and even showed that he was about to confirm they were in a relationship. Dave took his phone and hit 'confirm.'

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Dylan said as he turned his phone off. "You've gone from being in the closet to dating me in a week, although the dreams..."

"I... want to be with you. I always have," Dave whispered. "I know that I messed up and hurt a lot of people who didn't deserve it, but... I just didn't want to... have anyone close enough to be hurt, when they left," he finished as he wrapped his arms around his new-old boyfriend, shaking with the tears he was trying to fight. "And I've never cried this much before."

Wrapping his arms around Dave, Dylan replied "Davy, **nothing**, in the _entire _'Verse, will keep me away from you again, except you." He gives a slight squeeze and then moves his right hand to Dave's face, just softly touching him. "Let's get some rest. We have a long, emotional day ahead."

"I never want you to leave. Never," Dave whimpers as he closes his eyes, feeling more comfortable and safe than he can remember.

...

At five in the morning Dave and Dylan got up and did their normal morning routine, but together. Dave watched in amazement, again, but this time at him using an ancient single-blade razor. Even without a mirror Dylan was able to get a perfect, clean shave without any nicks. He was nervous at having Dylan shave him, but gave in to his heart. He forced himself to be still while Dylan ran his hands around his face, at times close enough to smell his minty breath.

_How's your breath always smell like tea and mint?_

_ Good hygiene and I don't really have any teeth._

_ Really, no teeth?_

_ Nah. They really messed up my jaw, and as the last of my teeth came in they hurt and were super-off. They had to take all of them out and went with implants._

_ Ahh. That would do it._

"There!" Dylan whispered as he wiped Dave's face one last time. "Not a **single** nick!"

"That's incredible!" Dave remarked as he checked himself in the mirror. His face looked better, there wasn't a _trace _of stubble, and as he ran his hands over his face, it was smooth and a bit moist, like he had moisturized with something. And he almost smelled like the jacket of Dylan's he found with the plaque. The two finished dressing and went downstairs to start their surprise Christmas.

They set up the new entertainment center and somehow managed to pull the old setup into the garage without a sound, and then started on preparing dinner while making breakfast.

_No matter what, they're always up by 7:30, _Dave informs Dylan as they make sure nothing gives a surprise 'pop' or 'splat.' Despite not liking salty foods, Dave agreed to let Dylan make Phở for breakfast. It seemed right and would be otherwise healthy. And right on cue, at 7:30, Paul and Mary came into the kitchen and just walked right past their sons, still in a sleepy haze.

"I thought we were the ones up all night, mama and papa," Dylan said as he set the soup wok in the center of the table and served up everyone's bowls. When Dave took his bowl and sat next to Dylan, in front of the window, Paul and Mary took a slurp of their soup, set the spoon down, and just stared at the two boys. After about five minutes, assured that they were indeed both awake and **not **under the effects of Ambien and Valium, finally spoke.

"Dyl... _Dylan?_" Mary said first. "Is... is that _**really **_you?"

"But... this can't..." Paul stammered out as he reached to touch Dylan's hand, seeing that the other was attached to Dave's other hand.

"I'm too stubborn even for death papa, mama," as Dylan looked at Paul, took his hand, and looked to Mary, holding the joined hands up.

"But, how..?" Mary whispered.

"From what Jun told me - that was my nurse in Chicago -, right when I got to the morgue, I started to twitch. If I hadn't started to get goose bumps, I'd still be dead," Dylan said as he squeezed Paul's hand, released Dave's, and took Mary's. The ME there grabbed my wrist and just said 'don't play this sick joke again guys. Take him back to his room.'

"You're, you're... healthy!" Paul said as he pulled Dylan to his feet and hugged him, followed by Mary. "I can't believe you're here! How long have you -"

"About three and a half years ago. We didn't know you were here too, but when I learned about..." Dylan trailed off. He pushed them back slightly and looked in their eyes, speaking with them. "But that's over now. We're a family again, and I **won't **let any of that... _bullshit,_ happen again."

Instinctively Mary slapped Dylan and instantly froze in shock."I'm, I'm sorry..." she trailed as Dylan lightly cupped her hands and drew her into a hug.

"It's okay, I get it mama," he says as Paul and Dave smile. "Let's finish our Phở before it gets cold, and you two can go into the living room and see what I've been up to."

"And had to give up," Dave adds. "And to answer any more questions, we've been seeing each other since Monday, he helped set up the apologies with Rachel and Kurt's families, and he's the one who gave me the hickeys you've politely ignoring. Today was supposed to be _I'm alive, well, gay, and here to date Dave_ day."

And to show their connection was back, Dave and Dylan began to just toss dirty words between each other, smirking and trying not to laugh. Paul and Mary just smiled and finished eating. They were promptly moved out of the kitchen and sat on the couch, behind a full table of tablets, Blu-Ray discs, and picture albums.

The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon consisted of Dave and Dylan cooking in the kitchen, cleaning as they went, with Mary and Paul watching videos of Dylan at various points in his journey here. When they got to a recent entry in the video diary the bellowed for Dave and Dylan to sit and watch with them.

"Hey, that's Janet and Z!" Dave shot out. "How'd..?"

"This was just before you serenaded me in that Cairo dream," Dylan replied. It was a video of Dylan, Azimio, and Janet performing _U _by S.E.S.

[Dylan] Noo goo do na bo da joong yo

ha ji an ha na eui sa rang ah ni gga

Ha ji man nuhn nae ga mam eh deul ji an neun ji

Wi myun ha go muhl uh ji go suh ro

da reun sa ram man na ja go mal ha go

Keu rae do nan shwib geh ppo gi ha ji an neun deh

Ah ggim uhb neun nae mam eul joo ryuh go

Sa rang chat neun dang dang han na ni gga

[All] Hey dude what you gonna do for me

Nae mae ryuk eh dda ra wa

ban hae buh ri go mal gguh ya

Hey dude what you gonna do for me

Ah ni ra go mal hae do nuh do won

ha jan ha nal jung mal sok ee ji ma

[Azimio] Na bo da duh muht jin keu ruhn yuh ja

han buhn ki ppi ki ppi cha ja bwa

Na chuh ruhm nal ma da sae rob ji neun an jan ha

Sang nyang ha go da juhng ha go ddae ron

sa rang ah peh soo joob geh do byun ha go

Ka ggeum eun nuh moo naeng juhng ha gin ha ji man

Nuh moo bba reun suhn taek ee him deul myun

Sa rang mo ah chun chun hee da ga wa

[All] Hey dude what you gonna do for me

Ji neu ggim ee ka teun

na nuh eui ma eum eul yuhl uh bwa

Hey dude what you gonna do for me

Nae ma buh beh kuhl rin nuh bba jyuh

buh ril gguh ya nal jung mal sok ee ji ma

[Janet] Hey, you, hey yea yea yea, hey yeah...

What you gonna do

Hey, you, hey yea yea yea, hey you...

What you gonna do

[All] Nuh moo bba reun suhn taek ee him deul myun

Sa rang mo ah chun chun hee da ga wa

Haeng bok ki bbeum hon ja hal soo uhb suh

Ee jen nae geh da ga wa

[Janet in Lead] Hey dude what you gonna do for me

Nae mae ryuk eh dda ra wa

ban hae buh ri go mal gguh ya

Hey dude what you gonna do for me

Ah ni ra go mal hae do nuh do won

ha jan ha nal jung mal sok ee ji ma

Hey dude what you gonna do for me

Ji neu ggim ee ka teun

na nuh eui ma eum eul yuhl uh bwa

Hey dude what you gonna do for me

Nae ma buh beh kuhl rin nuh bba jyuh

buh ril gguh ya nal jung mal sok ee ji ma

At the end everyone's laughing, especially Dave. The family keeps looking at the TV then to Dylan. Finally, Dave recovers enough to speak.

"I can **not **believe you got Z to do that!"

"It was for you, of course he agreed to do it," Dylan replies, seeing the amused pride in Dave's eyes.

"Well, it doesn't look like dying slowed you down at all Dylan," Paul says, still snickering.

"You've gotten much better sweetie," Mary says as she hugs her other son.

"Thanks papa, mama," Dylan replies as he stands up. "Just a few more things in the kitchen. Dinner should be ready in about two hours." He disappears into the kitchen, and when out of sight of Dave he runs up the stairs. Paul and Mary just look at each other with a puzzled look, then begin looking through the photo albums. Dave comes back down and places two presents under the tree, then sits down to bond with his parents.

When the video diary finishes twenty minutes later Dylan re-enters the living room, laying against the armrest of the couch. He doesn't even have to ask as Dave slides under his legs and holds them. At first Paul was going to protest this, but seeing that both of his sons were happy and comfortable he let his protests slide.

"So," Paul starts, "you were in the Air Force Officer's program Dylan? That takes a lot of guts and discipline."

"It did. I didn't even know they had student teaching positions, but I got one. Twice."

"Adam and Diane must have been proud of you Dylan," Mary said as she pointed out a picture of Dylan with a group of West Point cadets.

"Enough to give me a really expensive expansion to my room, which is the basement, but I haven't seen them yet this year. Unless you count FaceTime," Dylan replies.

"That's too bad," Paul replies just before Dylan's phone goes off.

"Speak of the devils," he says as he answers it. "Merry Christmas. You'll never guess where I'm at," he replies in Mandarin.

"_I'm not sure I want to know, but you didn't answer the landline last night,_" Adam says, then adds "_Well, it went to your mobile. What's going on?_"

"That depends. Is it safe to speak English, or French?"

"_Of course. It's early enough, and we have a secure SIM,_" Diane replies.

Dylan puts the phone on speaker, hands it to Dave indicating it's now a family call, and points to Paul to speak.

"Adam? Long time no speak," Paul says nervously.

"_... Paul..? Is that you?" _Adam asks.

"And Mary. It's good to hear you again."

"_Oh... oh my God!" _Diane says, almost weeping.

"_Dylan, how in the hell did this happen? When did they get there?"_

"This is where they moved to. I found out during the Sadie Hawkins I went to with Janet."

"_... Then why didn't you tell us? We could have done this sooner!" _Adam spat out, obviously annoyed that he'd been lied to.

"Because I wasn't ready yet Uncle," Dave chimed in. He continued with a brief "I became a bullying homophobe closet-case, and drove the only out kid to a private academy."

"_... Dave? You sound so different," _Adam replied. There was a loud chime that came through the line and a faint voice.

"I'll work on that, but MSI is dead-set to not have any of their R&D offices anywhere but Taiwan. You owe me for even trying," Dylan once again replies in Mandarin as he takes the phone and hangs up. He looks at the rest of his family and explains "They're supposed to be with a French company that brings tech companies into China to make their circuit boards there or Hong Kong. That chime means that StarTel's about to be able to tap the line or trace it."

Everyone just nods as if it happens every day in their part of the Mid-West. They talk for a few minutes before Dave taps Dylan's legs and grabs the two items he just placed under the tree. He takes his seat again and hands them to Dylan. He opens the shirt first, which makes him smile. He gives Dave a chaste kiss for that. When he opens the pendant, he's speechless. _This is the one I've been dreaming about babe..._

"I know, I think that's why I was drawn to it."

Dylan puts it on, then reaches behind the couch and pulls a box of his own. "These are the right presents for a fifteenth anniversary, right?" he says jokingly. Mary and Paul just smile at each other.

Dave opens his present and his jaw drops. It's an aquamarine and sapphire Yin/Yang pendant with a silver backing. Engraved on the back it says "One heart, one soul" in Japanese. Dave puts it on and cups Dylan's face with his hands, a couple tears escaping down his cheeks.

"This must have cost a fortune. You didn't have to buy this."

"I made it. You're definitely worth the time," Dylan smiles as he replies, wiping the tears that haven't fallen yet.

After six years of absence and loss, Christmas in the Karofsky household finally looked and felt happy. More than one neighbor did a double-take on the fact that not only was there music coming from the always-quiet-on-Christmas house, but that there were lights and decorations on and around the two story, four bedroom house...

...

_I'm not going to like this, _Dave thought as he waited in the choir room the first day back to school. _Sure you stayed for like, five days at my place, but you're not __**here**_.

_You'll be fine. This is part of the process, _came Dylan's voice as he seemed to be dropping off a note in someone's locker.

_How's this sound: 'Please meet me in the choir room b4 classes. I want 2 apologize and spill a secret'?_

_Sounds good, _came the reply.

_ Thanks. And this iPad's pretty cool._

_ Told you. Ok, gotta go - zero period._

And with that, Dave was alone again. He was surprised at the response so far. At first he just stayed off FB for a few days, and he made a twitter account and made a post to his Wall. At first he had 6 followers on Twitter: Dylan, of course, along with Finn, Kurt, Janet, Azimio, and Blaine. In a few hours Rachel, Puck, Mike, and Tina followed too. He had _lost _friends on FB: Greyson, Calhune, Balefor, some guy in Kansas, and some chick in Naples Italy. Those first three would be an issue since they were on the football team.

Fortunately Rachel was the first one in the choir room, followed by Mike and Artie. They timidly talked about their Christmas and how Coach Sylvester rigged the secret Santa and destroyed the choir room before vacation. When Sam and Quinn came in there was almost a fight before the first arrivals explained his presence. There was another near-fight when Jamio came in. When the entire club was present, including Mr. Schue, Dave got up and faced them. He was calm and even waited for outbursts to be quelled by Rachel, Finn (which pissed Quinn off for some reason), or Mr. Schue, then he got noticeably uncomfortable.

"Okay, so let's assume we accept your apology but don't forgive you," Sam said. "Why are you doing this and what's going to keep you from doing that stuff to us again? Other than me kicking your ass a second time."

"I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm a... _different _person now," Dave replied.

"Right, so the fact that you stopped up from being slusheed **once **means you're different?" Mercedes spat out, more annoyed than seriously upset.

"Can I please tell you the 'secret' part of my apologizing to you?" Dave says directly to Mercedes. "Unless you've talked to Kurt and he's told you already."

"Wait a minute, why would Kurt be telling a secret of yours?" Quinn asked as she looked to Rachel and Finn, who looked like they were sharing a secret.

"Wait, you didn't pull a 'Red Dragon' and spill secrets while you paralyzed him and made him eat his own brain, did you?" Santana said in her usual bitchy fashion.

"You're seriously demented Lopez," Dave said as he looked from her to Brittany. After getting a mental hug from Dylan, he spit out "I'm gay." After the shock died down, he continued. "I'll explain why I was such an asshole to Kurt if you _**actually **_want to hear my life story - or you can ask Rachel or Finn. I'm not going to be a bully to you guys, and I don't hate Glee club," he says as he hands his plaque to Finn, then stands in front of the group again.

"I'm going to leave now. Finn, you can pass that around, just get it back to me during practice, okay?" Finn nods as Dave leaves the choir room, catching Mr. Schue's approving nod. Azimio and Janet follow and pat Dave on the back as they walk down a different hallway. As Dave walks off to his first class everyone in the hallways parts to let him pass. He doesn't feel like he's oozing the fear he used to, but word spreads fast around McKinley. _Just like Santana's legs _he thinks and smiles as he hears Dylan laugh.

Back in the choir room everyone's surprised that Karofsky had a Show Choir plaque, much less a Nationals one.

"Mr. Schue, you can't _buy _these, can you?" Lauren said as she flipped it back and forth and concluded that, indeed, this was a real one.

"No, but let's see... 2004," Mr. Schue says as he looks through a file cabinet. Mercedes is busy texting, _so they think_, and Brittany is just looking at the plaque, wondering why someone has an old one laying around.

"Hey guys," Mercedes says loudly to get everyone's attention. "According to the Amateur Show Choir website, the 2004 National winners were from an elementary school in Ann Harbor Michigan, with Dylan Howard and... _David Karofsky_ as leads," she says and almost gasps out the second name. "They won and put Vocal Adrenaline in fourth place. The year before they were third with Vocal Adrenaline in second."

"Hold up a minute," Santana says as she sits down again. "Why would he harass us if he's the only other one in this school who's won a Nationals title?"

"Wait, who's here that's won a Nationals title?" Mike asks as he squeezes Tina's hand.

"Mr. Schue did Baby," she replies. "In 1993."

Through this, Mr. Schue thinks he's put the pieces together. "Finn, Rachel, will Dave let you tell us what _you _know? Did something happen to him to make him turn into a bully?"

Rachel begins to tear up, so Finn speaks for her. "It really is a long story Mr. Schue. To make it short," he pauses and eyes everyone to shut up. "Dave didn't put himself into a closet until his first 'boyfriend' was beaten and..." he whispers 'raped' "to death in front of him by the high school football and hockey teams. Then again when their families decided to pull the plugs a few months later. They moved here because a bunch of whackos pipe-bombed their houses."

Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes instantly stop what they're doing, absolutely stunned. Artie goes into shock and almost runs into the piano, stopped only by a still attentive Brad. Brittany begins to tear up and begins to hug Lauren, who holds her back. Sam hangs his head down in shame, and Tina's makeup is streaked now while she cries into Mike's arms.

"We, uh," Rachel tries to speak, finds her voice again, and continues, "knew _before _Christmas, " she looks to Finn, who nods. "We - Dave, Dylan, Daddies and I, didn't want to ruin anyone else's Christmas. And neither did Kurt."

"Wait, what does Kurt have to do with what just happened?" Mr. Schue asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"He came to our house and apologized to the whole family," Finn says while smiling to the rest of the club. "His boyfriend even - "

" - Wait, he has a boyfriend before Kurt?" Puck shot out.

"The one who they thought was dead," Rachel says, pointing to the plaque. "They won that about two months before they were attacked. Finn and Kurt tell me he's paying for the tuition at Dalton."

"Huh," Lauren lets out. "In a Suzy Pepper way that makes sense."

"Well, bombshell or not, we have to get ready for Regionals," Mr. Schue says, pointing to the clock. "Don't be late for any of your classes!" he says as the bell for first period rings.

...

"Seriously? Oh my Gawd that's awesome Dylan!" Sunshine says as she takes a sandwich from him. She sat through a twenty minute conversation that should've taken at _least _four hours, but was able keep up. _I can't believe his Filipino's better than mine. He's not even __**Pacific Islander!**_

"Yep! There's one non-twink that's out and _I'm _dating him!" he smirks as he opens his bean and soyrizo burrito. The serrano's are already burning Sunshine's nose.

"Dude, why do you make your food so freakin' hot?" she asks as she wipes her eyes. "You're **not **going to find a food cart anywhere **near **Asia that's hotter than that!"

"Just getting prepared to find a good spot with Poi Poi and the _loss _of taste if I ever get to try fugu," he replies with a deadpan expression, not flushing, despite chewing something that can be used as pepper spray.

"God you're a freak," she playfully says as she starts eating her lunch. Gooslby walks by and eyes them defensively, then continues on his way.

"Maybe you should break his nose again?" Sunshine says just before taking a bite of her sandwich. _Man I love avocados!_

"Nah, then we couldn't get our plan to work. By the middle of next semester, you'll be a free girl," he sneers as he takes a sip of his orange Steaz. He catches the look of fear in his friend's eyes.

"Actually, I don't want you do to it. If you get caught..." her voice trails off as she holds her stomach. _That's gotten a lot worse, despite my holistic treatments _Dylan thinks.

"Suns, I won't get caught, I promise!"

"No! Just because he's cheating and making me and my mom miserable, doesn't mean we can stoop to his level! Just, please?" she pleads.

"...Fine. But if he makes you cry again, I'm turning him into _Dustina, _the ugliest woman in Allen County!" he says casually, as if threatening to force a sex change on someone was common practice. She just smirks and gives him a quick hug. They begin to look at all the pictures taken since Christmas with Dave and the family. It's the first time they've laughed together and both been truly happy this year.

...

_Almost ready. So far no one's said anything, _Dave thinks as he finishes dressing out for practice. He rechecks his cleats when he hears someone stop behind him.

"This is the _boys _locker room Karofsky, so why're **you **here?" Greyson sneers as he high-fives Calhune and Balefor.

Turning around Dave stares the trio down and replies "Sorry to disappoint, but I've already got a boyfriend, and unlike you, he's worth looking at, douche," as he walks off to hit the field.

"Yep, he's a fag alright!" Balefor yelps, getting the attention of Puck and Mike. They nod to Dave, who nods back.

Coming to their side of the lockers, Puck and Mike get in the trio's face with Puck saying "Hey, pillow-biters, lay off. It takes a real man to apologize for being a douche, and I don't see any of you doing that."

"Yeah," Mike adds. "Besides, I'd rather be gay than an asshole like you."

Calhune gets in Mikes face, who doesn't flinch. "Who're you calling an asshole Wang-Chun?"

"Enough of this fighting guys!" Beiste bellows. _What the hell is it __**this **__time?_

"It's cool Coach," Puck says, inches from Greyson's face."Just _talking _some sense into some queer-bashing douches." He and Mike leave the locker room behind Azimio, Finn, and Artie. Sam walks up to the three trouble-makers and Beiste.

"They're totally not cool with Dave being gay. I don't know why it matters, it's not like he's gonna stop playing well," Sam says as he walks off, knowing this will instantly put those douchebags in the shit house.

"It's **NOT COOL **Co-" Greyson starts.

"Then you're going to _**fake it **_or I'll throw your asses off the team!" she shouts down their protests. "**I'm **Mother Freakin' Nature here and I **WILL **hit your asses with lightning if you bitch about the clouds!" she finishes by shoving a finger at the players and storms off to the field. With confused looks the three take their marks on the field for what will be the _strangest _practice they've had, considering all the other players keep eyeing them like the three banged all their girlfriends.

That week's game goes off without much of a hitch. Balefor fumbles a block which the other team scores a touchdown off of. The Titans still win 34-22. Dave and Dylan celebrate with a dinner at Breadstix, triple-dating with Quam (Quinn/Sam) and Artney (Artie/Brittany). When Dylosfky sees Quinn going for her purse when the check comes, Dave snags the tab and pays for dinner.

The next week things are easier for Dave and the Titans, other than the 'Triad of Douche' not pulling their weight. They still win 41-28, but the rest of the team's more exhausted than normal. Coach Beiste lays into the whole team. Dave attends the last two rehearsals of glee club that week along with Janet.

The Titans are almost back to normal until the Triad finds out about Dave singing a modern cover of _When I'm Gone _by The Rat Pack. During a huddle before the last play of the game, when Finn's going on about how much he appreciates what they've done this season, Greyson cuts it off with his big mouth.

"Maybe we can celebrate with a big song and dance!" he mockingly says while flipping the bird.

"Shut it before I break your face Greyson," Dave snarls back.

"Not a chance RuPaul," Greyson shoots back.

"Pike it Greyson or I'll bench your ass until next season!" Finn sneers, shocking Puck and Sam.

"Whatever Homo-Headliner."

"Hey Greyson, with all those gay jokes, you can't even come to school with hickeys," Finn fires back.

"Yeah," Dave adds. "I mean, look at these just from macking!" he smirks as he shows a large one on the back of his neck.

"Those're some big guys. I hope they don't get a leg up on us," Balefor sneers as he walks out of the huddle.

When the ball's snapped, the Triad _moves __**away **_from the offensive line, leaving Azimio to fall back to assist Dave in keeping Finn clear. Finn makes the pass, but Dave and Azimio are slammed into each other, with Dave almost getting a gnarly gash on his left cheek. Sam runs the ball for another TD and increases their lead to 23-14.

As Coach Beiste storms into the locker room she throws her clipboard into a wall, shattering the tile it hits. Everyone stops bickering to stare at her.

"What the _**HELL **_happened out there?" she screams, looking Greyson, Balefor, and Calhune square in the eyes.

"The freaking 'Triad of Douche' sucks ass that's what's wrong Coach!" Finn shouts, throwing his helmet.

"Hey you _glee _kids are serious pussy's that's what's wrong!" Calhune spits out.

"We're in glee club, so what?" Finn replies in frustration.

"It's not a problem dude," Dave replies as he takes a threatening step toward Calhune.

"Get off our asses faggot!" Balefor screeches as he jumps away.

"I'd turn straight before even _**thinking **_of touching you three pieces of garbage!" Dave screams as he crosses to the 'glee' side of the benches.

"Enough, all of you!" Beiste bellows. "You need to work as a team to win the Championship Conference. The team we're playing's good, almost better than us."

"I, **WON'T**, play with _them _on the team," Greyson points to the gleeks and walks off.

"Stop you're bitching you sissy-babies!" Beiste yells as the team walks off in two different groups. Finn kicks a chair, which lands in Dave's way, so he shoves it into Greyson, who trips over it. His buddies try to jump Dave, but the gleeks just stare them down.

"Dude, this' bad," Sam says as he pulls off his football gear.

"At least we don't have Tanaka here anymore. I wouldn't put it past him to actually beat us," Azimio says as he comes to their side.

"Hey, aren't you on the wrong side?" Artie asks as Finn pulls him up to pull the leggings off.

"Nope. Anyone who doesn't want my 'bro around, doesn't get me. And right now, we're on your side."

"Thanks Azimio," Mike says coolly, not sure if he can trust this guy.

"Call me 'Z' Mike," Azimio replies with a genuine smile.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" Dave asks, no longer embarrassed about the fact he's not 'Men's Fitness' cover-dude material or hairy. He starts changing out.

"Dude, second/third base and you have marks like _that?" _Sam exclaims, seeing the rake marks and hickeys all over Dave's shoulders and back.

"What can I say, I'm a stud," Dave smirks as he grabs a towel and heads to the showers. The rest of the guys hurry to catch up and get the hell out. Puck decides to ask Azimio just how far he's gotten with Janet, since she shut him down faster than a full-service strip club.

"Hey Z, how far you get with Janet?"

Azimio just raises his eyebrows, smirks, and walks to the showers. Puck sneaks a look at Z's back and sees porno-grade rake marks.

_Daaammmnnn, _Puck thinks as he ponders whether or not he needs to change strategies with the ladies...

...

As Artie's putting his books away before glee rehearsals, he feels a little odd, like he's being followed. A quick glance around shows no one else in the hallway, so he just shakes it off and begins wheeling himself back to the choir room. He's stopped by all the non-glee members of the football team, minus DZ.

"So... what's up guys? What're the slushees for?" Artie asks, knowing it's likely his turn.

"So, I checked my list of Homo-Explosion members, and _you're _the only one I haven't slusheed yet," Greyson says as he and the others force the wheelchair-bound boy into an alcove.

"Isn't it a little wrong to do this to a disabled person?" Artie asks, hoping these guys have _some _decency.

"Equal Opportunities and Education dude," Balefor responds as he throws the first slushee. After the last slushee the boys run down the hallway. Artie, now dripping wet and freezing, tries to wheel himself to the choir room. He bumps into DZ and Janet, who are talking something about a double-date. Janet's the first to go over to him.

"Jesus Artie, who did this?" she says as she pulls out a towel and starts to wipe him off.

"Was it Greyson?" Dave asks chokingly. When Artie nods he tries to run down the hallway before Azimio grabs his arm.

"Dude, we _both _know that won't work," he says as he looks at the mess that is Artie and his wheelchair. "Dude, should we clean your chair, you know, so it won't like just be a chair?"

"That'd be nice, but I kinda need it right now," Artie replies, starting to shiver as he can't really clean his nethers at the moment.

"No you don't," Dave says as he takes the backpack off the handles and shoulders it, then picks up Artie like a little brother. "Z, clean up Artie's chair. Janet, I assume you know locker combos?" When she nods he adds "Grab my _red _bag and bring it to the choir room." She nods and runs off.

"Thanks Karofsky, but this is a bit strange," Artie says in utter confusion.

"I'll live it down. And call me Dave. I'm not that douche anymore." Artie nods as his 'ride' marches to the choir room. Everyone stops dead when the pair walk in. Artie waves everyone to stay quiet until he's in a chair.

"Greyson and the other's did this... it's so... _cold_ and... _sticky_..." Artie shivers out.

"Azimio went to clean the wheelchair and Janet -" Dave's cut off by someone running into the room.

"- Janet ran and got a bag of nursing home stuff," she says as she hands it to Dave. "Seriously, do you even use that in the nursing homes you snag them from?" she asks as Dave motions for Brittany and Santana help him at least clean Artie's face and hair.

"This stops **now**!" Finn bellows as he waves the other guys over. Just before they get to the door the rest of the football team, minus Azimio, come in.

"Good, home-turf fight," Mike slams out as he puts on his game-face.

"What was that twinkle-toes?" Greyson fires out.

"Put 'em up douchebag, we're gonna kick your asses." Sam seethes out.

"Whatever guppy-mouth," Calhune fires back.

"ENOUGH!" comes Mr. Schue's voice as he pushes past the football team and the gleeks, Coach Beiste behind him.

"Everyone _sit __**down**_!" she bellows as she stands next to Will, looking at Artie with a puzzled look as he's not in his wheelchair. The gleeks are on the left side near the band, the football players on the right side by the piano.

"Guys, meet the new members of the New Directions!" Will says with **no **hint of irony. After about thirty seconds of bickering and protests Will waves them silent.

Strando speaks before anyone else gets the chance. "Okay, wait. We have to be in here, sing showtunes, put on wigs, and dance like white Lil' Kim's at a Chastity Ball?" he sneers, hi-fiving some other members.

"Dude, that **isn't **what glee club does, you moron," Dave spits out with dripping anger, the insult in Japanese.

"Have you even paid attention to what we do in here?" Santana half-shouts. "'Cause as long as it isn't Berry or Frankenteen, it's pretty sexy."

"They don't know what we do, that's why they're here," Will says as he hands the floor to Beiste.

"You'll be in glee club for **one week** -" she starts and is interrupted as Azimio comes back in with Artie's wheelchair, now with a stack of towels on the back and cushion. He sits next to Janet and Dave and nods to the coach. "No exceptions."

Rachel jumps to her feet and takes the floor before anyone can grumble. "Well, I'm not going to let this stop our usual activities. Noah, care to show them what we've been working on?" He nods and grab a guitar.

When the music starts the 'welcome outsiders' look at each other and try to silence their winces. Puckelberry's singing _Need you Now._ Azimio leans in to Artie and asks if Rachel always sings songs to make people cry. When his teammate nods, he looks to Dave and Janet and just shakes his head. Dave mouths to Z _we're gonna have to do it, you know that, right? _Z just rolls his eyes and sighs. When the song ends the football team **still **won't let up.

"That was really moving. I especially liked the lipstick lesbian with the faux-hawk. Such a strong voice," Balefor mockingly said. Puck nods a few times, and charges the team wielding the instrument like a bat. A **lot **of arguing ensues, with Dave managing to get the guitar out of Puck's hands, which Azimio places on an empty stand. Things die down when Dave bellows "**STOP!**"

"Everyone **sit!**" Dave orders. He throws daggers with his eyes at the other members of the football team, then begins to speak. "Rachel, can you even _sing _songs that aren't intended to make people cry?"

"I prefer to make people so moved by my performances that they can't forget it," came her response.

"Well, one, you can't ever get famous doing that, just ask Eva Peron." There's some small amount of laughter. "Second, you can't win Nationals like that. You need to find a different way to both move **and **entertain. For example," he stops as he asks Brad if he and the band knows the song he wants to perform. When the nod comes he waves Azimio down from the seats. Once next to him Dave points to Brad and says "hit it!"

[Azimio] Dave and Azi

[Dave] Whoaaa

Another day

I take your pain away

Mike and Tina join DZ up front.

Some people talk about ya

Like they know all about ya

When you get down they doubt ya

And when you dip it on the scene

Yeah they talkin' bout it

Cause they can't dip on the scene

Whatcha talk about it

T-t-t-talkin' bout it

When you get elevated,

They love it or they hate it

You dance up on them haters

Keep getting funky on the scene

While they jumpin' round ya

They trying to take all of your dreams

But you can't allow it

The rest of the glee club has joined in by now, and just after the next line so do the Titans.

Cause maybe whether you're high or low

Whether you're high or low

You gotta tip on the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

T-t-t-tip on the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

Maybe, maybe, maybe

Whether you're high or low

(High or low)

Maybe whether you're high or low

(High or low)

You got to tip on the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

Now let me see you do the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

And I'm still tippin' on it

See I'm not walkin' on it

Or tryin' to run around it

This ain't no acrobatics

You either follow or you lead, yeah

I'm talkin' bout you,

I'll keep on blaming the machine, yeah

I'm talkin' bout it,

T-t-t-talkin' bout it

I can't complain about it

I gotta keep my balance

And just keep dancin on it

We gettin funky on the scene

And you know about it,

Like a star on the screen

Watch me tip all on it

Then maybe whether I'm high or low

(High or low)

Maybe whether you're high or low

(High or low)

Ooh, you gotta tip on the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

Yeah, tip on the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

Maybe, maybe, maybe

Whether you're high or low

(High or low)

Maybe whether you're high or low

(High or low)

Tip on the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

Maybe let me see you tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

And I'm still tippin' on it

[Azimio] You gotta keep your balance

Or you fall into the gap

It's a challenge but I manage

Cause I'm cautious with the strap

Doing damage to your canvas that a doctor cannot patch

See why you don't want no friction

Like the back of a matchbook

That I pass as I will forward you

And your MacBook

Clothes shows will shut you down

Before we go-go backwards

Act up, and whether we high or low

We gonna get back up

Like the Dow Jones and NASDAQ

Sorta like a thong in a ass crack,

Come on

[Dave] I tip on alligators and little rattle snakers

But I'm another flavor

Something like a terminator

Ain't no equivocating

I fight for what I believe

Why you talkin' bout it

S-s-she's talkin' bout it

Some callin' me a sinner

Some callin' me a winner

I'm callin' you to dinner

And you know exactly what I mean,

Yeah I'm talkin' bout you

You can rock or you can leave

Watch me tip without you

N-N-Now whether I'm high or low

(High or low)

Whether I'm high or low

(High or low)

I'm gonna tip on the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

MMMMMM

(Tip, tip on it)

Maybe, maybe

Whether I'm high or low

(High or low)

High or low

(High or low)

I got to tip on the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

Now maybe tip on the tightrope

The gleeks, with Janet, Azimio and Dave, form on one side, the Titans on the other. Beiste joins the gleeks, Will the Titans.

You can't get too high

(You can't get too high)

I said you can't get too low

(We can't get too low)

Cause you get too high

(You can't get too high)

No you'll surely be low

(No, you'll surely be low)

1, 2, 3, Ho!

Yeah, yeah

Now shut up, yeah

Yeah, now put some voodoo on it

Ladies and gentlemen the funkiest horn section in Lima Ohio

Yeahyeahyeah, oh

We call that Classy Brass!

Ohhhhhhh

OH!

Do you mind?

If I play the ukulele

Just like a little lady

Do you mind?

If I play the ukulele

Just like a little lady

As I play the ukulele

If I play my ukulele

Just like a little lady

The gleeks and jocks hi-five in their respective groups, with the former including Dave, Azimio, and Janet in their celebration. When DZ looks at Artie he gives them a nod and a thumbs up. After about two minutes Will calls the group to silence.

"Dave, that was... _amazing!_" he says, still shocked and thrilled. "I can see why you won Nationals with moves like that!"

"Actually Mr. Schue we just copied Janelle Monaé, but thanks," Dave replies, not hiding that he's having much more fun with the gleeks than he ever did with the football team.

"It's hard for a big boy to move like that," Azimio says while getting a hug from Janet, "but it **can **be done. And it has it's fringe benefits," he finishes as he gives Janet a kiss.

"Okay, so maybe if we saw more of _that,_" Balefor says, looking at Dave, "we'd be a little... less pushy," he finishes with a mock locker-check motion.

"So, what's next guys?" Will asks. "Any ideas for Regionals?"

"Wait, _Regionals?_" Greyson asks. "You actually _compete _against _other _glee clubs?"

"Yeah they do _Greyson, _just like we do with our Conference," Dave replies while looking at Greyson and rolling his eyes.

"Whatever queermo. It's just like _American Idol _without the talent," he says while folding his arms. He jumps when Beiste and Azimio stand in front of him.

"You are **NOT **ever going to say _**ANYTHING **_about someone's sexuality, **GOT IT?**" she shouts as Z just folds his arms and stares.

"N-n-no ma-ma'am, I w-w-on't," he stammers out and hangs his head.

"Mr. Schue, not everyone can dance like that, but with voice lessons from Santana, Mercedes, and Rachel, and dancing lessons from me, Mike, and Brittany, we _should _be able to bring everyone up a few notches, even Finn and Mike," Dave says, getting nods of approval from everyone.

"Alright, so what songs should we work on then?" Will asks as order is restored.

...

Things are going well until Dylofsky, Jamio, Mike & Tina, and Artany are having dinner the next night. Janet and Brittany are complaining that Coach Sylvester's being more of a bitch than usual and goes over their attempt to be more flashy than the pyrotechnics and BMXing of their _California Girls _number.

"I mean, she even started to watch cartoons from, like, the Civil War or something to get ideas," Brittany says as she noses a meatball to Artie, who just smiles and bites into it like it's an apple in a barrel.

"And if that's not bad enough, she's making us use, like, three cups worth of falsies," Janet moans. "I wasn't meant to have double-Ds..."

"Is she _actually _listening to you guys for ideas, or is she just being like Rachel but without the soul?" Tina asks, taking a sip of her Cherry Coke.

"Are you kidding? Tina, she had _BMX_ stunts and thought it wasn't enough!" Dave exclaims, tossing himself back against the booth.

"Fire hoops, fire _whips,_ blue wigs, and sparkler bras. How can that **not **be enough?" Dylan asks, trying to find something. He raises his eyebrows. "Hey, how about vocals? Brittany, I remember you from Dr. Carl's office. I danced with you, and that Santana girl."

Brittany looks at Dylan for a second, her wheels click, and she responds happily "We _did! _I knew you looked familiar. But Coach won't let us do Brittany. Even if we won for the next ten years," she says looking sad. Artie rubs circles on her back.

"At least glee club's working well," Mike says. "The other players seem to be enjoying themselves, there haven't been any fights or slushees, and Janet," he says and gives her a quick look up and down. "You have some _moves! _Not that you don't sweetie," he says as he gives Tina a kiss on her cheek, "but you're more modern than Tina is. Maybe you two should get together, see if you can teach each other." Both girls nod when they see they are both Team Edward by the necklaces they're wearing.

"Well, let me know if something serious comes up," Dylan replies as he squeezes Dave's hand. "I'm working on a way to pop in if you guys need it."

Dave gives his boyfriend an offended look. "Wait, not for me but for them?" he replies in a childish tone.

"Well _Davy, _I thought I'd give you some time to adjust to being out before I transferred to the school I'm _supposed _to be going to."

"Well get it set up soon then," Dave says as he lays a chaste kiss on Dylan's lips, getting "ahhs" from everyone seated.

"Will do Dylan," Janet says as she fires an angry text to her cousin.

...

The next day Coach Sylvester unveils her 'winning' weapon: A Person Cannon. After entertaining some complaints from her squad she gives it a test run and both fries and tears apart a test doll. She mumbles something that the Cheerios can't hear, but everyone hears Janet.

"Hey Coach! You are **not **firing any of us out of that thing until you can do it without killing or maiming us, is that _clear!_" Janet shouts, startling everyone. Sue instantly closes what little distance there was and gets in the Korean cheerleader's face.

"**You **do **NOT **tell _me _how to run _**MY **_squad, is that clear you mouthy little bitch?"

Janet simply head-butts Sue and walks away, stripping off her uniform. "I quit. Find some dumb bimbo to take the key of the pyramid." Brittany, remembering that _she _was supposed to be in the cannon, follows Janet, saying "Sucks to be you right now Coach." Quinn and Santana just look at the two, staring, frozen in place.

"We need to tell someone what Coach Sylvester's trying to do," Brittany says."I don't want to die until One Tree Hill get's cancelled."

"Don't worry. Two simple phone calls and this'll be all over," Janet says. "Hey, can I borrow some clothes Brittany? You know, if you have them here and aren't going to wear them?"

"Yeah, sure, but we have to walk to my car."

"No problem."

Later that day Will informs the expanded New Directions that since Sue can't use her cannon unless the _parents _consent to it, Cheering Regionals have been moved to the same time as the Championship game. After protests about being drafted to perform the half-time show, Will starts 'Zombie Camp.' Dave tries to help everyone he can, but his teammates aren't making it easy.

"C'mon guys, put some **life **into it!" Will tells the group.

"Uh, we're supposed to be the walking _undead?_" Dave playfully replies.

"Then put some _afterlife _into it guys!" Will fires back, exhausted.

After another half an hour the camp ends and Will calls for make-up lessons. Strando protests but is pushed along by Beiste. Will calls Dave over for a quick one-on-one.

"Look, Mr. Schue, I know I'm not the best here, but there's really not much to do other than lurch," Dave quickly says, knowing full-well that he's the best male zombie in the group.

"That wasn't quite what I was going to say. It must have been very difficult to hide _all _of this these past few years. Your singing, dancing, being gay. I just want you to know you'll always have a place here in glee club. And if you want to join after this week, Kurt's already called and said that he's totally fine with it."

Dave's eyes light up with that last sentence. "Really? I mean, even after..?"

"You obviously **are **sorry for what you did and regret doing it. And carrying Artie halfway across the building and three floors? That tipped the scales to your side Dave," Will finished, patted Dave on the back, and gave him a nudge to the makeup tables. Dave nods as he takes a mirror and gets into costume. After seeing most of the non-glee Titans looking like the brushes and sponges are Alien acid-blood, he decides to go basic pale-white with a few lines to increase the angles of his face. He gets an idea and moves over to Finn.

"Hey, Finn? I just had an idea and wanted to see if it sucked or not," Dave asks, not sure if he's going to step on any toes.

"Sure, let's hear it," Finn replies, more confused than angered. They haven't really been buddy-buddy since that night he broke down in the living room, but they haven't been butting heads, which was actually pretty awesome.

"I think we should do a warm up number. A lot of these guys haven't done anything other than football in front of an audience before."

Finn nods a few times, thinking it over. "Sure. Sounds like a great idea actually. Any idea what song?"

"There's something I've been wanting to do with you guys since you pulled a win at Sectionals last year..." Dave replies, honest respect in his eyes. "Let me work on the choreography - I didn't think the stage would be so small when I first came up with it.

"Cool, thanks Dave," Finn replied, hoping he wouldn't mess it up. _I think I might like the new, nice, gay Dave Karofsky._

_Then again, I may hate his guts _Finn thought as he pulled Sam out of reach. After whispering something to him, Dave came back to Finn and they both watched Quinn just walk away.

"What was **that **about? Honor amongst thieves and all?" Dave asked, wondering why a girl, or Kurt, would be interested in someone as dorky as Finn Hudson.

"Quinn and Santana quit glee. Coach Sylvester made it a condition to stay on the squad," Finn replied.

"So, what did you tell Quinn to make her boyfriend so pissed off? Sam's gotta be the most mellow guy I've ever met."

"I just called her weak for following peer-pressure and that stuff."

Dave scoffs, grabs Finn's shoulder, and give a light squeeze and shake. "Dude, we're _all _guilty with that one." He points to himself, "Remember, closet-case bully?" he points to Finn and says "closet-musician." He disappears around a corner and Finn's left stunned. _Did I just get a pep talk from Dave Karofsky? _he thinks as he follows the path Dave took, realizing it's time to do the warm up number.

After a standing ovation from the glee club and being told it was awesome by Mr. Schue, Dave and Azimio hug each other, nod, and as Azimio leaves the stage Janet comes up to it.

"Guys, we've been talking, and we'd like to join the glee club," Janet says.

Artie's the first to respond. "Sure. The more the merrier yo."

"Yeah. You guys are good!" Tina adds, still beaming with approval.

"I don't have a problem with it," Rachel adds. "Dave, you've apologized to all of us and have a seal of approval from Kurt, and Janet, wow! You can give Brittany a run for her money."

"I don't have to run for money I work at the animal shelter," Brittany says as she eyes Rachel. She smiles at the people on stage, shaking Rachel's shoulder.

"Guys, welcome our newest members of the New Directions!" Will exclaims. Another round of applause, this time rubbing off on the Titans. They all nod in agreement, and with their new-found confidence begin to walk down the halls to the locker room. Most of the guys raise their eyebrows as they pass, some of the girls looking confused, a handful of them pulling back in fear. Then they're stopped by the hockey team.

"Well well well, look how the mighty have fallen," Scott Cooper says as he looks over the 'Zombie Titans.'

"Hi Scott," Dave sneers. "Have any good walks in the park lately?" This makes Scott's face drain of what little color it had, especially since Dave added a raising of his eyebrows.

"Shove it Karofsky! So, you guys really _are _going to do the halftime show. Why the sudden move to suck-a-tude?" Scott fires back.

"Are you kidding, it's gonna be awesome! Puck's gonna have so many MILF panties he just might die right there on the field!" Dave smirks back, getting a nod from his new friend.

"Holy shit, they've turned Karofsky **gay**," Scott slams out.

"At least I own up to it _dude,_" he shoots back as he tries to push through the other team. He's shoved back into the Titans.

"With you guys going and dancing like a bunch of fools, we'll rightfully take our place at the **top **of the popularity ladder, watching you guys fall below the role-players," Scott says mockingly.

"Dude, how many times do we have to do this? _**Football **_rules the school!" Finn shouts.

"Seriously man, do we have jump to daily dumpster dives **and **Port-A-John rolls?" Greyson spits out.

Dave thwacks both of them on the chest. "Uh, guys, what's with the slushees?"

"Oh, these?" Scott mocks. "Just a taste of things to come," he says as they begin flying into the Titans. The hockey team throws the cups too and walk past them, laughing.

...

"Dude this sucks!"

"Seriously! This burns!"

"Relax buys, the burning'll stop in a couple hours," Finn replies coolly.

"**This'** what I did to you guys for two and a half years?" Dave replies as he furiously scrubs his eyes. _Check your backpack, I put like, five boxes of Visine in there _Dylan says. Dave begins to tear through his backpack.

"No way man. I ain't doing this!" Greyson says, slamming his locker shut.

"Oh yes you are!" Beiste says as the room begins to quiet. "You look like more of a team now that you ever have."

"No way Coach," Strando says, toweling his hair.

"You're doing this or you're off the team!" Beiste says with a deadpan expression.

"You're bluffing. You don't have a team without us!" Calhune says.

"_**With **_you I don't have a team!" comes her reply.

"Whatever, I'm _done!_" Balefor says as he storms out, followed by everyone not in glee, minus Azimio.

"What're we going to do now?" Mike asks, slumping onto a bench.

"I have an idea, but we'll need to get a few guys back onboard," Dave replies. _Hey Dylan, how fast can you transfer here? Shit's hit the fan._

_ Really? See you in twenty! And ask Coach if it's cool for me to join._

"Hey guys, how do you feel about my boyfriend being on the team?" Dave asks, getting shocked looks from everyone left in the locker room...

...

Principal Rubens dated the transfer form and had faxed it to McKinley. Dylan gathered his drop-slips from all of his teachers, hopped on his bike, and sped off toward his new high school. He was somewhat relieved that there were no zero-period or lunch classes, but he wondered if that would affect his GPA. He was on track to be at least Salutatorian at Carmel, and if not for being kicked out of jROTC he would have been Valedictorian.

When he got off his bike he placed the student parking sticker, good through Senior year, on the windshield and placed some heat tape on it to keep it from being stolen. He walked the somehow familiar path to Principal Figgins' office. As he was ushered in he gave the receptionist her copy of his transfer documents.

"Dylan, have a seat," Principal Figgins said. "Despite not being in uniform I remember you from the first day of school this year. May I ask what got you to finally transfer?"

"Dave Karofsky. He, along with the New Directions who are on the football team need help."

Figgins looked a little surprised. The last time that name came up it was Kurt Hummel transferring _out _of the school. "Forgive me Dylan, but the last time transfers and David Karofsky were in the same sentence it was a student transferring _out _of McKinley."

"Kurt Hummel, I know. Things are different now, since Dave and I reconnected and began dating." Dylan handed the authorization forms he had to the now slack-jawed principal. He takes them without looking down to his hands.

"Interesting..." he replies as he looks over the forms. "These seem to be in order. Welcome to William McKinley High School Dylan Howard..." he smiles as he hands the forms back to Dylan.

"Thank you Principal Figgins," he says as he takes the forms and asks how to get to the choir room. Once told he leaves the office and heads there. He walks right past the Triad of Douche without incident, despite blasting Adam Lambert's _Aftermath _through his phone. When he sees the first door to the choir room, which is the door usually behind the band, he turns off the Zune function and pockets the headset.

"... No one here wants to be a scab, and I cut over thirty guys at the start of the season Will," Beiste says as she looks at the kids in the chairs."

"We'll find a way Shannon," Will replies. No one knows about the girl's plan yet, and no one knows that this will play into Dylan's plans perfectly. Dylan knocks on the door frame and walks in.

"I hear the Titans need a player and the glee club could use a new member, with Santana and Quinn bitching out?" He says as he pulls some papers from the folder he's holding.

"Dylan!" Rachel, Dave, Azimio, and Janet exclaim at the same time. Dave runs to hug and kiss his boyfriend, the other three just to hug him.

"Dave, dude, _this' _your boyfriend?" Puck asks, staring him down as he notices Lauren checking him out. She smacks him.

"Dude, red-heads are hot, get over it," Lauren says as she keeps eyeing the one guy she likely _couldn't _get in a chokehold.

"What are you doing here Dylan?" Finn asks as the hugs break up, Dave lets go of Dylan's hand, and Dylan walks up to Beiste and Will.

"You need another player for the game, and without Santana and Quinn you need one more person to qualify for Regionals. Coach, Mr. Schue, here's the forms you need."

"There's only your signature here Dylan," Beiste says as she goes over it.

"Adult status. My aunt and uncle have pretty much moved to China for their current assignment. My mom and dad... well, no idea where they are, and I don't care," he says as he looks to Dave. "And don't worry Mr. Schue. I don't steal the spotlight, so whatever you guys come up with for a competition I'm okay with, as long as I get some input on it."

"But dude, that was like, _seven years _ago," Sam says.

"And I did it myself almost five years ago. I barely tied Vocal Adrenaline, but since my school closed that year, doesn't officially count."

Everyone's eyes light up, softening Beiste's features. She lightly nods and says "Welcome to the Titans Dylan, but it's not enough. We're still short three players."

"We, actually have an idea for that one Coach," Rachel says as she moves to the front of the class. "We want to join!"

"Huh-what?" Finn and Will say at the same time.

"Wait, you ladies want on the team?" Dylan says, surprised at how ballsy these girls are. "'Cause if you do, we can actually _win _this game."

"You guys just need head-count," Mercedes says as she stands next to Rachel, "and that takes _nine _people on the field."

"And when you snap the ball we can just lay down so we don't get hurt," Rachel adds.

"Speak for yourself ladies. I'm gonna grab that ball and run touchdowns," Janet says as she moves to the front, knowing that's one of Azimio's turn-ons.

"And since I'm practically a professional Greco-Roman Wrestler now, I'm gonna bring the **pain**," Lauren says, walking to stand with the other girls in the glee club. Puck's face says _I'm __**way **__turned on._

"It took some explaining, but our parents know what we're trying to do," Tina says as she hands Beiste signed permission slips.

"And with Lauren as a guard/snapper and/or Janet as a runner, we can actually _win _the game, if it comes to that," Dylan says as he pulls both girls into a hug.

"This... actually works guys," Beiste says. "Ladies, welcome to the football team."

Everyone begins to cheer and begins to work out all the details. A quick rehearsal to make sure Dylan knows the half-time number and a review of the playbook with Dylan, Lauren, and Janet, and it's time to hit the field.

...

As the Titans who decided to play the game were warming up the ones who cowered out approached them, eyeing the new guy with the red hair, long crew cut, and gotee. Finn, Sam, Mike, and Puck were doing their own warm-ups, but Dave, Azimio, and Dylan were doing, to what Greyson and the others thought, the strangest arm exercises ever.

"Dudes, you're still here?" Greyson asked.

"And what the _hell _are you three doing?" Calhune added.

"Just some dancing dude, don't get all fired up," Azimio said as he and his two best friends finished up their dancing to 'Fever the Night.'"

"Still only got eight players. And who's the new guy?" Balefor said as he smirked at Dylan.

"This is my boyfriend, and he's gonna do what you're too chicken-shit to do _yourself,_" Dave spat, walking to the line of equipment while giving the deserters an extra-icy glare.

"You still need at least three more players dim-wit!" Strando said, confused about what Dave just said as he just stared at Dylan.

"We got that covered," Finn playfully said as the glee girls began marching up to them.

Seeing _girls _in football gear was **not **supposed to happen outside of porn. Sure, that black girl looked kinda hot, and those Asian girls were _**major **_torque material, but what the hell was _this _about?

"What the hell are they doing here Hudson?" Greyson asked, more rhetorical than actually asking.

Standing up and grabbing his helmet, Finn just said "What none of you have the **balls **to do," then just walking up to the girls. The deserters just waved them away and left to their seats in the stands.

"Let's kick some ass!" Rachel screams, getting into the mood.

"Yeah, let's show those cowards who _really _wears the pants!" Brittany shouts.

"Beware the wrath of a driven, single woman!" Mercedes belts out.

"Ladies, great psych-up!" Dylan encourages, giving each a woman-strength (women's equivalent of a hard slap) on the side of their backs and grunting.

Beiste comes up to the newly arraigned team, looking them over. "Ok, with three of the girls on the field, that still leaves three on the bench. If any of you guys need a breather, let me know. Zizes, Tina, Brittany, you're up first," she finishes as she sees the team nod. "Ok, get on your marks!" as she blows the whistle.

"Hey Finn," Dylan says as taking his place to the left of Lauren, "call 'tails.' If we're up first, pass. I have a plan."

"Okay, but I'm the captain. What's your plan?" Finn asks.

"If we pass first, Brittany and I can rush them. I sack the QB and Brittany grabs the ball for a turnover."

"I can totally do that. I do it all the time when our neighbors try to take Lord Tubbington to the cat rescue," Brittany says. "I can do it Finn."

Hesitantly, Finn agrees to the play. The coin's flipped, and lands on Finn's call of 'tails,' so he passes the ball. Since there's no rules about both _kicking _the ball and going to _sack _the receiver after, Dylan kicks the ball (taking his lucky number _13 _for his jersey). The Titans slowly jog as the ball sails to the other team, and once snatched, he, Brittany, and Mike charge the oncoming team. Dylan takes down the runner's left guard, setting him off balance. Mike takes out another guard as Dylan sacks the runner, opening up the ball. Grabbing it before it hits the ground Brittany makes a mad dash for the endzone and scores a touchdown. This play's only lasted 19 seconds.

Coming back for a huddle it's agreed to let the other team gain a dozen or two yards before a sack. The Titans hold ground and push the opposition back seven yards, and on the third down score a turnover as Lauren sacks the quarterback with Tina running for another touchdown. With five minutes left in the first quarter Finn calls for a timeout. So far it's a shutout at 28-0.

"Guys, we can't keep this up _and _do the show," he says as he lightly pants.

"Speak for yourself softie," Dylan says, no hint that he's in any way exerted himself.

"Hey, Puck, I need you to go convince the other guys to do the halftime show," Finn asks.

"Why? We're winning without them, so..." Puck replies. _Fuck 'em _he thinks.

"Because this isn't our team, and I know you can find a way to get them to do it," Finn replies.

"I got tone Mav," Puck says as he fist-bumps his best friend and sprints off the locker room.

"SAM!" Finn waves him over. "I need you to QB the rest of the half. I'm gonna get Quinn and Santana to come back." Sam simply nods.

"Dylan, go ahead and take a - " Finn's cut off by the fact that he can't see any sweat on Dylan's face. "Never mind. Ideas?"

"Bring Janet in and let Tina or Brittany take a breather," comes the response. "Unless Lauren wants a break and find a way for Mercedes to be as unmovable."

"Make the call Sam," Finn says as he runs off to the parking lot.

"I could really use a breather. I want to be my best when we do the show," Tina says as she walks to the benches and tags Janet in.

"Alright, let's do a roundhouse side-charge! On _eight_!" Sam shouts. "BREAK!" comes the team's response.

...

As the door slams open a helmet comes flying through it, then a pissed-off Puck. He glares down his other teammates, looking them over as they absently shuffle things around in their lockers.

"**What the hell dudes**?" Puck yells. "The _**glee club's **_**WINNING **your game! Do you think you can live that down? **HUH?**"

"Better than being humiliated in front of a whole crowd dancing in zombie makeup!" Greyson belts out, trying to out-badass the resident badass.

"**Wrong dude! **If we win this without you, _**we'll **_have the glory and the rings, and you'll have _shit!_" The crowd cheers again, the announcer screaming that Jeong just scored a 33 yard touchdown. "**Another **_**cheerleader **_just scored a TD dudes, **and **it's this school's first shut-out. You can still share the legendary status if you do the halftime show."

"No way man. I don't care if my parents ground me until I'm forty!" Balefor says, hanging his head in shame.

"Forget it Puck," Strando replies. "We're not doing it."

"Fine, touchy nutsacks. Hope you like being less popular than those LARPers," Puck finishes as he leaves, pissed off that he wasn't able to get any results. He tags in during the next switch-off, giving Azimio a break.

...

The halftime show was totally awesome, even if the rest of the football team stayed in the stands. Finn had managed to not only get Quinn and Santana back, but their parents signed permission forms to let them join the Titans. Having no qualms Santana agreed to be the quarterback to free up Dave to defend and keep the thugs off of Finn and the receivers. The score went from 44-0 to 56-0 in the third quarter. With 42 seconds left on the clock Dylan tried to run for a 48 yard TD, and got sacked **hard.** Dave was the first to run over when no one saw him move.

"**Dylan?**" Dave bellowed, carefully turning him over with Quinn and Lauren's help. His faceguard was busted and there was a blood stain on the grass.

"... Could someone get this guard out of my helmet?" Dylan replied, winded.

Quinn carefully tugged the guard and got it out without causing any more damage, then Lauren pulled the helmet off. There was just one gash above his left cheek, and it was already starting to scab. While Beiste went to grab another helmet Dylan waived Dave to keep playing while a medic taped the cut. The quarter ended with another two TDs, one from a turnover by Quinn, another by Sam. Mercedes took both kicks and nailed them.

During the fourth quarter the Titan's tactics went from expanding their lead of 70-0 to just keeping the shutout alive. After a few close calls the final buzzer sounded, ending the game. Not only had McKinley won the Conference Championship and had their first shutout, but was the first time in Ohio history (that anyone knows about) a high school team scored that many points **or **had that many turnovers. Dylan called everyone for an emergency meeting at his place after they all cleaned up, minus Santana and Brittany. "I have a surprise for them, to celebrate..."

* * *

><p>Sorry this one's so sloppy. We've had crews here for about a month trenching the street to replace a water line, and they've gone back to working ONLY at night. Between chapters I've had about five to eight hours of sleep total. I'll keep writing until my brain dead-ends on ideas.<p> 


	8. Ch 8  Love and Stupidity

Okay, with taking **seven **chapters to get past the divergence point in my AU, I hope you'll stick around for me to focus through the rest of the school year on Dylofsky, and their friendship with Jamio.

And in case you're wondering, yes, the glee club will get popular. I mean, they can sing, dance, and even kick ass at football!

**And **I'll even throw in some Britana, maybe, in the remaining chapters.

Songs:

_Me Against the Music, _Britney Spears, (Zomba Recording), (Britana w/New Directions)

_Knocked Out, _Paula Abdul, (Virgin Records), (Dylan)

_E.T., _Katy Perry, (Capital Records), (Dave)

_First Love (English), _Utada Hikaru, (Toshiba EMI, Japan), (Dylan)

* * *

><p>Love and Stupidity<p>

So far the first day of school, with Dylofsky being together, was pretty damn good. Most people nodded as they passed, others gave a smile. Maybe it was because they were wearing each other's Varsity jackets, maybe because it was just such a shock to see Dave Karofsky not only with someone on his arm, but smiling and laughing without someone else looking like they'd just lost the will to live. And for a Sophomore Dylan had some pretty advanced classes: AP Physics, Sci-Fi and Mythology, U.S. History, and Latin 4. Oh, and Calculus.

_How the hell are you in the same math class as me? _Dave asked as they stopped at Dave's locker to turn in his text books, seeing as Dylan had **bought **eText versions of them for the couple.

_Geometry and Algebra 2, Latin 1 and 2 in junior high, and blew the Seniors away in AP Chemistry last year,_ Dylan replied, smirking. "You can learn a lot when you can't walk on your own for several months and have a T3 line at home. Plus I did Trig at West Point during the summer."

Dave giggles at that and closes his locker, then gives his boyfriend a kiss. "And yet you're still a year behind? Oh, and some good news, _kinda. _I can still take you to junior prom - twice."

"Shen ma?" Dylan replies, eyebrows raised.

"I'm just over a semester behind, from me being the _opposite _of what I really am," he replies as he links arms with Dylan and nudges to the library. "Oddly, my grades weren't bad enough to keep me off the team."

_Huh..? Well, we'll have next year too. I mean, if you want. Finn might be pissed though..._

"Why would Finn be pissed? You gonna knock him out of being captain like Sam did?"

"Didn't Finn get on Beiste's bad side and get thrown off the team?"

"Leave it to Dylan _Hardly _to know what's going on everywhere!" Dave squeals.

"Oh, I'm starting to get a **major **clue." Dylan mocks with an insultingly gay lisp.

"Oh, let's follow **your **clue," Dave replies in exactly the same fashion, causing both teens to giggle and fall over each other, along with several people left in the hallway. _Man, there isn't a __**single **__person who doesn't like South Park at this school!_

...

The surprise assembly blindsided the glee club/football team, but they were excused from their fourth period classes. The text wasn't a surprise to anyone other than Santana and Brittany. It simply said _Check ur locker & go2 choir room._ All of their lockers had a box, which contained a Varsity Championship ring, and the girls had an extra item - a numbered ticket. Once in the choir room, Dylofsky stood behind a table with boxes, smiling a knowing smile. They each took a ticket and handed over a box. The boxes handed to Santana and Brittany were a little bigger. Each of the girls opened their box and took out a Varsity jacket of their own. Quinn smiled the brightest at this. The smile faded when Brittany and Santana just gasped and squealed.

"Oh my God Britts, look at this!" Santana said as she pulled out a familiar white pantsuit.

"I don't get it..." Brittany trailed off, pulling out her familiar suit.

"That's the surprise assembly," Dave said, smiling ear to ear.

"We set this up to both parade around in the awesomesauce that is us, and to make a fantasy into a reality," Dylan finished. "I taught every else the choreography, but you two already know it."

"And don't worry, Finn won't mess up," Mike added.

"Guys, that so sweet!" Santana said as she hugged Dave and Rachel, even though Rachel had that sad look she gets when she doesn't get a solo.

Mr. Schue just smiled and nodded, knowing there wouldn't be a riot this time. _Come to think of it, I haven't seen Sue in a few days..._

...

"... Without further waiting, here are the New Directions, this year's Conference Champions!" Principal Figgins said into the microphone as the student body cheered while making "Ls" at the football players who sat the game out. The cheering almost drowned out the opening notes to the song, when they saw Santana and Brittany were going to do a Brittney Spears number. Parings are Dylofsky, Jamio, Quam, Mike/Tina, Pizes, Finchel, Artcedes.

[Both] All my people in the crowd

Grab a partner take it down!

[B] It's me against the music

[S] Uh uh

[B] It's just me

[S] And me

[B] Yeah

[S] C'mon

[S] Hey Britney?

[B] Are you ready?

[S] Uh uh, are you?

[Both] No one cares

[B] It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist

[Both] To hell with stares

[B] The sweat is drippin' all over my face

[Both] No one's there

[B] I'm the only one dancin' up in this place

[Both] Tonight I'm here

[B] Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass

[B] I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music

[B] It's like a competition, me against the beat

[B] I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone

[B] If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm

[B] Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah

[B] In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on

Hey, hey, hey

[Both] All my people on the floor

[B] Let me see you dance

[S] Let me see ya

[Both] All my people wantin' more

[B] Let me see you dance

[S] I wanna see ya

[Both] All my people round and round

[B] Let me see you dance

[S] Let me see ya

[Both] All my people in the crowd

[B] Let me see you dance

[S] I wanna see ya

[Both] So how would you like a friendly competition

[Both] Let's take on the song

[Both] It's you and me baby, we're the music

[Both] Time to party all night long

[Both] We're almost there

[B] I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain

[Both] My soul is bare

[B] My hips are movin' at a rapid pace

[Both] Baby feel it burn

[B] From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins

[Both] And now it's your turn

[B] Let me see what you got, don't hesitate

[B] I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music

[B] It's like a competition, me against the beat

[B] I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone

[B] If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm

[B] Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah

[B] In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on

Hey, hey, hey

[Both] All my people on the floor

[B] Let me see you dance

[S] Let me see ya

[Both] All my people wantin' more

[B] Let me see you dance

[S] I wanna see ya

[Both] All my people round and round

[B] Let me see you dance

[S] Let me see ya

[Both] All my people in the crowd

[B] Let me see you dance

[S] I wanna see ya

[Both] Get on the floor, baby lose control

[Both] Just work your body and let it go

[Both] If you wanna party, just grab somebody

[S] Hey Britney

[Both] We can dance all night long

[S] Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control

[S] Come over here I got somethin' to show ya

[S] Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul

[S] If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got

[S] All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance

[S] C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

[Both] Get on the floor, baby lose control

[Both] Just work your body and let it go

[Both] If you wanna party, just grab somebody

[S] Hey Britney

[Both] We can dance all night long

[Both] All my people on the floor

[B] Let me see you dance

[S] Let me see ya

[Both] All my people wantin' more

[B] Let me see you dance

[S] I wanna see ya

[Both] All my people round and round

[B] Let me see you dance

[S] Let me see ya

[Both] All my people in the crowd

[B] Let me see you dance

[S] I wanna see ya

[S] All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance

[S] C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance

[S] All my people round and round, party all night long

[S] C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

The audience goes wild, and at the end almost loses it. No one misses a step, and when the New Directions took a bow they got a not only a standing ovation but shouts of 'you rock' and 'encore!' Even Principal Figgins gave them a smile and a thumbs-up. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury-Howell's eyes were beaming with pride, even in the dimly lit gym. The bell rang signaling lunch, and everyone, for once, took their time gathering their things before leaving. Mr Schue came backstage and tried for two minutes to speak before the shock of the applause wore off enough to speak.

"Guys, that was just... **WOW!**"

"Thank you Mr. Schue," Brittany said as she finally got her tie undone. "I get to keep this, right?"

"Of course Britts," Dylan said as he put his jacket back on.

"And Finn, you didn't even _miss _a mark during that!" Mr. Schue said, still shocked.

"It only took an extra hour of rehearsing, after the game," Finn said as he blushed, turning away from Rachel.

"So, who put this together?" Will asked yet another question.

"I did," Dylan replied. "As a reward for Brittany standing up for herself and Santana for finally putting Coach Sylvester in her place."

Quinn had stayed silent during all of this, but finally spoke as she stood in front of Rachel. "Rachel, remember last year, when you said I had talent?" She continues after Rachel nods. "I believe it now. I think I understand why you're so hungry for the stage now. You too Mercedes."

"I just can't believe you were right about the pain of rehearsals going away once you get used to it," Mercedes replied as she crossed and hugged Quinn. "I think I can take over for Beyoncé once I'm done with college."

"This is a good sign guys! I've never seen you so supportive of each other as I'm seeing you now," Will replied, smiling at how his students have grown up.

"Well, we're going to split now Mr. Schue," Sam said as he slid on his jacket. "We have Valentine's stuff to plan." He gives his teacher a hug before wrapping an arm around Quinn. There are generic goodbyes as they leave the stage, leaving Will to wonder what, exactly, has happened over the last week, and how much more difficult this could be with an additional four members...

...

"Ok, this week's lesson - Love Songs" Mr. Schue said with a little too much enthusiasm. "I want to know which love song _you _think is the best one and sing it for the class." Dave raises his hand. When given the floor he responds.

"Just an assumption we have to choose an American song, or at least one in English? Because there's like, three duets in two languages that come to mind at the moment."

"That would be much appreciated Dave."

"**Damn**," Dylan lets out. He takes a deep breath and shakes head. "Well, that takes about a dozen songs out of my consideration. I'm ready to set the bar Mr. Schue."

Catcalls and 'ohhhs' and 'ahhhhs' come from the other members of the New Directions. When Dylan just looks at them with a serious expression and confusion in his eyes, they quiet down.

"Wait, Dylan. You have something for your first assignment **instantly **after I assign it?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Yes. Is that unusual?" He gets nods from everyone but Rachel, but he ignores that. "Well, it's an old one, and I hope it doesn't make anyone have to change theirs. _Paula Abdul, Knocked Out _Dylan says. _Damn you and your nice ass! _comes the reply. "May I?" as he walks to Brad. Once he nods Dylan clears some more space and asks that no one gets in his dancing space, then calls "Hit it!"

He looks at Dave for these two lines.

Hope he's looking at me, 'cause I'm looking at him

Hope he's looking at me, 'cause I'm looking at him

Dylan does the choreography like the music video has, but better and completely smooth. It's Paula Abdul-meets-Koda Kumi-meets-Shakira

I was in love the moment that I saw you (ummm)

I followed you thru the crowd and I almost lost you

I was dying to tell you, but scared of your reaction (uh-oh)

But I can't hold back because I'm rushed with this thing called passion

You've got me knocked out turn me inside out

It's you that makes my heart beat

You've got me knocked out

Baby there's no doubt

You swept me off my feet

Dylan walks to the nearest female, Santana, for the first two lines, then past Sam for the last two. Neither seem to mind. Dave begins to look upset, but if Dylan's trying to figure out why it doesn't show.

I walked your way hoping that maybe you noticed (hi... hello there)

I don't want to move too fast, I don't want to blow it

Never did I think love could be so amazing (umm hmm)

But the things that you're making me do

It's driving me crazy

You've got me knocked out turn me inside out

It's you that makes my heart beat

You've got me knocked out

Baby there's no doubt

You swept me off my feet

You've got me knocked out turn me inside out

It's you that makes my heart beat

You've got me knocked out

Baby there's no doubt

You swept me off my feet

Dylan looks at Puck for the first two lines, Dave for the next two lines. During the last line he does some faux boxing and falls down to the floor, feet behind his butt, as if he'd been knocked out in a boxing match. He lock-pops back up three notes later.

I want us to be closer, boy I wanna be

Startin' somethin with you baby

My heart is steady knockin boy you've got my body rockin,

caught blow-by-blow, love T.K.O.

Dylan's eyes move to all of the glee club members attentively, but focus on Dave for these next two, and as often as he can for the rest of the song. Dylan can't figure out why Dave looks so disappointed.

Hope he's looking at me, 'cause I'm looking at him

Hope he's looking at me, 'cause I'm looking at him

You've got me knocked out turn me inside out

It's you that makes my heart beat

You've got me knocked out

Baby there's no doubt

You swept me off my feet

You've got me knocked out turn me inside out

It's you that makes my heart beat

You've got me knocked out

Baby there's no doubt

You swept me off my feet

Dave instantly jumps to his feet and gives Dylan a hug, then thwacks him. "Dude, 80's? Really?"

"No Japanese, no Arabic, and no Romanian. That's all I could pull off the top of my head," Dylan replies in Mandarin, feeling a little cornered. Mike raises an eyebrow.

"That was actually pretty good Dylan, but I'm not so sure about the song choice," Mr. Schue says as he motions them to take their seat. "So, what did you guys think?"

"I didn't think you'd be that good, especially since your cut opened up a little," Sam said as he points to a red dot on the floor Dylan had just been dancing on. Dylan feels his face and can feel the slack in the butterfly tape.

"That was actually pretty good Dylan," Rachel adds. "But it was a little... 'all over the place' stylistically."

"Well, I look forward to everyone else's numbers this week," Dylan says just before wincing as Dave pulls the strips of tape.

"And for the rest of today we'll be going over established Love Songs," Mr. Schue begins the lesson. Puck scoots over and whispers to Dylofsky as they fix the tape on Dylan's cheek.

"Dude, that wasn't really good. And you seem to be the one in control Dyl," He finishes and scoots back to Laruen, unnoticed by Mr. Schue.

"He's right," Dave says. "If _that's _the song you have for me, the** only **one, I'm..." Dave trails off as he tells Mr. Schue that Patsy Cline's _Never no More _shouldn't count because it's strongly rumored to refer to closeted lesbianism, not real love. Will just raises his eyebrows, exhales deeply, and continues after crossing the song off the board. Only Janet, Rachel, and Dylan see Santana shift in her seat and shed a tear.

...

_C'mon, talk to me sweetie? _Dylan asks as he finishes up his homework. He isn't talking because he's using text-to-speech software for English. So far Tina and Puck had gone, and it was now Wednesday. Dave hasn't really talked, and has barely even given kisses on the cheek.

_I still don't know what to say _Dave replied, completely void of all emotion.

_Was my song __**really **__that shitty?_

_ ... Yes. Sorry, but I have to re-rehearse my piece for glee club _Dave cuts out and the silence returns. Dylan tugs, but there's no response, like tugging on a tanks' treads.

Taking off the headset Dylan finishes typing his English paper, a story about a woman that is either going insane or is shifting between two points in time, and makes a phone call. He wasn't expecting Santana to be on the other end, but he knew she was alone, and crying...

...

"David? Kurt and his friend Blaine are here to see you!" Mary called from downstairs. She points upstairs and nods to the boys. "It's the last door on the left," she tells them and asks if they would like a drink. Both Warblers nod and ask for water. She hurries to the kitchen and hands them a steel screw-top bottle and gives them a _very _light nudge toward the stairs.

"Dave?" Kurt asks as he knocks on the door. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Blaine. He needs to do something other than _crying _and beating himself up over what happened yesterday at the Gap."

"The 'Warbler's Gap Attack?'" Dave says with a playful tone. "Yeah, A coworker of my mom's was there. I would have gone with a... _less suggestive _song personally," he finishes as he gathers some sheet music.

Taking a seat on the couch that was in the room Kurt and Blaine glance at each other, to Dave, and back at each other. "Dave, what's wrong?" Blaine asks.

"Am I that obvious?" Dave replies, blushing slightly.

"Without the douchebag facade, yes," Kurt answers. "Is it something to do with Dylan?"

Dave nods. "Mr. Schue gave us 'Love Songs' for this week's lesson, and Dylan instantly jumped up and did _Knocked Out._"

Both Warblers do a spit-take and cough. "He did **what **song?" Kurt spits out, obviously insulted by what he just heard.

"He _did __**not **_use that song?" Blaine half-shouts as he smirks and uses his pocket square to wipe his face and water bottle.

"Schue said we had to use songs in English, and Dylan doesn't really know many love songs _in _English," Dave says as he hands the sheet music to them. "Please don't say what's there, just let me know if you think I can pull it off."

"I don't know, I've never heard you sing," Kurt says as he eyes the sheets.

"_I _can't pull this one off, and I've done _Teenage Dream_," Blaine says. "Wait, you wanna do this one..?"

"It's how I really feel about him," Dave says. "Think about it: I shut down, became one of the guys that made me shut down, and pretty much forgot that everyone I cared about _accepted _me for who and what I **really **am."

Kurt wasn't familiar with this particular Katy Perry song, but when he finished reading the sheet music, he totally understood it. "Can we hear you try it? After we listen to the original of course."

"We can't give you pointers without a comparison. Of course I know the song, but for Kurt," Blaine says as he refolds the pocket square and puts it back in place.

Dave's face flushes as he nods and plays the song from iTunes, then clicking on the version _with _lyrics. When it's finished he clicks on the one he did at first and performs the song. He didn't _once _look at the sheet music and had every note just right, but it didn't feel right to Dave.

"You need a little work on the modulations, but from the sheet music it looks like those were done in-studio with autotune," Kurt says, looking to Blaine for support.

Blaine just stares at Dave for a minute. _Just a few months ago he was shoving me into a fence, now I find he has a better voice than I do... _"I agree with Kurt. That was stunning Dave."

Once again Dave blushes. He's still not used to being complimented like this. Sweet compliments, not ones when on the gridiron. "Thanks guys. You don't think it's too... _odd_?"

"For someone **not **in glee club, yes, it would be," Kurt says, tapping Dave on his knee and handing back the sheets. "For you - and don't get upset - it suits you."

Dave just smiles. "If things had been different, I might have sung this to you," as he takes the sheet music, puts it in a folder, and sticks it in his backpack. "Not that, you know..." Dave gets seriously flustered when he realizes _exactly _what he just said.

Kurt blushes and shyly smiles, sharing the likely thought Dave had. He glances at Blaine and could _swear _there was a flash of jealousy in his eyes, even if it was just for a plank second. _Why do I know that phrase, 'plank second?' _Kurt thought.

"If you don't have any other questions, we should be going," Blaine says with what Kurt knows is fake pleasantness. "There's a curfew of 9pm at the dorms, and we're working on something for Valentine's Day."

"It's only 6:12, and I _do _have something else to ask," Dave says as he slumps in his chair. "How the hell do I talk to Dylan about this? I mean, without, you know, making him cry or pissed off?"

Before Blaine can try to brush the question off and dismiss themselves again, Kurt gives an icy glare at him and presents a few options to his new friend.

...

Dave waited until lunch the last day of the assignment to talk to Dylan. It had been almost a week since he pulled away, and three days since they even really spoke. He didn't mean to startle his boyfriend, but he hadn't stopped keeping his mind closed off. Dylan almost re-cut his cheek on his locker when Dave's hand snaked around his stomach.

"Hey! -Dave?" Dylan asked as he opened his eyes and realized that he brushed the 'safe' side of the locker door.

"I didn't mean to just, you know, drop you like I did," Dave said, trying to use his eyes to say what he couldn't figure out how to vocalize.

"I messed up, I get it. Rachel, Puck, even Santana let me know," Dylan said, wishing he could just touch Dave's face and make Monday's idiocy disappear. "But I don't understand. It was just a crappy choice of a song."

"Actually, it was a bit insulting," Dave said, removing his hand and taking a stance anyone else at the school would have taken. "I became a bully, remember? _Think _about the song and the dancing, then _remember _our history Dyl, what I did to Kurt." _Please, I __**need **__you to understand..._

He hadn't heard Dave's voice for days, and it startled him more than the sneaky hand on his stomach. Then he was overcome with the emotions Dave felt about his performance on Monday, the shame and insult. How it reminded Dave of how his first 'kiss that counted' had to be done by force, in desperation. He started to tear up and looked to Dave's eyes.

_You'll figure out how to make this right, you always do_ Dave said as he walked off, his eyes watering as he felt Dylan slide down the lockers, sobbing.

"Barely two months and I screwed up..." he practically whispered. He didn't notice Azimio walk past him. Or that he did a double-take, or that he was pulled to his feet and dragged to the empty auditorium.

"Hey, buddy, we gotta find a song for you that both doesn't come off as insulting **and **has meaning," Azimio said as he grabbed Dylan's personal tablet from his backpack and prayed that he was smart enough to have GoToMyPC. _BINGO! _He started to snoop through Dylan's music folder...

...

"Guys," Dave said as he walked into the choir room. Everyone quieted down. "I _am _going to perform, and I have a song." He walked to Brad, gave him his song choice, and for the first time Brad shrugged. Dave began to hand out sheet music and set his backpack down, leaving a chair between it and Dylan. Dave looked to Brad, who nodded, and then the band, who also nodded.

"Dylan," Dave said. "Pay attention to me while I sing this." Dylan nodded, a look of shame on his face. He glanced a look to Finn, who just hung his head, as well as Sam and Artie. Dave's dancing can only be described as fluid, physical emotion.

You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil?

Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating

Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid

You're not like the others

Futuristic lover

Different DNA

They don't understand you

You're from a whole 'nother world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light

Dave looked right through Dylan's eyes and into his soul. _How could you not know how deeply I love you?_ He scanned the other members and saw their approval. Santana looked **very **unsettled when Brittany grabbed her hand.

Kiss me, kiss kiss kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, take take take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Dave briefly sees Santana as she's fighting back tears. No one else would notice it, not if they were unaccustomed to holding back tears because it would reveal a devastating secret...

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

_I mean it. No one has or ever will make me feel the way you do. You make me feel __**unique**__._ Dylan begins silently crying, which makes Dave's eyes begin to water.

You're so supersonic

Wanna feel your powers

Stun me with your lasers

Your kiss is cosmic

Every move is magic

You're from a whole 'nother world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss kiss kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, take take take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

A small sob escapes into Dave's singing. Only Santana, Brad, Dylan, and Will catch it.

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

This is transcendental

On another level

Boy, you're my lucky star

_I miss being in sync with you babe, _Dave says.

_I miss it too love... _Dylan replies.

I wanna walk on your wave length

And be there when you vibrate

For you I'll risk it all

All

Kiss me, kiss kiss kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, take take take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

_I love you with everything I am... _Dylan says.

Dave is ignoring the tears streaming from his eyes, not losing focus on addressing the glee club. _I love you too Dylan._

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

Dylan's standing at the edge of the chairs when Dave finishes, crying and sniffling. Janet's looking at him, terrified. The only time she's seen him like this was when they first shared a shower on their only 'date.' Lauren can see this from her vantage point and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which Janet places her hands on. Everyone else is just completely in shock. They have never seen Dave so close to breaking down before (other than Rachel and Finn), and they knew it started with Dylan getting hit with how absurd his song was. They finally realize that _Karofsky _no longer exists, just another teenage boy like themselves.

Dave crosses to Dylan, who is now staring at the floor, and lifts his head up with a finger under the chin. For a brief second Dylan avoids eye contact.

"I'm... _ashamed,_ now that I know how much... that in your eyes..." Dylan barely whispers, but it's loud enough for the rest of the club to hear. Dave leans in and gives Dylan a kiss, setting off a new stream of tears.

"I'm not ashamed of you," Dave says lovingly as he takes Dylan's hand and leads them back to their seats.

Will wipes a few tears from his eyes and takes the floor again. "That, was very moving Dave, thank you."

_First Love?_ Dylan asks.

_What? Sing it? _Dave asks back. Dave turns to Dylan and nods.

Dylan raises his hand and as soon as there's a pause in Mr. Schue's speech asks "May I rescind my pitiful performance from Monday and do another number instead?"

"Is it an actual love song Dylan?" Mercedes asks. "Because, so far you have a crap record."

"Yeah, well, mostly," Dylan replies as he takes out some sheet music and hands it to the band. "This _would _apply if I never moved here, and it will to most of you too."

"Ok, so what song is it then?" Mike asks.

"_First Love _by Utada Hikaru, English version," Dylan replies as he puts a hand on Brad's shoulder. "And it's time for you to enjoy a performance by one of us. Please, join the group," his voice filled with respect and sweetness.

Brad looks at Dylan oddly, then looks to Will, who shrugs and nods. "Thank you," he says as he vacates the bench and sits in the empty seat between Finn and Artie.

"I hope this one's better..." Dylan says as he starts playing the piano, then stops. He motions Finn and Puck over, who help him move the piano so he's facing most of the group. He begins to play again after removing the sheet music, so he can read his friend's expressions. Dylan's voice easily puts the piano at the proper volume level.

Once in a while

You are in my mind

I think about the days that we had

And I dream that these would all come back to me

If only you knew every moment in time

Nothing goes on in my heart

Just like your memories

How I want here to be with you

Once more

Dylan allows his emotions to flow into his voice, feeling the same emotions from Dave and seeing them on his face, as well as seeing it on others. _We'll have to talk to Santana sometime..._

You will always gonna be the one

And you should know

How I wish I could have never let you go

Come into my life again

Oh, don't say no

You will always gonna be the one in my life

So true, I believe i can never find

Somebody like you

my first love

Everyone has begun to tear up, even Brad. Dylan's sure the band's tearing up too. Rachel's expression has become unreadable, her eyes clouded by a thick sheet of tears.

Once in awhile

Your are in my dreams

I can feel the warmth of your embrace

And I pray that it will all come back to me

If only you knew every moment in time

Nothing goes on in my heart

Just like your memories

And how I want here to be with you

Once more

yah yah yah

You will always be inside my heart

And you should know

How I wish I could have never let you go

Come into my life again

Please don't say no

Now and forever you are still the one

In my heart

So true, I believe I could never find

Somebody like you

My first love

oh oh

You will always gonna be the one

And you should know

How I wish I could have never let you go

Come into my life again

Oh, don't say no

You will always gonna be the one

So true, I believe I could never find

Now and forever

Dylan wipes the keys down and carefully closes the lid before standing and walking over to Dave, then collapses into him. This time everyone's sniffling and wiping their eyes. If it hadn't been for Dylan looking at Brad to see his reaction he would have missed seeing Santana begin sobbing when Brittany tried to grab her hand again. Everyone else seemed to be too lost in their own feelings and tears to notice.

"That, was more what we were expecting Dylan," Mr. Schue says, slightly choked. "Ok, guys? Thoughts?"

"That, was a little too intense," Santana sobs out as she quickly saunters out of the room, a hand over her mouth.

"What about what you said when Noah and I did _Need You Now_?" Rachel asks through her own tears.

"It still applies Rach," Dave replies, eyeing what seems to be Scott Cooper scurrying down the hallway, crying and Rachel at the same time. "But, I didn't feel anything from your number other jealousy."

"He's right Rachel," Tina says as she moves from cuddling Mike to just holding his hand.

Lauren, holding Puck close to her, Puck enjoying being buried in her Ruben-esque wonder, adds "I agree. You were just manipulative."

Dylan begins to leave to find Santana, but stops to look at Rachel. "I... This is something we can all relate to, because to us, our first love's... just so intense. Especially when we have a chance to be with them _completely_." He leaves the room to find the 'hardcore' Latina...

Dave speaks to draw everyone's attention. "_That _was a song I can be happy with. Before I basically killed my good side by shoving him into an impossible labyrinth, I felt that way. Now... we came back to each other."

Everyone begins to nod and hug each other, including Dave. When Dave hugs Brittany he whispers to her "You and Santana need to talk to each other about how you feel about each other. I'm willing to help if you want."

Brittany briefly smiles and mouths 'what feelings?'

...

After a fight in the girl's bathroom, in Spanish, Santana finally agreed to follow Dylan to where ever he was going. She briefly muttered something along the lines of 'nice to be in here without having to have sex' while he grabbed an orange duffel bag from his locker while she took a spare cel battery out of hers, and they ended up under the bleachers.

"Heeey skanks," Dylan called. "I need to borrow your spot. Two cartons of Newports, two six-packs of Miller High Life, and $100 enough for an hour?"

"What are _you two _gonna do, talk about your feelings over flannel clothes?" Ronnie says angrily.

"You think you can just bribe us?" The Mack says as she tries to shove Santana, but is blocked by Dylan.

Dylan looks her over, up and down. "It's this or I show you how a **real **man pleases a woman..." he says as he stares her down, invading her personal space with a seductive grin. "And Sheila can join too."

The Mack takes the cartons as Ronnie snatches the Benjamin out of Dylan's hand. Shelia takes the beer. As they're leaving Dylan clears his throat.

"Hate to bug, but spare a square?" he asks. The Mack tosses her pack at him.

"There's three. Have fun butches," she sneers as the Skanks leave.

"That was easy," Santana said as she took a seat. She nearly punched Dylan when he took a cigarette and lit it.

"That's right, these taste like shit!" Dylan seethes as he exhales his first drag in a year. He's not coughing though.

"So, what do you want, for me to admit I'm a giant dyke or something?" Santana says as she stands and snatches a drag off the Newport.

Dylan takes an unlit one and hands it to her, which she takes. "It's not like that Santana. I want you to at least admit it to yourself. We can work on others later."

"How's your Spanish so good? Aren't you from Michigan or something?"

"Yeah, but Spanish was my second language. And I mean it in the non-insulting way, but I'm gonna use the word 'tortillera' because I doubt anyone here will understand it."

"Fine. Not that it matters much. I am kinda a dyke," Santana says laughingly as she takes another drag. "You're afraid I'll end up like Karofsky, aren't you?"

'That, and that you may miss out on a good thing with Brittany. I mean, she's the only one so far that hasn't been a cunt to you, or _demanded _sex on a date, right?"

With this, Santana begins to tear up again.

"And, it can't feel... _good,_ to be with all those guys when you're not really -"

"And what the **fuck** would _you _know about that, huh?" She shouts out, loud enough to send Dylan a step back.

"Considering that I didn't get the choice, more than you," Dylan replies venomously.

Santana stomps out what's left of her cigarette and tries to leave but is spun around by Dylan. She's held in place with a very _very _slight grip, easily escaped from, but she doesn't move. Dylan stares into her eyes, like he's trying to tell her something. Santana finally understands that there _is _something he's never told anyone, something he's still not over.

"For a split second... I _tried... _to like it. When I remembered that... it was a _punishment, _a way to _shame_ me..." he trails off as his voice leaves him.

Santana wraps her arms around Dylan tightly and begins to sob, unleashing all of her anger, sorrow, frustration into him. He returns the embrace, being careful to not squeeze too tightly. He rubs her back, reassuring her that someone was here for her. She begins to dig her nails into his back, not caring if he screamed. He simply gave her a quick squeeze.

"I'm a big boy Tana," he whispers in her ear. "I can take it, and I don't hit ladies." This embrace lasts long enough to hear the soccer team start to take the field. The two walk to their cars, their only hiding of what just happened being wiping a few stray tears from their eyes.

...

"So, Brittany was worried about Santana," Dave said as he plopped back on the bed, "and I told her that they needed to talk about their feelings. Not that it's a bad thing, but knowing someone knows a secret of yours is a bit..."

"- unsettling?" Dylan finished, turning to Dave and smiling like a moron. "It's less personal to use our voices, but it has its advantages..."

"Oh?" Dave asks as he pushes Dylan flat on his back and straddles him.

"Believe it or not, your voice is sexy, deep . And it's **very **seductive," Dylan says as he tries to grab Dave's face to pull him down. He's stopped when Dave playfully grabs his wrists and pushes them to the mattress.

"You're just sexy in general," Dave replies with a slight playful growl. He keeps one hand on the immobilized wrists, slides the other under Dylan's back to cup the back of his head, and begins to kiss his neck. Dylan lets out an excited, catlike purr of approval.

"Umm, how'd you know I like aggressive?" Dylan pants out, writhing under Dave.

"I'm pretty good at figuring things out," Dave growls as he begins nipping at Dylan's collar, moving down. Before he can really do what he wanted, his free hand feels a tell-tale bump on Dylan's side, where Santana was squeezing. He bolts up, releasing Dylan's hands.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asks.

"You, have bruises? From what?" Dave asks, more concerned about where they came from than worried about being cheated on.

"Oh," Dylan replies as he feels where Dave's hands just were. "Santana kinda lost it, in a good way, and used me as a kneading board. I told you that."

"Ah." Dave lays back down. "Well, this seems to be our sex life at the moment."

"Is it that bad?" Dylan asks as he turns the tables. "I like the 'let nature take its course' path myself," he says as he slowly goes for Dave's lips. Dave allows this for a minute, then breaks away.

"I'm sorry, but..." Dave trails off.

Dylan closes his eyes and sighs, then lays next to Dave and faces him. "Are you still upset over my moronic song choice on Monday?"

"It's not really that, I think," Dave replies, trying to cuddle Dylan. "I'm just, I don't know... Why are you helping Santana freakin' Lopez?"

"Because... I guess I just feel, sympathy for her," Dylan replies, slowly allowing Dave to wrap his big, strong arms around him. "I see a kind, _non-bitchy _woman under her cuntiness."

Even though he's behind Dylan, Dave's smirk is still seen. "Santana and kind don't usually, well, _ever, _go in the same sentence without 'not' being there too... wait. Is she..?"

"Looking over the fence on our side? ...yeah..." Dylan replies, interlocking their hands.

Dave reviews his memories, wondering if he really knew before now, and decided that yes, he did in fact know. "Will you out her if it comes to that? Nah, you won't." He gives a kiss to the back of Dylan's neck and gives a quick, playful bite to his ear. "You're too kind to do that."

"I just... I don't want anyone to have to live in the closet. I don't want... I don't want our kids to have to go through what we went through."

Dave smiles into Dylan's broad, solid back and says "And Santana might help with that?"

"Well, if I'm the father, I'm actually hoping Brittany would be the surrogate. An army of Howard-Karofsky red-head kids, tempers and all!" Dylan playfully says as he turns around to face Dave.

Smiling ear-to-ear Dave replies "I like that idea," as he moves to continue the kiss he ended just moments earlier. "I'm back in the mood now..." he says as he begins to slide his sweats down, staring at Dylan.

"And _I'm _the freak-o here?" Dylan playfully says as he sits up and buries his face in Dave's hairy chest, doing his best to leave a trail of hickeys, encouraged by the grunts and moans coming from Dave's throat.

...

"No way Mr. Schue! She **leaves, **_**now!**_" Dylan shouts, joining the crowd in their insult of having Coach Sylvester in the choir room.

"She tried to **kill **Brittany Mr. Schuester!" Rachel yells, taking the former cheerleader's hand.

"And the bitch's tried to destroy this club from day two! Remember us being spies?" Santana says while saying 'fuck you' to Sue with her eyes.

"Guys, she's staying. I'm hoping music will help her get over her depression," Will says.

"It's her own fault Mr. Schue," Janet says. "She's a self-absorbed whore who's only -"

"- Janet, shut up!" Will yells. "She's staying."

"If she double crosses us, and she will, I get a lead Regionals," Dylan replies as a demand. This gets a death-stare from Rachel and Mercedes.

"Fine, whatever Dylan. Just keep your mouth shut," Will replies. "Now, this year's theme for Regionals is 'Anthems.'" Sam raises his hand and Will allows him to take the floor. After some mumbling about how awesome Justin Bieber is he begins a number. Dylan and Dave just smirk and make silent insults during the number.

...

"Holy shit! How much is that?" Azimio shrieks as he helps put the bar back on it's mount.

"Let's see, those are all 45lbs, and there's 8, sooo," Finn says.

"360lbs," Artie says as he wheels himself to the sinks.

"It's not _that _much guys. I mean I was able to do 20 reps," Dylan says as he stands up, not looking at all strained. "Hey, what's going on over there?"

"They're asking Sam to join his Bieber band," Dave says. "Seriously?"

"He's not a great singer, or a dancer," Rachel says. "I think he has some kind of implant that uses subharmonics to manipulate girls."

"Whatever Rachel," Quinn says as he turns off the treadmill. "Whatever it is, he has a power over us young females. Which means..."

"We're screwed if they do another number?" Janet says as she straddles Azimio on the bench of the benchpress layup, gives him a kiss, and gets up to spot him.

"Pretty much," Quinn says as she slips her towel around her and heads to the quartet of boys at the sinks and wraps her arms around Sam. When he grabs her hands she lays a kiss on him and saunters off. "Love you Sammy."

"I love you babe," Sam says with a huge grin, watching her strut into the showers. He doesn't see Quinn and Finn give each other a quick glance

Quinn almost decides to not shower when she sees Rachel out of the corner of her eye, but instead chooses to not talk to her. This was going to be harder than she anticipated. Rachel takes a stall right next to hers and begins talking.

"Quinn, why did you tell Sam you loved him, when you're still interested in Finn?" Rachel asks in a surprisingly thoughtful tone, catching the blonde off-guard.

"I _do _love Sam, _Rachel,_" Quinn spits out, speeding up her shower. Rachel places a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Quinn, you don't need this," Rachel says in a truly placating voice. "It's one thing to make a bad decision, like you did with Puck, but it's another to _choose _something bad. Like I did when I made out with Puck..." she trails off as she pulls her hand back and re-wets her hair.

"As usual Rachel I have _no _idea what you're talking about," Quinn remarks with a sneer as she rinses her hair again. "I'm not going to cheat on Sam!"

Rachel looks into Quinn's exposed eyes before speaking. "I saw the opposite just a minute ago Quinn." Rachel then lightly grabs one of Quinn's hands. "Finn... isn't for either one of us, and he's not something to be _won. _You're too dominating for him, and I'm... too ambitious and self-absorbed..." Rachel releases Quinn's hands and leans against the shower wall between the water knobs.

Quinn looks at Rachel, stunned that she would admit something like that out loud, much to _her._ "Rachel, haven't you been _trying _to 'win' him back? And I'm not going to -"

"- Yes you were. At least thinking about it. Sam really loves you Quinn, enough to follow you even now that you're not in a popular group," Rachel says as she wipes a tear from her eye. Or maybe it's a stray soap sud?

"We are popular now, the glee club and the football team. Which, to be clear, I **never **saw coming!" Quinn replies, smiling.

"We don't have to be enemies Quinn, and I really do care about your relationship," Rachel says as she locks eyes with Quinn again. "It kills me to see you suffering, like you were last year when Jacob blabbed about your pregnancy."

"You never told me how you got him to shut up at all," Quinn says as she slowly turns her shower off.

Rachel begins to blush as she pushes off the wall and turns off her shower. After toweling off her hair and face Quinn can see that she is _indeed _crying. "I... he wanted, _something, _of mine. Something... _used..._"

Quinn quickly gets her towels in order and moves to Rachel's stall to embrace her. "That perv!" she says as she separates long enough to ask "Panties?" When Rachel just nods Quinn reconnects with the embrace. "Thank you Rachel..."

Rachel just nods as she tightens her grip on the blonde. "I think we can be friends, good friends." She pulls out of the embrace and takes Quinn's hands in hers. "And I can help you with your singing, so you have more to fall back on. Of course only if you want to, you know, to be even better than you already are..."

Quinn looks at Rachel with a newfound respect. _Here I thought she was going to be in my way, and now she's trying to help make a path of my own for me. _"I think we can try that..." The girls share one more hug as they wipe tears from their eyes and dress back in to join their friends.

...

"Wait. _Four _Biebers?" Dave asks. "Do we even need one?"

"This is kind of creepy," Sue says, looking like she just saw a pile of sugar labeled "Health Food."

"So, we'd like to show you the new and improved _Justin Beiber Experience_," Sam says as he, Mike, Artie, and Puck run to the stage, the girls running after them. Finn, Dylan, and Dave just give each other puzzled looks.

During the performance the girls never take their eyes off their boyfriends, other than Santana, who just looks relieved to be distracted from her own thoughts. Finn takes an aisle seat and just pouts while Dave and Dylan keep up with the choreography effortlessly in the back, despite never seeing it before. At the end of the performance Brittany and Tina climb on stage and slather Artie and Mike with affection. Rachel and Quinn give each other a quick hug before Quinn goes on stage to hug and kiss Sam, while Dave and Dylan give each other a quick kiss, take each other's hands, and walk back to the choir room. Finn keeps pouting as she sees Quam walk past him, hand in hand.

...

"Don't get me wrong, flannel's ok, but..." Dylan says as he prepares to give Coach Sylvester's anthem idea a go.

"I don't know, it's not bad. And Burt doesn't seem to mind," Finn replies as he adjusts his red beanie.

"Come on, this actually looks pretty nice. And you look pretty manly in it," Dave says as he gives Dylan a slap on the back and a one-armed hug from behind.

"If I wanna look manly I have biker outfits and my grave robber costume," Dylan replies as he grabs Dave's arm with both of his hands.

"That **must **look hot," Lauren comments as she cups Pucks face and smirks, making him raise his eyebrows.

It's a few hours after the performance, which is pretty boring actually, that the group discovers that Sue indeed was playing them. She's now coaching Aural Intensity. It wasn't a surprise to most of the gleeks, but it started a war as Dylan and Rachel were arguing about if Mr. Schue actually had to give him a solo. It got heated when he forced an impromptu diva-off using Sarah Brightman's version of Phantom, which he won singing Christine's verses.

"Well, I see you have a full range," Rachel says, extremely despondent. They hug, but instead of saying "you know you're good Rachel," just a bunch of screeches come out, causing Rachel to reel back in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel demanded, obviously offended.

"_screecch, crraaaackking" _is all that comes out of Dylan's mouth. He rubs his throat and swallows, causing him to wince. He looks to Dave with pleading eyes.

Dave stands behind Dylan and speaks for him, which only Finn seems to get at the moment. "I can only do that for about ten minutes, then..."

"Wait, Dylan, what's going on?" Mike asks as he puzzles things out.

"It's just a thing we've had for awhile," Dave says as Dylan plops back into his chair. He looks to Rachel and smiles. "And I'm sorry Rachel. Sometimes I just get too competitive."

"It's ok Dylan. It doesn't bother me that much knowing that you couldn't do an entire concert now," Rachel says as she goes to hug him again before taking her seat agian.

"So, Dylan. What solo do you want to do?" Will asks.

"I was thinking we can get some input from Rachel, considering that _technically _she won," Dylofsky replies.

"I uh... well, we can't beat Vocal Adrenaline with dancing, and with Kurt being with the Warblers, we can't really out sing _them._ And with Coach Sylvester forcing her way to coaching Aural Intensity..." Rachel begins.

"Here we go with another duet I'm not a part of," Mercedes starts.

"Or me," Tina says, staring at Rachel.

"What, you want us to start singing songs about Abraham and Issac Ms. Tel Aviv?" Santana adds, squeezing Brittany's hand.

"Just be quiet Harpy!" Rachel snaps. "We need to write original songs, something the other clubs either can't do or won't bother with.

"Please, you're joking?" Brittany says as she turns to look at Rachel. "None of your ideas ever work Rachel. I say no."

"Everyone else?" Tina says, noting that Dylofsky and Quam haven't raised their hands.

"Fine. We can cheer Kurt and the Warblers when they get to New York," Rachel says as she sits down defeated, again. The bell rings and the club begins to disperse. Will lets the defeated five stay as he heads to the teacher's lounge, eyeing an apology for being shot down.

"Look, Rachel, we know your idea's great, but we need to _show _them you're right," Quinn says, sitting next to her.

"I mean, we have to be able to do better than most of the crap that's on the radio now, right?" Sam says as he places a hand on Rachel's shoulders and gives a supportive shake.

"I'm a better composer than a lyricist, so let me know what kind of music you want and I'll help," Dave says for Dylan as Dylan places a hand tentative on Rachel's knee.

"Thanks guys. I'm flattered, but I don't know _how _to write a song," Rachel says as she takes everyone's hands in support. "You'll help me, right?" Everyone nods.

"You should set the bar for the solo though. And don't use it as a way to take anyone for yourself other than the audience," Quinn says as she stands. "Just... use the pain you're avoiding to help you. I'm pretty sure Amy Lee uses her personal pain to make the great music she does for Evanescence."

"Thanks Quinn. I'll keep my fingers crossed," Rachel replies as she gives Quinn a genuine smile of appreciation. Quinn smiles back as she and Sam leave.

"We're here too Rach," Dave says as he gives her a hug. "And remember, the song _can _be about you, but it needs to connect with the _listeners_." Dylan nods and smiles as they leave the choir room. When Rachel finally leaves the room, there's no one in the hallways.

...

As Finn was leaving the choir room Puck was coming in, wincing at how painfully dull and childish Rachel's first song was. He nodded to Finn and gave him a fist bump before taking a chair, flipping it backwards and taking a seat.

"So I hear you've got the house to yourself for the weekend?" he says to a surprised Rachel.

"My dad's are on the Rosie O'Donnel cruise - how'd you know that?" she asked.

"It's my _job _to know stuff like that. So, how about a party, just us glee kids, get a little drunk..." Puck nudges.

"No, no, no drinking! Oh my God **don't **tell anyone about this Noah!" She almost cries back.

"Okay, now I can see why no one's ever gotten past second with you," he says as he places his hands on her shoulders. "Rach, you're _boring._ You can't get to the top unless you just let go and take chances!"

"Like when Kathy Bates did that nude scene?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, **both of those**!" Puck spits out, shuddering. "Reconsider? It won't cost you a thing."

"Hmmm. A real teenage-high-school party?" Puck nods. "Okay! But _**only **_the glee club!"

"You won't regret this Rach!" Puck says as he trots out to tell the other gleeks.

Within an hour the gleeks are aware of the party and are finding a way out of it. While there's a conversation between Santattany and Artcedes, they decide to bring in their newest couple.

"Dylofsky" comes the first answer, in unison.

"Hey, Santattany and Artcedes here. You coming to the party?" Brittany asks.

"You bet, but only if there's booze. I can't handle her on her home turf without her dads there," Dave says as Dylan looks at him surprised.

"Well, _sweeties, _booze won't be an issue," Dylan says. "My old West Point ID gives me as much booze as I want at 20% off."

"Hey, Puck here. Did you say discount? And how does _that _work?"

"Instructor's license, and no one bothers to check the dates on it. You have **no **idea how good I can be with a keg tap," Dylan says as he looks at a now surprised Dave. Dylan's face says and he mouths 'what."

"Well, I'm in if the rest of you are in," Mercedes says as she raises her eyebrows to Artie.

"Sure, if there's gonna be booze," Santana says as Brittany nods.

"But it's 'Alcohol Awareness Week,'" Brittany says, more looking for approval than why.

"Yeah, and I'm **totally **aware of how awesome and fun alcohol can be," Santana happily replies.

"Then let the _Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza _commence," Mercedes says as the gleeks hang up and sigh.

"Dave, this could seriously suck," Dylan says as he re-locks arms with his boyfriend.

"How so, just because Rachel's the most boring girl we've ever met?"

"Well, something tells me you're the type that gets girly when you're drunk..." Dylan trails off as he just looks at the expression on Dave's face and smiles.

"Then you'll just have to deal with it, 'cause we're **both **drinking," Dave smirks and dives in for a kiss. After a minute or so they both smile and nod, then continue toward their classes.

During the course of the day Rachel and Dylofsky argue about _which _types of booze should be there, and the couple play along with her. They get Finn and Kurt - who's going to be there as the result of blackmail - to be designated drivers, so Dylofsky just decide to load up a keg and case of Vodka, Tequila, schnapps, and Jaeger in Dylan's van. It can still seat 5, or 10 if they're laying down and the driver doesn't turn too sharply.

* * *

><p>(Added 13-OCT-2011): I updated to iOS5, and the damn backup got corrupted! I have to rebuild all my playlists, so this chapter is a few days late. Also, I just got a notifier window that iTunes (10.5) crashed... That hasn't happened in the two and a half years I've been using Win7...<p>

(Added 15-OCT-2011): Had to erase and rebuild all my playlists _again _as my phone was set up as new and the cover art was randomized. Grr! Now it's fine.

(Added 21-OCT-2011): Sorry this update's taken so long, but I thought I would just add a little more, then had to take care of some business in Fresno (long trip since I live in San Diego). I ended up not even getting seen for the business, and I just cut some stuff from this story to start the next. I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Not a story Update  Sorry

Thank you for reading this far, if you have.

I unfortunately have some bad news: This story's going to be stuck at eight chapters for at least a few more weeks. It's taken on a life of its own and it not _quite _where I wanted it to be.

I have had three people IRL read it: One's too busy to actually read it in depth, the second is too absent-minded to tell me she's read it, and the third said it's not only… _scattered, _but implausible and not anywhere **near **the spirit of the show.

The outline I made was entirely in my head despite my best efforts otherwise. As such I ended up forcing more and more into each chapter to keep up with what I _thought _was what I wanted. By the end of April this story will be updated again, from scratch. To Xalmo, I hope the new version is still something you'll be interested in.

In the future I would ask anyone who browses stories that are open and being updated within six months of reading make a quick review. It helps authors like me and the others on FanFiction improve our work and tell our stories to a broader audience.

My next story, _Not Another Glee Movie_, will hopefully be ready for publishing on Saturday 24 March of this year. If there are any fluent speakers/readers/writers of French interested in being proofers, please PM me (You'll get the few chapters that actually have French dialogue). Google Translate is still mechanical translation (no matter how much you use alternates and shuffling), and my BF is barely conversant in that language.

Thank You,

Josh a.k.a. Frost58


End file.
